Wolfsmond
by Pinguin3
Summary: Er hatte schon einmal alles verloren. Irgendwie hatte er weiter gelebt. Irgendwann hatte er es sogar ohne Alkohol geschafft und irgendwann war er sogar zufrieden. - Dieses Mal würde er das nicht schaffen. - Bis Kapitel 17 vollständig überarbeitet
1. Kapitel 1

_Auch wenn ich viel Arbeit hier reinstecke, erhalte ich doch kein Geld dafür...alle Rechte usw. gehören wem auch immer JKR sie verkauft hat..._

_Ich habe die Geschichte bis Kapitel 17 vollständig überarbeitet. _

* * *

Kapitel 1

Die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit im Glas glitzerte im Licht der einsamen Kerze.

_Mein Freund Johnny und ich…lange nicht gesehen…._

Da waren sie wieder, seine alten Bekannten: der Schmerz, die Einsamkeit und die Bitterkeit. Hatte er wirklich gedacht, alles würde sich bessern? Das Schicksal hatte ihm einen bösen Streich gespielt. Es hatte ihm gerade so lange ein normales Leben vorgegaukelt, bis er wirklich daran geglaubt hatte. Dann hatte es ihm alles wieder entrissen. Zurück blieb wieder einmal nur er. Alleine und gebrochen.

Er hatte schon einmal alles verloren. Irgendwie hatte er weiter gelebt. Irgendwann hatte er es sogar ohne Alkohol geschafft. Nachdem er in einer Kneipe fast einen Mann mit bloßen Händen umgebracht hatte – sein Lachen hatte an seinen Nerven gezerrt.

Dieses Mal würde er das nicht schaffen. Er war zu alt. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Er würde diesen verdammten zweiten Krieg mitmachen und dafür sorgen, dass er dabei auf der Strecke blieb. Man musste nicht jedem Fluch aus dem Weg gehen.

Er hatte sich gestern bei Dumbledore gemeldet und ihm gesagt, dass er nicht abgeneigt wäre, sich bei Greyback einzuschleichen. Dumbledore hatte ihn lange angesehen. Die Zeiten seien noch nicht so verzweifelt. Es sei noch nicht so weit.

_Was wusste der alte Mann schon?_

Warum hatte er ihn holen müssen? Er war zufrieden gewesen. Er hatte unter Muggeln gelebt, für seine Verhältnisse einen guten Job gehabt und eine eigene Wohnung. Er hatte als freier Übersetzer für einen Verlag gearbeitet. Es fiel nicht auf, dass er einmal im Monat über drei Tage verschwand. Dann hatte Dumbledore ihm die Stelle als Lehrer angeboten. Er hatte sich gefreut wieder unter seinesgleichen zu leben.

Er merkte, wie seine Instinkte stärker wurden. Das war der Nachteil an seinem alten Freund. Er konnte den Wolf nicht kontrollieren. Der Alkohol hemmte seine Abwehr.

Er konnte sie riechen. Er hatte gewusst jemand würde kommen um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Vielleicht Molly oder Arthur. Aber nein – die saßen an den Betten ihrer verletzten Kinder. Noch etwas, dass er nicht hatte verhindern können. Aber nun stand sie in der Tür hinter ihm. Er konnte sie spüren. So wie er es immer konnte.

„Lass` mich alleine!" Ihr Geruch wurde stärker. Wieso konnte sie nicht einfach tun, was man ihr sagte? Er hatte es vermieden mit ihr alleine zu sein. So wie er es vermieden hatte, sie länger anzusehen oder sie zu berühren. Aber ihren Geruch konnte er nicht meiden.

„Du solltest jetzt nicht alleine sein!"

Zynisch zischte er sie an. „Ach, nein? Was willst du mir denn vom Leben erzählen? Du mit deiner unendlichen Erfahrung? Das alles nicht so schlimm ist? Das alles wieder gut wird?"

Aggression kroch seinen Nacken hoch. Seine Bitterkeit erschreckte ihn selber. Er wollte sie nicht so verletzten. Sie wollte doch nur helfen.

Mitleid! Darauf konnte er gerne verzichten. So was konnte er jetzt am wenigsten gebrauchen.

„Ich denke, du solltest nicht alleine sein. Das ist alles."

Sie setzte sich an den Tisch, seitlich, so dass er sie nicht richtigen sehen konnte. Wenn er wollte, konnte er sie ganz ignorieren. Und das wollte er.

Gott, wenn nur der Geruch nicht wäre. Gras, Erde…alte Steine. Erinnerungen, die er begraben hatte.

Er sah, wie sie nach der Flasche griff und sich einschenkte. Hatte sie das Glas mitgebracht? Vielleicht hatte sie ja auch eine eigene Flasche?

„Meinst du, wenn du mit trinkst bleibt weniger für den alten Mann?" Sie lachte bitter auf. „Meinst du, du bist der einzige der einen Grund hat sich zu besaufen?"

Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass auch sie einen Freund verloren hatte. Sogar einen Verwandten. Er wusste wie es war. James…Lily…Peter…Sirius…

Gut, sie konnte wohl auch einen Schluck vertragen.

Damals hatte er sich die Schuld gegeben. Er war nicht da gewesen. Er hätte das alles vielleicht verhindern können. Er hätte wissen müssen dass Sirius ein Doppelleben führte. Oder dass Peter eine Ratte war. Verbitterung machte sich wieder breit.

Gab sie sich die Schuld daran, dass Sirius tot war? Er gab sie sich mit Sicherheit.

Verdammt, der Geruch fing an seine Sinne zu verwirren. Er sollte aufhören zu trinken. Er sollte aus dem Raum verschwinden. Er sollte….

Seine Hand griff nach dem Glas und er trank den Rest, dann schenkte er sich nach. Er hatte keine Kraft vernünftig zu sein. Er wollte einfach nur vergessen, dass er noch lebte.

Einmal wieder hatte er überlebt und einer seiner Freunde war tot. Einer seiner Freunde? Wem machte er denn da was vor? Sein letzter Freund!

Er verstand das alles nicht wirklich. Damals hatte er nach Harry gefragt. Er hätte auf den kleinen Kerl aufpassen können. Aber alle hatten nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und gemeint, es sei besser, er würde bei seinen leiblichen Verwandten aufwachsen.

Ein Werwolf war nicht gut für ein Baby. Als wenn er ihn in einem Schrank hätte aufwachsen lassen…

Er musste aufhören alte Wunde auf zu reißen. Er wünschte, sie würde gehen. Er wollte sich nur tiefer und tiefer sinken lassen, bis er am Boden der Schlucht angekommen war. Dann konnte er dort sitzen bleiben und warten bis er auch endlich starb. Aber wenn sie neben ihm saß, konnte er sich nicht so gehen lassen.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab und er merkte, wie er sich mehr und mehr mit ihr beschäftigte.

Er hatte sie zum ersten Mal auf einer der Ordensversammlungen gesehen. Nein, auch damals war es schon ihr Geruch gewesen.

Er hatte mit Sirius in einer Ecke gestanden und zugesehen, wie der Raum sich langsam füllte. Da hatte er etwas gespürt. Es war nicht so, wie wenn er einen anderen Wolf spürte, aber die Haare in seinem Nacken hatten sich aufgestellt. Dann hatte er den Geruch wahrgenommen.

Süß, wie Heu und erdig, ein wenig Schweiß. Die Erinnerung traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Er hatte schon Jahre nicht mehr an Tasha gedacht. Jetzt war alles wieder da.

Er blickte sich suchend um und da stand sie. Sie hatte keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit Tasha. Trotzdem wusste er sofort dass sie es war. Sie war jung! Er begann über sich selbst zu lachen. Was hatte er denn erwartet? Tasha war bei Fenrir oder schon lange tot. Vielleicht eine Verwandte?

Sie hatte rosa Haare! Wer hatte denn rosa Haare? Und der Lederrock war zu knapp und die riesigen Militärstiefel – Punk war tot, oder? Aber sie war hübsch und ihre Beine ….nett. Sie strahlte Leben aus. Lachte und begann mit dem Mann neben ihr zu flirten.

Dann hatte sie in seine Richtung gesehen und ihre Blicke hatten sich getroffen.

Er war zu alt für so etwas! Man bekam nicht Herzklopfen nur weil man jemanden in die Augen blickte. Was für ein Blödsinn. Scheinbar hatte sein zusammenleben mit Sirius ihn wieder in sein Teenager-Dasein versetzt.

Die Sitzung hatte er am entgegengesetzten Ende des Raumes von ihr verbracht und versucht nicht in ihre Richtung zu sehen. Versucht war wirklich das richtige Wort.

Nachdem Dumbledore die Sitzung beendet hatte, war sie zu ihnen gekommen und hatte mit Sirius gesprochen. Sie war seine Cousine. Die Tochter der einzigen normalen Verwandten von Sirius. Die zwei hatten sich auf Anhieb verstanden. Sie waren sich so ähnlich. Oder besser: Sirius war einmal so voller Leben gewesen wie Tonks. Azkaban und der Tod von James hatten Sirius verändert. Aber wenn er mit Tonks zusammen war, war er fast wieder der Alte.

Sirius hatte ihn vorgestellt. Sie hatte ihn nur aufmerksam angesehen. „Lupin? Sie waren Lehrer in Hogwarts, oder?" Natürlich, als Auror musste sie auf dem Laufenden sein, was dunkle Kreaturen anbetraf.

Sie kam oft vorbei. Zum Reden oder auf ein schnelles Glas, bevor sie sich mit Freunden traf um abends weg zu gehen. Sie hatte ihn wie jeden anderen behandelt. Sie schien kein Misstrauen zu hegen. Und sie waren Freunde geworden.

Er hatte versucht seine Gefühle zu verdrängen. Sie war jung – zu jung für einen alten einsamen Wolf wie ihn.

Ihre Hand kam wieder in sein Blickfeld. Sie griff wieder nach der Flasche und füllte ihr Glas nach. Er drehte sich zu ihr. Sie starrte gedankenverloren auf die Tischplatte.

„Solltest du nicht vorsichtiger sein mit dem Alkohol? Musst du morgen nicht arbeiten?" Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme lies die besorgten Worte unbedeutend klingen. Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Nein, mach' dir keine Sorgen. Man hat mich nach der Geschichte im Ministerium suspendiert."

Er starrte sie erschrocken an. „Suspendiert? Warum denn?"

Sie lachte bitter. „Oh, man hat sich gefragt, was ich überhaupt dort zu suchen hatte. Gleichzeitig mit einigen der Meistgesuchtesten Todessern und ein paar Kindern. Ganz zu Schweigen von Harry…." Sie spielte mit ihrem Glas. „Ist sowieso egal. Ich bin nur genommen worden weil ich ein Metamorphmagus bin. Sonst hätten die so eine ungeschickte dumme Kuh wie mich nie genommen." Er sah dass Tränen in ihren Augen glitzerten.

„Nymph, nicht! Du weißt, dass du deinen Job gut machst."

Ihr Kopf schoss in seine Richtung und sie fauchte ihn an. „Gut? Ich kann ja nicht einmal ein armseliges Duell gewinnen! Ich kann nicht einmal auf ein paar Kinder aufpassen! Ich kann nicht einmal meinen eigenen Cousin retten!"

Er schloss seine Augen und schluckte. „Ich konnte das alles auch nicht. Und Dumbledore auch nicht und Kingsley nicht und Madeye nicht….scheinbar war keiner dazu im Stande! Keiner!"

Er drehte ihr wieder den Rücken zu. Sie war ein guter Auror. Kingsley sprach mit Respekt von ihr und ihrer Arbeit. Moody würde niemals mit jemandem arbeiten, wenn er nicht von seinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt war.

Er hörte sie schniefen. „Ich bin eine Missgeburt! Ich bin zu nichts zu gebrauchen!"

Erstaunt drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Guck' nicht so! Alle denken das doch sowieso. Die Eltern meines Vaters halten mich für eine Ausgeburt der Hölle und hätten mich als Baby am liebsten ertränkt. Und die Eltern meiner Mutter….Gott, für die bin ich schlimmer als ….Halbblut und Metamorph?" Sie lies ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. „Außer meinen Eltern will mich doch keiner!"

„Das ist doch nicht wahr, Nymph! Hast du nicht dauernd einen anderen Verehrer?" Sie schniefte nun lauter. „Hah, solange ich mich verwandeln kann, bin ich exotisch genug. Sex mit einer Metamorph bedeutet Sex mit jeder Frau, die man will – aber mich, Nymphadora Tonks, die will keiner!"

Das hatte er jetzt nicht gehört. Welche bescheuerten Spielchen hatte sie denn mit diesen Typen gespielt. Himmel! Er brauchte mehr Alkohol, wenn er das hier überstehen wollte.

„Alle meine Freundinnen haben seit Jahren einen festen Freund oder sind verheiratet oder haben sogar schon Kinder. Nur Tonks nicht. Wer will denn Gefahr laufen, dass das eigene Kind diesen Fluch erbt?" Sie hatte aufgehört zu schniefen und ihre Stimme klang nun kalt und bitter.

Gott, sie konnte das nicht wirklich glauben. Er kannte das alles nur zu gut. Waren das nicht seine Gedanken in all den Jahren gewesen? Aber sie? Sie war hübsch, intelligent, liebenswert und hatte Freunde. Freunde, die am Leben waren - zumindest noch. Sie konnte doch ein normales Leben führen!

Sie griff nach der Flasche und lies auf halbem Weg den Arm sinken als sie sah, dass sie leer war. Sie griff unter den Tisch, wo Remus eine Tasche sah und holte ein Flasche Tequila heraus.

„Tut mir leid! Ich wusste nicht, mit was du angefangen hattest. Das passt nicht gut zusammen!" Er starrte sie an. Als ob das etwas ausmachte. In den Mengen, in denen sie den Alkohol konsumierten, war der Geschmack nun wirklich nicht wichtig.

Sie schenkte beide Gläser voll. „Auf uns! Zwei Außenseiter, Missgeburten und Ausgestoßene der Gesellschaft!"

„Nymph, wir sollten..." – Sie starrte ihn nur an. „Was, Remus? Was sollten wir? Aufhören zu trinken?" Herausfordernd trank sie das Glas in einem Zug leer. „Weißt du, du kannst mich mal!"

„Du kannst nicht hier rein spazieren, meine Flasche leer trinken und mich dann auch noch dumm anmachen! Ich will dich hier nicht! Besauf' dich wo anders! Jammer' jemand anderem die Ohren voll!" Er kam gerade so richtig in Fahrt. Höhnisch fuhr er fort. „Du armes Mädchen! Hast du deinen ersten Freund verloren? Gewöhn' dich dran – das hier ist Krieg! Und hör' auf mir die Ohren voll zu heulen, das dich keiner liebt! Was willst du denn von mir hören? Willst du Mitleid? Vergiß' es! Leb' erst einmal so lange wie ich mit einem _wirklichen_ Fluch und dann können wir noch einmal reden!"

Zuerst hatte sie ihn fassungslos angestarrt, dann hatten ihre Züge von einer zunehmenden Wut gesprochen. „Sie ruhig, alter Mann! Du schwimmst seit Jahren im Selbstmitleid! Nie hast du den Mut gehabt, ein Leben für dich zu verlangen! Also erwarte kein Mitleid von mir! Oh, ja: du hast deine Freunde verloren und du bist ein Werwolf, aber was hast DU aus deinem Leben gemacht? Wo sind deine Freunde? Deine Frau? Deine Kinder? Du hast es vorgezogen den Schwanz einzuziehen und erst gar nicht irgendetwas davon zu versuchen. Du bist ein armseliger Feigling!"

Jedes Wort traf sein Ziel. Sie war während ihrer Ansprache aufgestanden und auch er stand nun vor ihr. Beide funkelten sich an. Ein Knurren kam aus seiner Kehle.

„Du suchst doch auch nur den leichten Weg! Welcher anständige Kerl würde dich denn morphen lassen? Willst du mir erzählen, du siehst in diesen Idioten Material für einen Ehemann? Vater deiner Kinder? Du meidest doch ernsthafte Gefühle wie der Teufel das Weihwasser!"

Sie standen dicht voreinander. Remus merkte wie die Gewalt über seine Instinkte ihm entglitt. Sie funkelte ihn an.

„Was willst du mir denn hier erzählen? Du selber gehst mir aus dem Weg! Du rennst doch jedes Mal aus dem Zimmer sobald wir alleine sind. Du fasst mich nur an, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt! Angst, dass ich ansteckend bin? Was bist du denn für ein Wolf?"

Ihre Stimme troff vor Verachtung. Verdammt, er war daran gewöhnt von anderen mit Verachtung behandelt zu werden. Es verletzte ihn nicht einmal mehr. Aber sie ging ihm unter die Haut.

„Du willst von mir angefasst werden? Ja? Du willst sehen, was für ein Wolf ich bin?"

Mit einem Schritt war er bei ihr und riss sie an sich. Er würde gerne behaupten, dass er bewusst den Wolf los gelassen hatte. Aber er hatte keine Kontrolle ab dem Moment, in dem er sie berührte.


	2. Kapitel 2

_Alle Rechte usw. gehören wem auch immer JKR sie verkauft hat..._

_

* * *

  
_

Kapitel 2

Schmerz. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an als wäre er gespalten. Er konnte seine Augen nicht öffnen. Seine Lider waren wie verkleistert.

Verdammt, er hatte vergessen wie man sich am morgen danach fühlte! Wie hatte er so etwas vergessen können? Er versuchte noch einmal seine Augen zu öffnen. Durch einen kleinen Spalt sah er sein dunkles Zimmer.

Durch die Schmerzen und das Wattegefühl hindurch versuchte er sich zu erinnern, wo er den Trank gegen Kater hatte. In seinem Nachtisch? Er linste zu seinem Nachtisch und sah eine rosa Wolke auf dem Kissen neben sich.

Rosa? Oh Gott! Durch einen Nebel sah er vereinzelte Szenen des vergangenen Abends. Sie hatten gestritten und dann....

So etwas war ihm seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert. Er hatte sich immer unter Kontrolle! Immer! Auch bei Frauen! Er lies nie, unter keinen Umständen den Wolf die Kontrolle übernehmen!

Verdammt! Jetzt war es doch passiert! Und dann auch noch mit Tonks – sie war seine Freundin. Er musste den Trank finden. Mit den Kopfschmerzen konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Als er sich aufsetzte, schwappte eine Welle Übelkeit über ihn. Er presste sich die Hände an die Augen und versuchte tiefe Atemzüge. Damit inhalierte er ihren Duft, der mit seinen gemischt in der Luft hing. Sein Magen begann zu flattern. Das vertrug der Alkohol in seinem Magen nicht gut. Verflixt, er musste den Trank finden!

Er begann vom Bett aus nach seiner Hose zu hangeln.

„Was machst du denn?" Ihre Stimme klang entnervt. Guter Start! „Trank" Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Sie ihren Zauberstab vom Nachtisch nahm. „Accio Tasche!" Ihre Tasche schwirrte in das Zimmer.

Prima, daran hätte er auch denken könne. Aber sein Kopf war nicht zu gebrauchen.

Mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen wühlte sie in der Tasche und brachte zwei kleine Phiolen zum Vorschein. Sie reichte ihm eine, entkorkte die andere. Mit einer geübten Bewegung kippte sie den Inhalt in ihren Mund, dann lies sie die Phiole und die Tasche auf den Boden fallen und sich wieder auf die Kissen.

Er schluckte den bitteren Trank und wartete im Sitzen auf die Wirkung. Ihre Hand berührte seinen Arm. „Komm' her! Du kannst unmöglich wach sein!" Er lies sich von ihr zurückziehen. Sie kuschelte sich in seinen Arm und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und schien sofort wieder ein zu schlafen.

Die Kopfschmerzen hörten schlagartig auf und das Wattegefühl nahm ab. Er starrte auf ihre pinken Haare und wunderte sich. Dann sah er die Flecken auf ihrer Schulter. Eindeutig Biss-Spuren. Übelkeit krampfte seinen Magen zusammen. Er fasste unter sein Kissen und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Leise murmelte er den Heilspruch. Mit einem Flimmern verschwand der dunkelrote Kreis. „Was machst du?" verschlafen rieb sie ihre Nase an seiner Brust. „Ich habe dir weh getan."

Sie legte ihr Kinn auf seine Brust und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich mich beschwert habe!"

Er konnte sich an einiges gerade nicht erinnern. Wieso sah sie so gut aus? Sollte sie nicht verknittert und verkatert schrecklich aussehen? Sie hatte seinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Er sollte sich besser konzentrieren.

„Sag' mir nicht, du erinnerst dich nicht?" Er schloss seine Augen. Oh, doch – da waren alle Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht. Sie hatte sich nicht beschwert. Im Gegenteil. Wenn er suchte, würde er sicher einige blaue Flecken finden, die auf ihr Konto gingen. Sie hatte ihre ganze Wut an ihm ausgetobt. Und es war dem Wolf gerade recht gewesen.

„Remus?" Ihre Stimme klang unsicher. „Doch, ich erinnere mich!" Woher kam denn das Seufzen in seiner Stimme? – „Aber?"

Behutsam schob er sie zur Seite und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. Er wusste selbst nicht, was er sagen wollte oder sollte. Was erwartete sie? Oder erwartete sie gar nichts? Sie schien solche Dinge immer locker zu sehen. Hatte oft mit Sirius über ihre Eskapaden gelacht. Woher sollte er wissen, was man in einer solchen Situation sagte?

„Remus?"

Entnervt ergab er sich in sein Schicksal. „Was? Ich fühle mich gerade nicht in der Lage, irgendwelche tiefsinnigen Dinge von mir zu geben." Musste er so aggressiv sein? Er hörte wie sie sich mit einem Seufzen fallen lies.

„Ich bin gleich weg. Mach' dir keine Sorgen!" Er hörte die Decke rascheln und dann wie sie ihre Sachen zusammen suchte.

Wollte er, dass sie ging? Er blickte kurz zu ihr. Sie hatte die Lippen zusammen gepresst. Er konnte die Muskeln an ihrer Wange arbeiten sehen.

„Bitte, ich....." Sie drehte sich zu ihm. Sie hatte ihre Kleider an sich gepresst. Ihre Augen funkelten wütend. „Lass' es Remus! Es war einfach der Alkohol, die Trauer, oder was auch immer passend ist! Und guck' mich nicht so an! Ich bin schon ein großes Mädchen! Bis dann!" Damit drehte sie sich um und ging in das angrenzende Badezimmer.

Remus saß auf dem Bettrand. Er fühlte sich grässlich. Das war eine Tür gewesen, die niemals hätte geöffnet werden dürfen. Er mochte sie. Sogar sehr. Aber sie war viel zu jung und selbst wenn sie älter wäre, er würde sich niemanden aufbürden. Schon gar nicht jemanden, den er mochte. So war es wohl besser. Kein großer Schaden entstanden. Sie würde sicher bald einen neuen Typen an ihrer Seite haben.

Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Er spürte, wie ein heißes Gefühl in ihm hoch kroch. Keiner sollte sie anfassen. Sie gehört ihm.

Bei Merlin! Kein großer Schaden entstanden? Wie hatte er sich das selber antun können? Noch etwas, das er niemals haben konnte.

Er suchte seine Kleidung zusammen, zog sich an und verlies das Zimmer, bevor sie im Bad fertig war.


	3. 3 Kapitel

_Alle Rechte usw. gehören wem auch immer JKR sie verkauft hat..._

_Dieses Kapitel wurde bei der Überarbeitung neu eingefügt...hoffe es gefällt euch!  
_

_

* * *

_

Kapitel 3

Remus warf den Federkiel auf das Pergament vor sich. Es hatte keinen Zweck! Er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren.

Er hatte zuerst versucht in seinem Zimmer zu arbeiten, wie er das üblicherweise tat. Aber selbst mit weit geöffneten Fenstern war ihr Geruch in seine Nase gestiegen. Natürlich war das nicht möglich. Er hatte das Bett frisch bezogen und Decke, Kissen, sogar die Matratze mehrmals mit Reinigungszaubern belegt. Das ganze Zimmer müsste in Meeresduft versinken. Tat es aber nicht. Er konnte sie immer noch riechen.

Nach mehreren Anläufen war er dann mit seinen Unterlagen in die Bibliothek gewechselt. Aber auch hier lenkte ihn alles ab. Jeder Zentimeter in diesem gottverdammten Haus beherbergte Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen an Sirius, an Nymph, an sie drei, wie sie fröhlich die Zeit zusammen verbrachten.

Verdrossen sah er auf seine tropfende Feder. Ein großer Fleck breitete sich auf dem gelblichen Pergament aus. Sirius hatte sich immer über ihn lustig gemacht, weil er immer noch mit einer Feder schrieb. Aber aus einem nostalgischen Grund heraus mochte er Federn lieber als Kugelschreiber. Außerdem musste er seine endgültigen Übersetzungen sowieso in den Computer übertragen, um sie im Verlag ab zu geben.

Er war ein alter nostalgischer Idiot, der an alten Erinnerungen hing und altmodische Dinge tat und für altmodische Werte einstand. Er war ein lebender Anachronismus. Und das er ein Werwolf war, war das Sahnehäubchen auf dem Ganzen.

Sirius hatte ihn aus seiner Grübelei heraus geholt, hatte ihn wider zum Lachen gebracht. Sie hatten Molly Streiche gespielt und sich diebisch gefreut, wenn die Zwillinge den Ärger ab bekamen. Und noch mehr hatten sie gelacht, als die Zwillinge sich rächen wollten und am Ende wieder den Ärger mit Molly hatten.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Er wollte nicht weinen. Nein, er war noch nicht so weit über Sirius und die vergangenen Monate nach zu denken.

Seufzend stand er auf und griff nach seiner Teetasse. Vielleicht gab es in der Küche noch Plätzchen oder Kuchen. Manchmal lies Molly etwas da. Aber Molly war schon einige Tage nicht mehr hier gewesen. Sie saß sicher an den Krankenbetten ihrer zwei Kinder.

So sehr er Nymph auch widersprochen hatte, dass niemand die Schuld an der Geschichte hatte – natürlich fühlte er sich schuldig! Wie könnte er auch nicht? Sie hatten fast eine Hand voll Kinder nicht beschützen können! Harry und seine Freunde waren unglaublich! Mutig, aber noch so jung und unerfahren. Sie machten Fehler, mehr noch als andere. Und die könnten in der heutigen Zeit tödlich sein.

Remus begann im Küchenschrank zu wühlen, aber das lenkte seine trüben Gedanken kaum ab. Und das einzige, was er zu Tage förderte war ein Packung Salzgebäck. Nach dem Ablaufdatum zu schließen hatte noch Sirius Mutter die Packung gekauft. Hah, als hätte die alte Ziege je etwas so profanes wie Lebensmittel selber gekauft!

Deprimiert starrte er auf die Packung. Er könnte an die Ecke zu dem kleinen Tante Emma Laden gehen und noch eine Packung Plätzchen oder Schokolade kaufen. Er holte tief Atem. Oder er könnte endlich die ganzen Ablenkungsmanöver hinter sich lassen und sich hinsetzen und darüber nachdenken, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Er konnte nicht ewig so tun als wenn alles ganz normal war!

Seufzend machte er sich eine Tasse Tee und trug sie dann zu seinem Zimmer hoch. Dort angekommen, stellte er die Tasse auf den Nachttisch, zog sich die Schuhe aus und warf sich auf das Bett. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken! Er schämte sich und ekelte sich vor sich selber. An der gelblichen Decke zog sich ein Riss in Form eines Drachen hin. Und die riesige Spinne in der Ecke könnte die Mäuse aus dem Keller zum Frühstück verspeisen.

Er konnte sich nicht ewig davor verstecken. Entschlossen begann er in die Erinnerungen zu pieken, wie in eine frische Wunde, um zu sehen, wo es am meisten weh tat.

Er war über sie hergefallen wie ein ausgehungertes Tier. Hatte sie gegen die Wand gedrängt und sie aggressiv geküsst. Sie hatte sich das nicht lange gefallen lassen und hatte mit ihm um die Dominanz gerungen. Das hatte wiederum alle Instinkte in ihm frei gesetzt. Er hatte sie mit Gewalt nieder gerungen. Nicht dass sie sich ohne Wiederwehr unterworfen hätte. Sie hatte getreten, geschlagen und gebissen. Und trotzdem hatte sie ihm die Kleider vom Leib gerissen. Er hatte sie nicht vergewaltigt. Aber er hätte es getan, weil er nichts im Griff gehabt hatte. Hätte sie ihn wirklich abgewehrt und nicht nur ihre Frustration, Verwirrung und Trauer an ihm abreagiert, es wäre ihm in diesem Moment vollkommen egal gewesen. Und das machte ihm höllische Angst.

Sie war für ihn etwas ganz besonderes. Sie hatte ihn von Anfang an behandelt wie jeden anderen. Ihre Freundschaft bedeutet ihm so viel. Und er hatte...

Er drehte sich auf den Bauch und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Kissen. Er hasste sich! Er hasste, dass er solche kranken Gelüste überhaupt hegte. Er ekelte sich vor sich selber!

Er konnte ihr nicht wieder unter die Augen treten. Aber er konnte ihr gar nicht aus dem Weg gehen – beim nächsten Ordenstreffen würden sie sich zwangsläufig wieder sehen. Er musste sich entschuldigen. Erklärungen finden. Aber wie erklärte er denn so etwas? Was hatte sie gesagt? 'Es war einfach der Alkohol, die Trauer, oder was auch immer passend ist! ' Was war denn das passende? Das er ein Werwolf war und nicht nur an drei Tagen im Monat gefährlich?

Sie hatten sich einmal darüber unterhalten, wie sehr er es hasste Werwolf zu sein, weil es sein Leben und sein Wesen beeinflusste. Sie hatte es nicht verstanden. Aber er hatte etwas über sie gelernt. „Du bist nur an drei Tagen im Monat verflucht ich bin jeden einzelnen, verdammten Tag Metamorph!" Er hatte sie erstaunt angesehen. „Aber Nymph, das ist eine Gabe – kein Fluch!" Sie hatte ihn kalt angelacht. „Du hörst dich an wie meine Mutter. Geschenk der Nymphen, dass ich nicht lache! Glaubst du im Ernst, die Leute empfangen mich mit offenen Armen? Weißt du, warum es in ganz Großbritannien nur drei registrierte Metamorphmagi gibt? Vor knapp 200 Jahren hat es eine kleine Hetzjagd auf die lügnerischen doppelgesichtigen Missgeburten gegeben. Die Magier unseres Landes haben innerhalb von vier Jahren über 80 Metamorphmagi verbrennt. Das sind mehr als die Muggel bei den Hexenverbrennungen im Mittelalter in Großbritannien geschafft haben. Danach gab es keine Überlebenden. Und Kinder, die diesen Fluch trugen, wurden gleich umgebracht. Deswegen gibt es kaum noch welche!"

Er hatte sich vorher nicht viel mit Metamorphmagi beschäftigt. Wie sie gesagt hatte: es gab kaum welche. Aber sie war Auror, vielleicht nicht hundertprozentig von der Gesellschaft anerkannt, aber zumindest stand sie nicht außerhalb des Gesetztes wie er. Werwölfe hatten keine Rechte, waren Nicht-Menschen. Er könnte nie Auror werden oder Arzt oder irgendeinen anderen rechtschaffenen Beruf in der magischen Welt ergreifen.

Trotzdem hatte er an diesem Abend verstanden, dass die immer gut gelaunte Tonks eine nette Fasade war. Das Mädchen dahinter aber kaum jemand kannte. Er fühlte sich geehrt, dass sie ihn so hinter ihre oberflächliche Erscheinung blicken lies.

Dann hatte er sie eines Abends in der Eingangshalle auf dem Boden weinend gefunden. Sirius hatte sich gleich aus dem Staub gemacht. So blieb es an Remus heraus zu finden, was los war. Erst nach langer Zeit erzählte sie ihm von den toten Kindern und dem vielen Blut. Und noch viel später von dem toten Todesser, der auf ihr Konto ging. Er hatte sie die ganze Nacht in den Armen gehalten.

Nach dieser Nacht erzählte sie ihm häufiger, was sie bedrückte. Oft von ihrer Arbeit und den grausigen Übergriffen der Todesser. Sie sprachen über Dinge, mit denen er noch niemals mit jemand anderen gesprochen hatte.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie das ist, wenn Narben nicht verheilen. Tut es weh?" Noch nie hatte ihn jemand das gefragt. „Nein, es brennt manchmal und wenn das Wetter wechselt zieht es." Sie hatte ihn schüchtern angesehen. „Kann ich sie sehen?" Erstaunt hatte er sie angesehen. Seine Narbe war etwas sehr intimes. Mit jedem anderen Körperteil hätte er weniger Probleme gehabt. Sie hatte es ihm angesehen.

Dann hatte sie ihren Ärmel hoch gezogen und kurze Zeit später wurden drei tiefrote Furchen sichtbar. „Ein Todesser hat mich in meinem ersten Einsatz erwischt. Es war ein dämlicher Fehler – hätte mich fast meinen Arm gekostet. Seitdem bin ich konzentrierter bei den Einsätzen."

Er strich über die roten Striemen. „Wie lange ist das her?" Sie hielt den Arm ganz ruhig. „Drei Jahre." Er holte tief Luft, setzte sich hin und zog sein Hosenbein nach oben. In seiner Wade prankten die Zahnabdrücke wie am ersten Tag. Sie hatte sich vor ihn hin gehockt und hatte die Wunde von allen Seiten betrachtet. Dann hatte sie sich zu ihm auf das Sofa gesetzt und über andere Dinge gesprochen.

Es war merkwürdig. Es war intimer gewesen als hätten sie sich nackt gesehen.

Sirius hatte sich über ihn lustig gemacht. Er sei wie ein verliebter Teenager. Einmal verglich er ihn mit dem Helden eines schlechten Liebesromans. „Du bist wie der arme, aber herzensgute Edelmann, der sich in das holde, reiche Fräulein verliebt und es aus der Ferne anschmachtet. Mensch, das ist so drittklassig! Tu endlich was! Sie wartet doch nur darauf!"

Hatte er vorhin nicht schon darüber nachgedacht, was für ein wandelnder Anachronismus er war? Das bestätigte es ja nur! Genau so war es: er WAR der arme, ausgestoßene, alte Werwolf und sie war die hübsche, junge und erfolgreiche Aurorin. Das konnte nur drittklassig erscheinen und fünftklassig enden: einer würde am Ende tot auf der Bühne liegen und er könnte wetten, dass es der Werwolf war.

Sirius hatte Recht: er war wie ein verliebter Teenager. Er genoss es richtig. Wann hatte er sich das letzte Mal so gefühlt? Er liebte seine kleinen harmlosen Tagträume von Nymph. Wie er sie zärtlich küssen würde. Sie auf Händen tragen. Verehren und liebevoll behandeln. Wenn die Tagträume in richtige Träume übergingen, dann kam noch ein Hauch von Leidenschaft hinzu.

Trotzdem mied er es länger mit ihr alleine zu sein. Manchmal hatte er den Raum fluchtartig verlassen, weil die Stimmung zwischen ihnen wechselte, zu etwas süßem, verheißungsvollem. Er hegte seine Verliebtheit wie eine seltene Pflanze, der er immer wieder die Wurzeln stutzte.

Er hatte sich niemals träumen lassen, dass ihr erster Kuss, die erste Nacht nur aus Gewalt, Aggression bestehen würde – nur der Wolf und nichts von ihm.

Ein diffuser Schmerz durchzog seinen Körper. Er legte sich auf die Seite und zog die Beine an. Er musste mit ihr reden, aber was er sagen sollte, war ihm ein Rätsel.

_Gott, wie hat das alles so schnell den Bach hinunter gehen können?_


	4. Kapitel 4

_Alle Rechte usw. gehören wem auch immer JKR sie verkauft hat..._

_

* * *

  
_

Kapitel 4

Remus verglich die Liste, der Angriffe Greybacks mit einer Karte von England. Kingsley hatte ihm die Liste mitgebracht. Sie versuchten ein Muster zu erkennen oder zu entdecken, wo das Rudel sein Quartier hatte. Die Angriffe schienen wahllos durcheinander gewürfelt. Trotzdem glaubte Remus fest daran, dass dahinter ein Muster stecken musste.

Er schaute auf seine Uhr. In zehn Minuten würde das Treffen beginnen. „Ich muss mir das noch einmal in Ruhe angucken. Zusammen mit den Mondtabellen." Kingsley nickte. „Behalte die Liste. Es ist eine Kopie." Grübelnd starrte Remus weiter auf die roten Punkte auf der Karte.

Heute Abend war Vollmond und er konnte sich nur schlecht konzentrieren. Er hoffte nur, das Treffen würde nicht so lange dauern. Seit er für den Orden arbeitete hatte er nur unregelmäßig für den Verlag arbeiten können. Sein Geld reichte nicht mehr für die Wolfsbannzutaten und wer hätte ihn auch brauen sollen. Sirius hatte es gemacht, als er noch genug Geld hatte. Natürlich hatte er Remus angeboten die Zutaten zu besorgen. Aber Remus war zu stolz gewesen. Er wollte keine Almosen. Und so einfach war es auch für Sirius nicht an Gold heran zu kommen. Er konnte nicht in Gringotts hinein spazieren und es holen. So wanderte Stück für Stück das Familiensilber zu Mundungus. Zusätzliches Gold zu benötigen wäre eine Last gewesen. Remus wollte nicht seinem Freund zur Last fallen. Aber das war jetzt sowieso Schnee von gestern.

Sie betrat den Raum. Er spürte ihre Gegenwart. Alle seine Sinne schienen sich auf die Eingangstür am anderen Ende des langen Saales zu konzentrieren. Er bekämpfte den Impuls sich um zu drehen.

„Tonks! Hey, Tonks" Er hörte ihre Schritte stoppen. „Oh, Hallo Henry! Wie geht's dir?" Remus ballte die Faust. Henry Jamison. Sie hatte Sirius erzählt, sie fände ihn brauchbares Material. Er konnte sich noch an ihr Grinsen erinnern. „Ich wollte fragen, ob du Lust hast nachher noch etwas trinken zu gehen." Er hörte Stoff rascheln. „Uh, tut mir Leid, ich kann heute nicht." Er hörte wie sie einen Schritt machte, dann wieder inne hielt. „Vielleicht in den nächsten Tagen?" Jamison war hartnäckig.

Es sollte ihn nicht stören. Er wollte doch, dass sie jemanden in ihrem Alter kennen lernte und glücklich wurde.

„Oh." Sie klang erstaunt. „Ich...ich kann im Moment nicht. Tut mir leid. Ich bin ganz durch den Wind. Das mit Sirius und dann mit meiner Suspendierung...tut mir leid, Henry." Ihre Stimme klang bedrückt, dann hörte er ihre Schritte näher kommen. Dann war sie nahe genug, dass er ihren Herzschlag hören konnte. Er wurde schneller. Ihr Geruch wurde intensiver. Als sie hinter ihm stand, spürte er die Wärme, die von ihrem Körper ausging. „Hallo Remus!"

Langsam drehte er sich um. Es war unglaublich wie alle seine Sinne von ihr eingenommen wurden. Er ertrank fast in dieser Reizüberflutung. Ihr Herzschlag nahm einen anderen Rhythmus an und ihr Geruch änderte sich, wurde würziger, aggressiver. „Hallo Tonks, nett dich zu sehen! Mir geht es gut - ich hoffe, dir auch." Ihre Stimme war mehr als gereizt.

Oh, ja – er hätte wirklich etwas sagen sollen. Aber sie hatte sich schon wütend umgedreht. Mit einem Sprung schnappte er nach ihrem Arm und ein Knurren kam aus seiner Kehle.

Außer ihr hatten alle im Umkreis den Laut gehört und nicht nur sie drehte sich erstaunt um. Sie starrte ihn an.

In diesem Moment begann Dumbledore zu sprechen. Alle drehten sich zum Kopf der Tafel. Remus ging zurück an seinen Platz, Tonks Arm immer noch fest im Griff. Erst als sie sich neben ihn setzte, lies er sie los.

Zu Beginn jeden Treffens trug Dumbledore immer eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse der letzten Wochen vor. Dieses Mal war das zentrale Thema die wachsende Zahl der Werwolf-Attacken, da der Vollmond bevor stand.

Kopfschmerzen breiteten sich schnell von Remus Nasenwurzel aus. Er hasste diese Treffen schon unter normalen Umständen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, wie viel Zeit durch sinnlose Diskussionen vergeudet wurde. Es gab immer ein paar, die jedes Detail bis zum Erbrechen durch diskutieren mussten. Normalerweise konnte er sie ignorieren, heute war das extrem schwierig. Er begann mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch zu trommeln. Es fiel ihm schwer still zu sitzen.

Das Tonks neben ihm saß machte ihn noch nervöser. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was er ihr sagen wollte. Wie er sich entschuldigen konnte. Er hatte das Gefühl keine Luft zu bekommen. Er versuchte sich von dem klaustrophobischen Gefühl abzulenken und sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was besprochen wurde.

Oh Gott, nicht Agrippa. Wenn der Alte erst einmal in Fahrt kam, konnte er gut einen Tag über den Sinn von Wasser in der Suppe diskutieren. Remus begann zu schwitzen. Er musste hier raus. Er hielt das keinen Moment länger aus ohne jemandem den Kopf ab zu reißen. Nymphadora drehte sich erstaunt zu ihm um. Hatte er geknurrt? Er konnte fühlen wie seine Nackenhaare sich sträubten. Abrupt stand er auf und verließ schnellstens den Raum.

Sobald die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel und er die kühle Luft auf dem Gang einatmete fühlte er sich besser. Er lehnte sich kurz an die Tür und schloss die Augen. Als er sich einigermaßen gesammelt hatte, ging er zu seinem Zimmer. Er war mittlerweile wieder in seine alte Wohnung gezogen, aber keiner hatte bisher das Zimmer benötigt. So konnte er es immer als Rückzugsort verwenden. Und Grimmauld Place hatte seine Vorteile für einen Werwolf. Die Kerker im Keller sahen grausig aus und er wollte gar nicht wissen, wozu man Kerker in einem Wohnhaus benötigt hatte, aber die Zellen waren werwolfssicher. Molly und Arthur hatten sich bereit erklärt ihn später dort ein zu sperren.

In seinem Zimmer warf er sich auf das Bett und schloss die Augen. Das verdammte Ding roch immer noch nach ihr. Er bildete sich das nur ein. Seit der Nacht hatte er sich nicht mehr so gut unter Kontrolle. Seine Nerven lagen blank. Er konnte sich kaum noch an eine Zeit erinnern in der er den Wolf so schlecht unter Kontrolle hatte.

Er drehte sich zur Seite und vergrub seine Nase im Kissen. Vielleicht wollte er den Geruch gar nicht loswerden. Vielleicht wünschte er sich nichts mehr als gedankenlos seinen Gefühlen nach zu geben und mit Nymphadora Tonks ein Leben auf zu bauen. In deinen Träumen alter Mann – nach der Vorstellung würde sie ihn sicher nicht wollen. Als wenn sie das zuvor je getan hätte! Trotzdem: jeden Morgen neben ihr aufwachen....

„Remus?" Sie stand neben seinem Bett und schüttelte ihn an der Schulter. Er musste eingenickt sein. Verwirrt starrte er sie an. „Das Treffen ist vorbei und der Mond geht gleich auf. Molly hat mir die Schlüssel zum Keller gegeben." Verschlafen rappelte er sich auf und folgte ihr stumm in den Keller. Er bekam den Kopf nicht klar und spürte bereits, wie sich alles in ihm in Vorbereitung auf die Verwandlung zusammen zog.

„Brauchst du noch etwas?" Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf. Nachdem er in den steinernen Raum getreten war, zog sie die schwere Gittertür zu. Sirius hatte die eiserne Tür ausgetauscht. Er hatte sie zu deprimierend gefunden und Remus hatte sich regelmäßig daran verletzt. Das Gitter war besser.

Bevor sie sich zum Gehen wandte, blieb sie zögernd stehen. Es sah aus als wollte sie noch etwas sagen. Dann seufzte sie und lies ihn alleine.

Der Mond sang in seinem Blut und Sekunden später war sein Kummer vergessen. Er war ersetzt durch den Drang aus seinem Kerker zu entfliehen. Der Wolf rannte gegen das Gitter an.


	5. Kapitel 5

_Alle Rechte usw. gehören wem auch immer JKR sie verkauft hat...

* * *

_

Kapitel 5

Er lief an den Wänden seines Gefängnisses entlang. Sechs Schritte, dann vier, dann wieder sechs und wieder vier – dann war der Kreis beendet. Er wollte raus, er musste raus. Der Mond zog ihn, auch wenn er ihn nicht sehen konnte. Eine Sehnsucht durchzog ihn. Er wollte den Mond sehen. Sein Geheul schallte von dem Kellergewölbe zurück.

Er begann wieder zu traben. Drei Wände aus massivem Stein, eine aus Gittern. Die Steine rochen nach altem Blut, lange getrocknet. Grauen und Schmerz wurden von ihnen ausgeschwitzt. Der Zwang hier hinaus zu müssen wurde übermächtig.

Das Gitter war die Schwachstelle. Er rannte dagegen an. Er spürte den Schmerz nicht. Immer und immer wieder rannte er dagegen an. Knurrte, fletschte die Zähne. Er musste hier raus.

Dann hörte er ein Geräusch. Ein Geruch drang zu ihm. Sofort zog sich sein Magen zusammen: Beute. Hunger und Gier schlugen in seinen Körper. Die Geräusche und der Geruch kamen näher. Er begann wieder gegen das Gitter zu rennen. Er musste raus, er musste jagen, töten, reißen, zerfetzen…..musste!

Dann sah er sie. Schrille Farben brannten in seinen Augen. Das Fell der Beute hatte eine merkwürdige Farbe, aber der Geruch drängte ihm das Wasser in den Mund. Sie starrte ihm in die Augen. Ihr Duft enthielt keine Angst.

Er würde sie leicht zerreißen, sie sah schwach aus. Sie war dumm keine Angst zu haben. Ein Knurren drang aus seiner Brust. Er sah das Pulsieren an ihrem Hals. Er konnte es schon deutlich sehen und spüren: seine Zähne, wie sie sich in ihren Nacken senken, das Blut in seinen Mund pulsiert und dann das Knacken der Knochen. Seine Krallen, die in das weiche Fleisch drängen.

Er sprang – und prallte wieder von dem Gitter ab. Frustriert ging er zurück in die Lauerhaltung. Er würde seine Beute bekommen – er war ein guter Jäger. Sie bewegte sich rückwärts. Hatte sie Angst bekommen? Nein, er konnte immer noch keine Angst riechen. Sie hockte sich ihm gegenüber und starrte ihn weiter an. Er bewegte sich nicht, immer bereit zu springen.

Hunger und Gier pulsten mit jedem Herzschlag durch seinen Körper. Seine Muskeln verkrampften sich. Aber er konnte warten.

Er spürte wie die Nacht voran schritt. Dann plötzlich änderte sich ihr Duft, war durchsetzt mit Trauer. Erst nahm er es kaum wahr. Es wurde von den Ausdünstungen der Steine überlagert. Die Beute war schwächer als er dachte. Die Traurigkeit, die von ihr ausging wurde immer stärker, durchdrang seine Wahrnehmung, überschwemmte ihn. Gier und Hunger wichen zurück und machten der Traurigkeit Platz. Er würde ihre Schwäche nutzen! Die Beute war schon sein!

Dann geschah etwas merkwürdiges. Die Trauer wurde immer stärker und schien ihn selber einzufangen. Winselnd wich er zurück. In einer der hinteren Ecken legte er sich flach auf den Boden. Er sehnte sich nach dem Mond, Gefährten.


	6. Kapitel 6

_Alle Rechte usw. gehören wem auch immer JKR sie verkauft hat..._

_

* * *

  
_

Kapitel 6

Er lief nervös in der Küche von Grimmauld Place herum und wartete auf Nymphadora. An diesem Morgen hatte ein Zettel an seinem Teebecher gelehnt. Sie würde heute Abend kommen. Sie mussten reden. Allein der Gedanke drehte ihm den Magen um.

Sie war jeden Abend kurz vor dem Mondaufgang gekommen, hatte ihn wortkarg in seine Zelle geschlossen und war erst wieder gekommen, wenn die Transformation beendet war. Am zweiten Abend hatte er versucht, sie zu bitten nicht zu kommen.

Auf die detaillierten Bilder in seinem Kopf, wie er seine Zähne in ihren Nacken schlug hätte er gerne verzichtet. Vielleicht hätte er es ihr so erklären sollen – dann wäre sie vielleicht nicht wieder gekommen. Aber er hatte nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden. Er war sich sicher, sie würde ihn ebenso verabscheuen, wie er sich selber und sobald er die Worte aussprechen würde, wären es real. Und so war sie wieder gekommen.

An jedem Morgen war er unter einer Decke aufgewacht. In der Küche hatte er Frühstück vorgefunden. Sie war immer schon weg. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er darüber denken sollte. Seit er ein Kind gewesen war, hatte sich niemand mehr so um ihn gekümmert. Aber es war nicht richtig. Sie sollte sich nicht um ihn kümmern.

Tagsüber hatte er versucht sich abzulenken. Er hat an einer seiner Übersetzungen gearbeitet. Aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Er war nervös, fand keine Ruhe.

Wenn er doch einmal einschlief, hatte er schreckliche Alpträume. Hunger zerriss seine Eingeweide. Eine Sehnsucht zog mit aller Macht an ihm. Und immer wieder schlug er seine Zähne in Nymphadoras Kehle. Spürte das heiße Blut, hörte die zarten Knochen brechen.

Er hatte sich mit Kingsley und Dumbledore getroffen um noch einmal die Werwolf-Übergriffe zu diskutieren. Diesen Vollmond hatte es seltsamerweise keine erneuten Angriffe gegeben. Dafür hatte Kingsley Remus ein Flugblatt gezeigt.

Es war ein einfaches Blatt Papier. Man sah einen Wolf der den Mond anheulte. Erst als Remus das Blatt in die Hand nahm, erschien am unteren Rand eine Schrift. Es wurde eine Versammlung aller Werwölfe beim nächsten Neumond in der Nähe von Dublin angekündigt.

Sie hatten lange diskutiert. Es hatte noch nie eine Versammlung gegeben. Die Wölfe, die nicht in Rudeln lebten – besser gesagt in DEM Rudel - waren Einzelgänger. Wozu also eine Versammlung? Das klang alles nach einer Falle. Auch wenn der Versammlungsort sich sicher anhörte: ein alter Steinkreis in einem Wald südlich von Dublin. Die alten Heiligen Stätten konnten nicht entweiht werden. Die Magie war zu stark an diesen Orten. Es stand nicht dabei, wer die Versammlung einberufen hatte. Aber Remus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Fenrir war.

Das war einer der Gründe für die lange Diskussion. Natürlich wollte Remus hingehen. Aber er war von Fenrir als Beute deklariert worden. Allerdings war das über 15 Jahre her. Hätte der alte Wolf ihn wirklich tot sehen wollen, hätte er genug Gelegenheiten gehabt.

Letztendlich gaben Kingsely und Dumbledore nach. Sie hätten ihn sowieso nicht davon abhalten können. Und sie benötigten dringend Informationen über die Angriffe. Und dann gab es noch Gerüchte über Verbindungen mit Voldemort.

Endlich hatte er eine Aufgabe, ein Ziel! Trotzdem konnte er sich im Moment nicht richtig darüber freuen. Er begann Wasser in einen Kessel zu füllen.

Warum war er nur so überpünktlich hier gewesen? Am liebsten wäre er wieder gegangen. Gott, er war doch kein Teenager mehr! Sie würden sich mehr oder weniger unangenehme Dinge sagen und dann würde er sie nicht mehr sehen. Zumindest nicht außerhalb der Ordens-Treffen.

Er hörte die Vordertür. Sein Herz begann zu rasen. Schweiß brach ihm aus. Er hörte Schritte näher kommen. Dann roch er sie. Wieder schien ihr Geruch ein Eigenleben in seinem Körper hervor zu rufen. Schneller als ihm lieb war, stand sie in der Küche.

„Hallo Nymph, ich habe Tee gemacht. Möchtest du eine Tasse?" Nervös winkte er ihr mit zwei Tassen zu.

Sie grinste und hielt eine Papiertüte hoch. „Ich habe Muffins mitgebracht. Von dem Bäcker an der Ecke." Jetzt roch er auch das Gebäck.

Sie legte die Tüte auf den Tisch und riss sie auf. Das Geräusch klang zu laut in seinen Ohren. Sie hockte sich auf einen der Stühle und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er riss sich aus seiner Starre und brachte die zwei Tassen mit Tee an den Tisch. Schweigend begannen sie die Muffins zu essen. Sie schmeckten wie Schuhsohlen.

„Ich fange morgen wieder an zu arbeiten. Sie haben mich heute ins Büro gerufen und meine Suspendierung aufgehoben." Fröhlich lächelte sie ihn an. Ihre Augen funkelten. Er hatte sie seit Wochen nicht mehr so entspannt gesehen. Er wusste, er würde das bald ändern. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Er senkte den Blick auf den Tisch. „Das freut mich für dich!"

Er krümelte an seinem Muffin herum. Er sah am Rand seines Blickfeldes, wie ihre Hände den Kuchen zerkleinerten und dann verschwand eine ihrer Hände mit dem Stück Kuchen aus seiner Sicht. Sie hatte schöne Hände. Vielleicht nicht im klassischen Sinn. Sie waren nicht gepflegt und lackiert. Aber sie hatte lange schlanke Finger. Sie waren wahrscheinlich das einzige an ihr, dass man elegant nennen konnte. Obwohl…

Er starrte wieder auf die Krümel. Nymph bewegte sich. Sie schien nervös zu sein. Noch länger konnte er das Schweigen nicht hinaus zögern. Ohne die Krümel aus den Augen zu lassen, sagte er „Es tut mir leid." Das Schweigen senkte sich bleischwer auf ihn. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er keine Luft bekam.

„Und was genau tut dir leid?" Ihr Stimme klang kalt und schien überlaut in der Küche zu hallen.

Das war nicht ihr Ernst! Er konnte immer noch nicht ohne davor zurück zu schrecken daran denken – und jetzt sollte er es in Worte fassen? Seine Kehle schnürte sich zusammen. Er schluckte ein paar Mal schwer um sie zu befreien.

„Remus?"

Verdammt! Er musste etwas sagen. „Ich..." seine Stimme versagte ihm kläglich. Er räusperte sich. „Ich habe dir Gewalt angetan." Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, wie klein und verzagt seine Stimme klang. Aber er hatte es verdient hier zu sitzen und das über sich ergehen zu lassen!

Die ganze Zeit über hatte er die Krümel auf dem Tisch angestarrt. Einer sah aus wie ein Bärenkopf. Sie machte ein halbersticktes Geräusch. Was das wohl bedeutete? Wieder das Geräusch, dieses Mal lauter. Erschrocken überlegte er, ob sie sich vielleicht verschluckt hatte. Remus blickte kurz zu hinüber und gefror mitten in der Bewegung.

Nymphadora Tonks saß mit einer Hand vor dem Mund, rot angelaufenem Gesicht da und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Als sie nun seinem Blick begegnete, prustete sie los. Remus starrte sie ungläubig an. Fand sie das alles lustig?

Sie versuchte wieder Luft zu bekommen. „Gewalt..." Und wieder lachte sie laut los. „angetan..." Sie wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. Verletzt sah Remus sie an. „Ich finde das gar nicht witzig!" Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und wurde wieder Ernst.

„Ich weiß, Remus. Aber im Ernst: Mir Gewalt angetan? Wo hast du denn den Ausdruck her? Außerdem: wir haben uns gegenseitig Gewalt angetan, wenn überhaupt. Remus, auch wenn du es nicht für möglich hälst, aber ich kann mich zur Wehr setzen. An dem Abend hatte ich die ganze Zeit meinen Zauberstab in Reichweite. Und nein, nicht weil ich dachte, ich würde ihn brauchen. Das ist so eine Auroren-Angewohnheit. Ich hätte mich jederzeit anders als durch körperliche Gewalt vor dir schützen können. Aber das brauchte ich nicht und wollte ich nicht!"

Er hatte seine Zweifel. Verwirrt stand er auf und lief zum Wasserkessel. Eine frische Tasse Tee konnte nicht schaden. Das Gespräch lief so gar nicht wie erwartet.

„Remus?" Er drehte sich zu ihr. „Hast du deswegen keine Frau?" Remus spürte wie seine Wangen warm wurden. Er drehte sich wieder zur Arbeitsplatte und begann denn Tee zu bereiten. Was musste sie von ihm denken? Er hatte Glück, dass sie es so locker nahm.„Ich...ich bin nicht immer so. Ich bin eigentlich nie so. Das war das erste Mal." Er hörte ein Seufzen. „Da bin ich aber erleichtert."

Er hörte wie sie aufstand und hinter ihn trat. Dann spürte er ihre Arme, wie sie sich um seine Taille schlangen. „Das hätte ich nicht jede Nacht durchhalten können." Er spürte ihre Worte an seinem Rücken vibrieren. Hypnotisiert sah er auf ihre Hände auf seinem Bauch. Es fühlte sich gut an und richtig und...Nicht jede Nacht durch gehalten? Was meinte sie damit? Wollte sie etwa andeuten, dass sie...? Das war Wahnsinn! Das durfte nicht wieder passieren!

Er drehte sich um. Sie musste einen Schritt zurück treten und sah ihn nun gebannt an. „Nymph..." Sie sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck und trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Sie sah verletzt aus. Dann setzte sie ein Lächeln auf. Nein! Er wollte nicht die oberflächliche, all zeit gut gelaunte Tonks! Sie drehte sich um und lief zu ihrem Platz am Tisch zurück.

Er räusperte sich. „Ich war heute bei Dumbeldore. An Neumond findet ein Treffen der Wölfe statt. Ich werde versuchen mich in Fenrirs Rudel einzuschleichen."

„Das ist…." Er hörte wie sie die Luft scharf einsog. Sie hatte ihm immer noch den Rücken zugewandt. Traurig sah er auf seine Schuhe. Er hatte nicht gewollt, das eine Mauer zwischen ihnen auftauchte. Aber es war besser so. Für sie und für ihn! „Remus, das ist keine gute Idee!" Ihre Stimme klang …einfühlsam? Er riss seinen Kopf so schnell hoch, dass sein Nacken knackte. Wut flackerte auf. Endtäuschung. Sie traute es ihm nicht zu!

„Was soll das heißen?" Sie hatte sich ihm wieder zugewandt, wich aber seinem Blick aus. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Remus, du bist nicht in der seelischen Verfassung eine Undercover-Aktion zu starten." Sie sah auf. „Und bevor du anfängst mich zu ignorieren, höre mich wenigstens an!" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war fast flehend.

Wut brannte in seinem Magen. Aber er wollte nicht darauf reagieren.

„Du hast dich in letzter Zeit nicht wie du selbst verhalten. Du hast wieder angefangen zu trinken und….und das mit uns… du bist labil. Du hast eben selber gesagt, dass dir sowas noch nie passiert ist. Und wenn du noch einmal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken würdest, würdest du zum selben Ergebnis kommen!" Sie hatte mit eindringlicher Stimme gesprochen. Den letzten Satz hatte sie dann trotzig vorgebracht.

Musste er sich so was von ihr anhören? Labil? Die Wut pulste durch ihn wie ein selbstständiges Wesen.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Labil? Ich glaube kaum, dass ausgerechnet du dir dazu ein Urteil bilden kannst! Trinken? Wie kommt es, dass du dir jetzt darüber Sorgen machst? Vor ein paar Tagen schienst du nichts dagegen zu haben!" Er versuchte so viel Hohn wie er aufbringen konnte in seine Stimme zu legen. Er sah, wie sie zusammen zuckte. Gut so! Geschah ihr recht, dieser kleinen, dummen.....

Er konnte nicht still stehen. Er musste weg von ihr, sonst würde er etwas tun, was ihm hinterher Leid tun würde. Er drehte sich um und knallte seine Tasse auf die Ablage. Er hörte wie sie tief einatmete.

„Remus, hier geht es nicht um mich. Ich weiß, dass ich schon mal in besserer Verfassung war. Aber ich soll auch nicht Undercover gehen und mein Chef würde das im Moment nicht mal in seinen Träumen erwägen. Hast du mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen?"

Er drehte sich um, lehnte sich mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen an das Waschbecken. Er nahm seinen ganzen Stolz und seine Wut zusammen und starrte hochmütig auf sie hinab. „Was denkst du denn? Bin ich labil genug, die Aktion alleine durch zu ziehen?" Durch die Nase schnauben war gut, besser als sein ewiges Knurren.

„Natürlich habe ich das alles mit ihm und Kingsley durchgesprochen. Und die zwei hatten keine Einwände." Zumindest grob hatten sie über das weitere Vorgehen gesprochen. Aber wieso rechtfertigte er sich überhaupt vor ihr? Wer war sie denn?

Sie stand auf und kam auf ihn zu. Ihre Augen blitzten nun gefährlich. Dicht vor ihm blieb sie stehen. Er konnte ihre Körperwärme an seinen Armen spüren. Wut pulsierte in Wellen von ihrem Körper. Sie wagte es ihm gegenüber eine Drohhaltung einzunehmen? „Natürlich haben die keine Einwände. Die haben dich ja nicht so gesehen, wie ich." Leise zischte sie „ Was hast du vor? Als Held sterben?"

Heiß schoss es durch seine Adern. Seine Wut verschwand schlagartig. Ihr Blick brannte sich in seinen. Er wandte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. Jetzt musste er ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.

„Das ist es! Du willst hingehen und wirst dein Bestes tun und sobald du denkst du hast keinen Nutzen mehr für den Orden, wirst du deinen Freunden folgen!" Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

Wie sie es sagte klang es wie etwas Sträfliches. Sie hatte keine Ahnung! Sie war jung und hatte bisher ein angenehmes Leben gehabt. Er hatte seit er sechs Jahre alt war immerzu mit sich selbst kämpfen müssen. Und dann mit anderen. Er war es so leid! Er war müde!

Er spürte mehr als er sah, dass sie sich umwandte und zum Tisch zurückging. Ein dumpfer Knall ließ ihn aufblicken. Ihre geballte Faust lag auf der Tischplatte.

Stille breitete sich aus. Sein Magen hatte sich zusammen gekrampft. Dann hört er einen kleinen Laut, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte. Er sah Tränen in ihren Augen. „Hast du nichts, wofür du Leben möchtest? Nichts, was es lebenswert macht?"

Er sah sie schweigend an. Er wusste, was sie hören wollte. Es wäre vielleicht nicht einmal gelogen. Sie war ein guter Grund zu Leben. Heute – aber was wäre morgen? Irgendwann würde sie merken, was es bedeutete sich mit einem Werwolf ein zu lassen. Sie würden sie nicht nur suspendieren, sie würden sie entlassen. Ihre Freunde und Bekannte und wahrscheinlich auch ihre Familie würden beginnen sie zu meiden.

Und dann war da noch der kleine Altersunterschied von 13 Jahren. Selbst wenn er kein Werwolf wäre, war er doch verglichen mit ihr ein langweiliger Stubenhocker, der lieber ein Buch las als in den Pub zu gehen.

Das hatte alles keine Zukunft. Er wäre nur eine kurze Ablenkung für sie. Und zurück würde wieder nur er bleiben. Alleine und vor dem Haufen, der einmal sein Leben gewesen war. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft Hoffnung zu haben. Er wollte das alles nicht noch einmal durchleben. Jetzt und hier würde er das Ende setzen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht.

„Ich werde schon keinen Mist bauen!"

Als er sie wieder ansah, waren ihre Augen ausdruckslos, fast tot. Sie war blasser als die Wand. Das grelle Pink ihrer Haare stach noch krasser hervor.

Beunruhigt machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Nymph?" So hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte er. Das war es doch, was er wollte. Er wollte sie von sich stoßen. Er konnte sie jetzt nicht trösten. Er machte einen Schritt zurück.

Sehr gerade stand sie vor ihm, schaute ihn noch einmal an, dann drehte sie sich um und ging zur Tür. Ohne sich noch einmal um zudrehen sagte sie, mit der Hand auf dem Türgriff. „Leb' wohl, Remus!"


	7. Kapitel 7

_Alle Rechte usw. gehören wem auch immer JKR sie verkauft hat..._

_

* * *

  
_

Kapitel 7

Remus lief auf den leeren Steinkreis zu. Sobald er aber zwischen die zwei großen Steine getreten war, sah er dass das Innere zum Bersten mit Menschen gefüllt war. Tausend Gerüche und Geräusche stürmten auf ihn ein. Trotzdem war es erstaunlich leise für eine so große Menschenansammlung.

Er versuchte sich zu orientieren. Er mochte Menschenmengen nicht. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn ihm andere zu nahe kamen. Schon gar nicht andere Wölfe. Er war kein Rudelmensch. Seine Abneigung unterdrückend drängelte er sich weiter zur Mitte durch.

Sobald er sich durch die ersten Reihen gedrängt hatte, merkte er, dass sich die Menge vor ihm lichtete. Jetzt konnte er erkennen, dass die meisten sich am Rande drängten, die Mitte fast leer war. Er war also nicht der einzige, der der Versammlung misstrauisch gegenüberstand. Das Zentrum des Kreises wurde von einem kleinen steinernen Podium eingenommen. Es war gerade einmal groß genug für drei oder vier Menschen.

„Remus!" Er drehte sich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. „Chris!" Er freute sich ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Ein grauhaariger Mann kam auf ihn zugelaufen. Als er neben ihm stehen blieb, ließ er seinen Blick über die Versammlung schweifen. „Merkwürdige Sache!" Da konnte Remus ihm nur zustimmen. Auch er blickte wieder suchend über die Menge.

„Bin seit einer halben Stunde hier. Aber von Fenrir und seinem Rudel ist nichts zu sehen!" Also, war es wohl allen klar, wer die Versammlung einberufen hatte. Da entdeckte er ein bekanntes Gesicht in der Menge. „Tasha ist da." Chris drehte sich in Remus Blickrichtung. „Dann ist Fenrir nicht weit. Habe gehört sie ist nun das alpha Weibchen in seinem Rudel." Überrascht drehte Remus sich zu Chris. „Sie hat was mit Greyback?" Chris lachte trocken. „Greyback doch nicht. Der Typ ist doch krank! Aber er braucht ein alpha Weibchen seitdem sein Rudel so anschwillt. Daher hat er Tasha ernannt."

Remus starrte wieder auf die Frau. „Merkwürdig!" Wieder das trockene Lachen von Chris. „Ja, wie alles hier!"

Natürlich sah sie älter aus. Sie hatte die Haare nun kurz geschnitten. Es stand ihr gut. Ihr kantiges Gesicht kam dabei mehr zur Geltung. Plötzlich drehte sie sich um und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Der kurze Augenblick reichte. Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. Das hatte sich nicht geändert – sie hasste ihn noch genauso wie damals.

Bewegung ging durch die Menge. Chris zupfte ihn am Arm. Er drehte sich zur Mitte. Fenrir hatte sich auf das Podium gestellt und begann nun zu sprechen.

„Brüder und Schwestern, ich heiße euch willkommen! Ich danke euch für euer Kommen! Ich weiß, die meisten von euch sind Einzelgänger und es fällt euch nicht leicht meinem Ruf zu folgen.

Aber die Zeit für Einzelgänger ist vorbei! Es ist eine Zeit angebrochen in der wir alle zusammen stehen müssen! Die Zeit der Veränderung ist nah! Wir brauchen eure Kraft, euren Zorn – Brüder und Schwestern – wir brauchen euch an unserer Seite!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Die Luft schien sich binnen Sekunden auf zu laden. Die Wölfe reagierten gereizt auf Fenrir. Remus konnte sich vorstellen, das Fenrir im Laufe der Jahre mit jedem einzelnen schon einmal über das Thema geredet hatte. Trotzdem hörte er einzelne Jubelbekundungen. Remus sah sich um und erkannte einige aus Fenrirs Rudel unter der Menge.

„Seit Jahrhunderten werden wir unterdrückt, gejagt, gehetzt und gemordet! Nur weil wir nicht anders können als unserer Natur zu folgen!"

Fenrir drehte sich, um alle anzusprechen. „Wir sollen Wolfsbann nehmen, aber trotzdem gibt uns keiner Arbeit! Wir sollen klein beigeben und uns wegsperren lassen! Wir sollen unter den Teppich gekehrt werden, wie Abfall!"

„Linda!" Er zeigt mit der Hand auf eine Frau in der hinteren Reihe. Man sah ihr an, wie unangenehm ihr die Aufmerksamkeit war. „Hat man dir nicht deine Kinder genommen? Sind sie nicht in einem besonderen Heim für schwererziehbare Kinder untergebracht nur weil ihre Mutter eine Werwölfin ist?"

Die Frau war nun sehr blass geworden und nickte. Fenrir nickte ebenfalls bedächtig. Dann drehte er sich weiter, schaute in die Menge. „Remus!"

Remus erstarrte. Was sollte das? Ein Knurren kam aus seiner Kehle. Fenrir grinste kurz, dann wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck in theatralisches Mitleid. „hat man dich nicht aus deinem friedlichen Leben gerissen und zum Lehrer in einer der renommiertesten Schulen des Landes gemacht? Wohl bemerkt, weil sich kein anderer für die Stelle fand. Und hat man dich nicht unsanft wieder auf die Straße gesetzt, nachdem die Eltern herausfanden, dass du ein Werwolf bis? Obwohl alle eingestanden, dass du der beste Lehrer seit Jahren warst?"

Er spürte, wie er unbewusst seine Kiefer aufeinander presste. Er hörte das Knirschen. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, es sei gelogen. Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte er Fenrir an. Dieser lächelte ihn mitleidig an. Das Bedürfnis seine Fäuste in das grinsende Gesicht zu schlagen war fast überwältigend.

Aber Fenrir hatte sich schon seinem nächsten Opfer zugewandt. „Jason! Bist du nicht letzten Winter fast erfroren, weil keiner dir eine Unterkunft geben wollte?" Remus sah das kleine Männchen in abgerissenen Kleidern kaum. Die Wut verzerrte immer noch seine Sicht. Wie konnte dieser Psychopath ihn so benutzen?

„Brüder und Schwestern – wie lange soll das noch so gehen? Wie lange wollen wir noch still zu sehen, wie man uns ein lebenswertes Leben verweigert? Wir wollen keinen Luxus, keine Macht – wir wollen nur ein normales Leben: Arbeit, eine Decke über dem Kopf, Familie!

Und was kommt als nächstes? Werden wir gejagt und in Zwinger gesperrt?

Wie lange noch und sie haben uns ausgerottet? Wie lange noch, bevor jeder einzelne von uns in einem Verlies hockt – nicht nur während des Vollmonds?

Meine Brüder und Schwestern! Jetzt ist die Zeit zum handeln gekommen! Wir werden jetzt unser Schicksal in die eigene Hand nehmen! Wir werden unsere Zukunft zu unseren Gunsten ändern! Wir werden uns ein Leben erkämpfen!

Aber dieses Mal werden wir nicht alleine kämpfen!

Brüder und Schwestern, heute habe ich einen Freund eingeladen. Einen mächtigen Verbündeten im Kampf gegen die bestehenden Regeln. Heißt ihn mit mir Willkommen!

Lord Voldemort!"

Dunkel hörte Remus die Menge aufschreien. Er aber sah nur die Gestalt die plötzlich begleitet von Blitz, Donner und Schwefelgeruch vor ihm auftauchte. Sein Herz setzte aus. Dann begann es heftiger zu schlagen. Schweiß brach ihm aus. Er hörte sein Blut in den Ohren rauschen. Alles um ihn herum verschwamm zu einem dunklen Schatten.

Nur die Gestalt Voldemorts konnte er deutlich sehen. Er konnte jede Falte im Umhang, jede Pore in seinem Gesicht klar erkennen. Keine fünf Meter vor ihm stand die Kreatur, die ihm alles genommen hatte. Die Kreatur die er mehr hasste als alles andere.

Seine Hand glitt unbewusst zu seinem Zauberstab.

Dann spürte er Chris Hand auf seinem Arm. „Nicht hier!" zischte er ihm zu. Wieso nicht hier und jetzt? Es konnte nicht einfacher sein. Er spürte Chris Hand stärker auf seinen Arm drücken. „Wir sind im Steinkreis, du Idiot!"

Vernunft brach durch den Hass. Seine Zauberkraft könnte die uralten Bann- und Schutzzauber nicht durchbrechen. Er würde nur seine Chance vertun, sich in Fenrirs Rudel zu schleichen.

Schlagartig wurde ihm noch etwas bewusst: Voldemort war durch diese uralten Bann- und Schutzzauber appariert. Donner und Blitz waren wohl nicht nur Theater gewesen. Wie viel Macht hatte dieses Wesen mittlerweile angesammelt? Welche Grenzen überschritten um an diese Macht zu gelangen?

Voldemort hatte sich der Menge zugewandt. Seine roten Schlangenaugen streiften jeden einzelnen. Als sein Blick auf Remus traf, lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinab. Er war sich sicher das Monster sah bis in seine tiefste Seele hinab. Und dort reagierte etwas auf Voldemort. Etwas ursprüngliches, starkes. Abgrundtiefer Hass. Nicht gegen den Dunklen Lord, nicht gegen sein Leben oder die Ungerechtigkeit. Dieser Hass war ungezügelt, ungerichtet. Er loderte und brannte durch Remus Körper. Der Wolf erkannte seinen Meister.

Erschrocken trat er einen Schritt zurück. Aber da war der Blick schon weiter gewandert.

Remus fühlte sich wie ausgebrannt. Die heiße Flamme des Hasses war wieder verschwunden. Als er wieder klarer denken konnte, hatte Voldemort seine Inspektion der Anwesenden beendet und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, die wohl ein zufriedenes Lächeln darstellen sollte. Remus lief es wieder kalt den Rücken hinunter.

Was hatte er in den Seelen der Anwesenden gesehen? Was hatte er getan? Hatte er genug Hass geweckt für seine Zwecke?

„Ihr fragt euch sicher, was der Anführer der Todesser euch zu sagen hat. Stehen die Todesser nicht für die Reinblütigkeit und deren Dominanz?" Voldemorts Stimme hallte in der Stille wider. „Nein, wir stehen für die Stärke und eine Weltordnung in der die Starken regieren! Ich sehe die Macht, die in euch ist." Wieder streifte sein Blick über die Menge.

„Wir werden alle Ängstlichen und Schwachen aus der Gesellschaft tilgen. Dann werden die Starken regieren – wie es sein soll!

Ihr wisst, wie das Gesetzt der Natur lautet: nur der Starke überlebt! Und ihr seid die Starken!

Meine neue Weltordnung hat einen festen Platz für euch! Ihr werdet nicht mehr unterdrückt und gejagt! Ihr könnt frei leben, einer Arbeit nachgehen, Kinder bekommen, Familien gründen!"

Er machte eine ausholende Geste. „Ihr werdet an meiner Seite zu einem Leben gelangen, von dem ihr nur träumen könnt!

Remus wurde schlecht. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm klar, welche Ausmaße die Pläne Voldemorts hatten. Er würde alle, die ihm im Weg standen auslöschen. Ob das nun Muggel, Halbblüter oder Blutsverräter waren, das war egal. Und die Wölfe würden seine Jagdhunde werden.

„Zusammen werden wir die Welt verändern! Ihr die Angestammte Ordnung verleihen! Keine künstlichen Regeln aufstellen, die die Schwachen schützen und erhalten. Keine Regeln mehr wider die Natur!

Zusammen werden wir die Welt verbessern! Zusammen werden wir die Ordnung wieder herstellen!

Werdet ihr uns beistehen? Werdet ihr an unserer Seite sein? Werdet ihr mit uns kämpfen?"

Remus spürte kaum, wie er angerempelt und zur Seite geschubst wurde als die Menge nach vorne drängte. Er hörte den lauten Jubel nicht. Remus starrte den Dunklen Lord an und versuchte aus dem Alptraum auf zu wachen. Sie würden die Welt verändern.

Aber was für ein Alptraum würde sie werden! Sie mussten ihn jetzt aufhalten, sonst gäbe es kein Zurück mehr. Er hatte die Macht des Wesens erlebt. Voldemort würde sich nicht mit halben Sachen zufrieden geben.

Mit einem weiteren Donner und einigem Rauch verschwand Voldemort wieder aus ihrer Mitte. Fenrir trat an seine Stelle. Remus sah wie sich sein Mund bewegte, aber er hörte nichts.

Er hatte vor Voldemort gestanden und nichts getan. Er hatte nicht einmal etwas gegen seine Reaktion auf diese Kreatur tun können! Der Dunkle Lord hatte durch einen einzigen Blick mehr Hass in ihm entfacht, als er jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Remus hatte sich eingebildet, er sei über die Versuchungen des Wolfes schon seit Jahren hinweg. Das war ein hochmütiger Fehler gewesen. Nun kämpfte er gegen seinen inneren Aufruhr an.

Irgendwann brach er aus seiner Erstarrung und merkte, dass sich die Versammlung in der Auflösung befand. Chris stieß ihn an als Fenrir auf sie zukam. „Chris! Und Remus!" Mit offenen Armen und einem breiten Lachen kam Greyback auf sie zu.

„Remus, wir haben uns wirklich lange nicht gesehen!" Remus fühlte sich immer noch verwirrt. Er wusste, dass er nicht bereit war für Fenrirs Spielchen. Was wollte er? Sie hatten sich seit 15 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und damals hatte Fenrir ihn zur Beute erklärt.

„Fenrir!" Seine Stimme klang mehr wie ein Grollen. Er musste aufpassen. Er musste seine Aufgabe erfüllen – private Gefühle mussten da zurück stehen. Er hatte den Anführer vom ersten Moment an gehasst. Nicht nur weil der andere an seinem Dasein als Werwolf Schuld hatte. Er hasste es, wenn er der Dominanz des Alphas Folge leisten musste. Das Gefühl hatte er 15 Jahre lang versucht zu vergessen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dich heute zu sehen und mit dir zu sprechen. Wir haben lange nichts von dir gehört!"

Höflich antwortete Remus „Du hast mich ja gefunden." Er wusste nicht genau, wohin das Gespräch führen würde. War der alte Wolf absichtlich vergesslich oder war das alles ein Trick?

Greyback legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sofort übernahmen seine Instinkte und er duckte sich sprungbereit. Fenrir grinste nur erfreut. „Schön dass deine Instinkte nicht ganz verloren gegangen sind. Remus, ein Leben als Muggel? Ist das nicht unter deiner Würde? Du hast so viel Potential und verschwendest es!"

Remus kämpfte mit sich, um eine entspannte Haltung einzunehmen. „Zumindest hatte ich ein Dach über dem Kopf und immer etwas zu Essen!"

Traurig nickte Fenrir. „Ja, damit warst du besser dran als die meisten." Fenrirs Blick verlor sich in der Leere, dann breitete sich wieder das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Komm' doch wieder zu uns! Wir könnten dich gut gebrauchen! Dein Potential!"

Sollte es so einfach sein? Würde die Falle gleich zuschnappen? Was spielte Fenrir für ein Spiel?

Fenrir sah sein Zögern. „Du musst dich nicht gleich entscheiden! Lass dir Zeit! Wenn du soweit bist, wirst du uns finden!"

Damit klopfte er ihm noch einmal auf die Schulter und ging bereits wieder mit offenen Armen auf eine Frau in der Nähe zu „Jessica! Wie schön dich zu sehen, meine Liebe!"

Remus starrte immer noch hinter Greyback her, als Tasha plötzlich vor ihm stand. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie verwirrt er war, wenn er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie sich ihm näherte.

„Glaube bloß nicht, dass alle dich mit offenen Armen empfangen!" Ihr Stimme war ein Zischen, sie hatte die Augen zu blitzenden Spalten zusammen gekniffen und die Lippen hoch gezogen. Ihre weißen, spitzen Zähne glitzerten bedrohlich. „Ein Fehler, ein falsches Wort, ein falscher Gedanke und du bist tot!" Damit drehte sie sich um und marschierte hinter Greyback her.

Er war zu ausgelaugt um auf ihre Drohung zu reagieren. Er spürte nichts, fühlte nur Müdigkeit.

„Wow, das war mal was anderes!" Er drehte sich zu Chris, der immer noch hinter Tasha her starrte. „Was hast du gemacht? Sie sitzen lassen?" Remus entfuhr ein Seufzer. „Sie macht mich für den Tod ihres besten Freundes verantwortlich."

Das Gesicht von Dave stand ihm plötzlich vor Augen. Lange hatte er nicht mehr an Dave gedacht. Der Gedanke durchfuhr ihn nun wie eine heiße Klinge. Der junge Wolf, der von einem anderen Leben geträumt hatte. Freundschaft und Liebe anstelle von Rudelbindung ersehnt hatte. Er hätte nicht sterben sollen. Und in gewisser Weise gab auch er sich die Schuld an seinem Tod.

Er hatte sich geirrt: er war nicht zu ausgelaugt um noch etwas zu spüren. Eine Welle der Schuld schlug über ihm zusammen.

Er drehte sich zu Chris und sah, wie dieser ihn aus großen Augen anstarrte. „Lust auf ein Bier?" Chris nickte und zusammen verließen sie den Steinkreis.


	8. Kapitel 8

_Alle Rechte usw. gehören wem auch immer JKR sie verkauft hat..._

_

* * *

  
_

Kapitel 8

Arthur saß in einem alten Sessel vor ihm, einen erlesenen Leprechaun**-**Whiskey in der Hand. Der Whiskey war das eigentliche Gold der kleinen irischen Kobolde.

„Wann geht es los?" Arthur sah ihn nicht an. Schweigend wandte auch Remus sich wieder dem Kaminfeuer zu. „Morgen." Er hörte, wie Arthur einen Schluck trank.

„Ich wollte dir noch das hier geben." Remus holte einen großen Umschlag und eine kleine Kiste aus einer Plastiktüte. „Für den Fall…" Er beendete den Satz nicht. Remus konnte in Arthurs Augen sehen, dass er das Siegel erkannt hatte. Jeder im Orden hatte einen Umschlag mit diesem Siegel. Es würde sich erst im Todesfalle des Zauberers öffnen, der es angelegt hatte. Arthur nickte, nahm Umschlag und Kiste. Bedächtig stand er auf und lief die paar Schritte bis zu seinem Sekretär, wo er die Dinge umständlich verschloss.

Remus starrte blicklos auf den verschlossenen Sekretär. Das war es doch, was er wollte – oder? Er hatte versucht alle Brücken hinter sich abzuschlagen und sich so gut es ging zu verabschieden. Der Umschlag enthielt den Abschied an die wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben. Drei Briefe…war das alles, was er hinterlassen würde?

Der erste war an Dumbledore. Er bedankte sich für dessen unerschöpfliches Vertrauen. Dafür dass er ein zweiter Vater für ihn war, der immer seine Hand über ihn gehalten hatte. Für die Möglichkeit eine Schulausbildung zu erhalten. Und dass er in Hogwarts die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte ein normales Leben zu führen. Es war die beste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen. Er hatte unersätzliche Freunde gewonnen und das hatte er alles Dumbledore zu verdanken. Zu guter Letzt hatte er die Chance erhalten Harry kennen zu lernen, in dem Dumbledore ihn wieder an die Schule holte. Er hatte dem großen Zauberer viel zu verdanken.

Der zweite Brief war für Harry. Er hatte sich immer gedacht, dass er Harry noch die eine oder andere Geschichte aus dem Leben seiner Eltern erzählen wollte. Nun schrieb er alles auf, was ihm noch einfiel. Wie er James und Sirius kennen gelernt hatte, welche Streiche sie gespielt hatten, wie sie Lily geärgert hatten und wie seine Eltern endlich zusammen kamen. Aber auch wie sehr die zwei sich auf das Baby gefreut hatten und wie glücklich sie das kurze Jahr mit Harry gewesen waren. Er hoffte damit Harry eine Freude zu machen. Zusätzlich hatte er noch eine kleine Kiste mit Erinnerungsstücken zusammengestellt.

Den letzten Brief hatte er immer wieder aufgeschoben. Was sollte er ihr schreiben? Das er sie liebte? Aber das würde ihr nicht helfen. Sie würde nicht verstehen, warum er trotzdem diesen Weg gewählt hatte. Am Ende wurde es der kürzeste Brief. „Es tut mir Leid! Ich werde dich sehr vermissen! Remus"

Remus fühlte sich innerlich wie zerrissen. Jahrelang war sein Leben dahin getropft. Dann war Dumbledore aufgetaucht und hatte ihm den Posten als Lehrer angeboten. Seither war sein Leben eine emotionale Achterbahn. Er fühlte sich müde. Er wollte zur Ruhe kommen und konnte es nicht. Er schlief schlecht.

Er vermisste Sirius. Und er vermisste Nymph. Er hatte niemanden mehr, mit dem er über seine Gefühle hätte reden können.

Seit seiner Jugend war er nicht mehr so im Unreinen mit sich gewesen. Der Wolf zerrte an ihm. Wut, Hass, Frustration nahmen manchmal fast überhand. Er musste etwas tun, sonst würde er noch wahnsinnig. Oder schlimmer – er würde den Wolf nicht mehr kontrollieren können.

Arthur setzte sich wieder in den Sessel, schenkte sich nach und starrte wieder in die Flammen. Remus sah seinen alten Mitstreiter an und wunderte sich, wann sie beide so alt geworden waren. Er sah Falten in Arthurs Gesicht, die noch vor ein paar Monaten nicht da gewesen waren. Nun wandte Arthur sich ihm zu.

„Ist das wirklich eine gute Entscheidung?"

Mit Kingsley und Dumbledore hatte er endlos besprochen, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollten. Beide waren nicht mehr so begeistert von der Idee, ihn zu Fenrir zu schicken. Es war ihm anzusehen, wie viel Kraft ihn die Versammlung gekostet hatte. Sie versuchten es ihm nicht direkt auszureden, aber während ihrer Treffen suchten sie nach alternativen Lösungen. Remus war klar, was das bedeutete – sie trauten ihm die Mission nicht mehr zu.

Nach einer dieser Besprechungen hatte Dumbledore ihn zu Seite genommen.

„Remus, wir würden verstehen, wenn du Abstand von unserem Plan nehmen würdest." Dumbledore hatte ihn ruhig über den Rand seiner Brille angesehen.

Remus hatte stumm da gestanden. Er war nicht bereit. Er war nicht mehr davon überzeugt, dass er die Kraft hatte den Wolf in Schach zu halten. Was würde passieren, wenn er überlaufen würde? Wenn er alles, was er sein Leben lang geglaubt hatte und wofür er gelebt hatte, über Bord warf? Seine Gedanken rasten in Kreisen. Er verstrickte sich in ihnen, wie schon seit Tagen. Erst als Dumbledore sich räusperte, schreckte er auf.

„Ich muss etwas tun! Ich kann nicht mehr dasitzen und nichts tun…Ich weiß nicht, ob ich bereit bin…ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich…" Er lies seinen Kopf hängen. Dann spürte er Dumbledores Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Remus, manchmal frage ich mich, ob das Schicksal dir all das aufgebürdet hat, weil es wußte, du könntest damit umgehen."

„Und wenn es diesmal zu viel ist?" Dumbeldore sah ihn ruhig an. „Ich weiß nicht, was kommen wird. Aber vergiss nicht, egal, was passieren wird, wir werden dich immer mit offenen Armen aufnehmen!"

Er hatte sich immer über Dumbeldores Glauben an das Gute im Menschen gewundert. Nun zweifelte er ihn ernsthaft an. Nicht, dass er nicht dankbar war. Aber er hatte seine eigene Seele gesehen und sie war nicht Edel und Gut. Er fühlte sich nicht würdig für das Vertrauen, dass der alte Mann in ihn setzte. Wäre er jünger, er hätte sich weinend an Dumbledore geklammert. So stand er nur auf, drückte kurz dessen Schulter und verlies den Raum. Er hielt den gütigen Blick des alten Mannes nicht aus. Er verdiente ihn nicht – nicht mehr.

Er hatte Dumbledore immer für leichtgläubig gehalten, wie er Snape wieder aufgenommen hatte. Nun hatte er neue Einsichten, was seinen verhassten Schulfeind anging. Fühlte Snape sich so? Hatte er auch diesen Ekel vor sich selbst? Dieses Gefühl nicht würdig zu sein, von anderen respektvoll behandelt zu werden? Würde er bei seiner Rückkehr immer gegen die Zweifel anderer ankämpfen müssen? - Nein, dass würde nicht passieren! Würde der Wolf gewinnen, würde er nicht zurückkehren. Sollte das Gute siegen…nun für diesen Fall hatte er schon sein persönliches Happy End geplant.

Manchmal war er optimistischer. Er würde den Wolf in den Griff bekommen. Das machte er ja schon sein ganzes Leben. Er hatte Übung darin. Er würde dem Orden helfen, die Übergriffe einzudämmen. Er würde seinen Teil im großen Plan erfüllen – auf der richtigen Seite. Und wenn er eine schwarze Seele hatte, konnte er zumindest dagegen ankämpfen.

Arthurs Räuspern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er wartete auf eine Antwort. Aber gab es überhaupt eine? Er sah auf und begegnete dem ruhigen Blick des älteren Mannes. „Ehrlich? Nein, ich glaube nach logischen Gesichtspunkten ist es keine gute Entscheidung. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es keine andere gibt. Wir brauchen eine Verbindung mit den Wölfen – und wer sollte das sonst sein? Und nach der Versammlung ist es ganz klar, dass wir damit auch eine weitere Verbindungsstelle zu Voldemort haben werden. Ich traue Snape nicht wirklich." Er senkte den Blick und starrte auf den verschlissenen Teppich.

„Und erst jetzt weiß ich, wie wenig man ihm trauen kann. Ich…Arthur, der…er kann Gefühle in deiner Seele wecken…so dunkel…ich…" Entschlossen riss er sich aus seinem eigenen Gedankenwust und schaute Arthur wieder ins Gesicht. Arthurs Ausdruck hatte sich etwas geändert. Er schaute nun besorgt. „Ich werde versuchen mein Bestes zu geben. Mehr kann ich nicht tun!"

Arthur nickte langsam und wandte den Blick wieder dem Feuer zu. Unbewusst führte er das Glas an die Lippen.

„Du solltest dich noch verabschieden." Verwundert sah Remus ihn an. „Das tue ich doch."

Arthurs Ohren färbten sich rot. Remus konnte seine Nervosität spüren. „Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an. Aber solltest du dich nicht persönlich von Tonks verabschieden? Für den Fall … in den heutigen Zeiten, weiß man nie, ob man sich wieder sieht und sie ist schließlich Aurorin…du wirst es bereuen, wenn du es nicht machst. Du solltest …."

Remus Magen zog sich zusammen. Natürlich hatte Arthur Recht. Von dieser Seite hatte er es noch nicht gesehen. Die letzten Tage hatte er immer nur daran gedacht, dass er nicht wieder zurückkehren würde. Aber was, wenn ihr etwas passierte? Vor seinen Augen entstanden fürchterliche Bilder. Sie hatten im Ministerium Seite an Seite gekämpft. Sie konnte auf sich aufpassen – aber manchmal entschieden Bruchteile von Sekunden um Leben oder Tod.

Schweigend tranken sie ihre Gläser leer. Beide in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Irgendwann kam Molly und Remus merkte, dass er den Abschied nicht länger hinauszögern konnte. Molly war seine Kontaktperson. Er hatte ein Pergament. Molly hatte das Gegenstück. Schrieb er etwas auf sein Pergament, würde sie es sehen und umgekehrt. Es war keine sichere Verbindung, aber mehr hatten sie nicht, bis er wusste, wie sein Leben bei den Wölfen aussehen würde.

In der offenen Küchentür blieben sie stehen. Die kalte Nachtluft umstrich sie. Mollys warme Umarmung, Arthurs fester Händedruck, dann das magenhebende Gefühl des Apparierens und er stand vor Grimmauld Place. Wehmut ergriff ihn. Abschiede…wie er sie hasste. Er hatte schon genug davon hinter sich.

Sollte er sich wirklich von Tonks persönlich verabschieden? Er schlich sich auf sein Zimmer. Die Wände schienen näher zu rücken. Die Kälte schlimmer als zuvor. Er spürte die Leere Hülle des Hauses um sich. Seine letzte Nacht würde einsam sein. Aber daran war er gewöhnt.

Sein Rucksack war gepackt. Er hatte nur Wechselkleidung und ein paar Waschutensilien eingepackt. Keine privaten Gegenstände.

Das blieb also von seinem Leben übrig.

Er starrte vor sich hin. Er wusste, dass Arthur Recht hatte. Sie sollten nicht so auseinander gehen. Aber da war auch die Angst, dass sie sich wieder streiten würden. Das er alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde.

Plötzlich hörte er die Eingangstür und kurz darauf Schritte, die sich seinem Zimmer näherten. Er hatte sie sofort erkannt. Sie hatte ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen. Er starrte immer noch auf seinen Rucksack. Die Schritte verstummten vor seiner Tür. Sein Herz klopfte und sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Er war nicht bereit sie zu sehen. Wie er für so vieles im Moment nicht bereit war.

Er hörte die Tür sich öffnen. Sie blieb im Rahmen stehen. Ihr Geruch strömte um ihn herum.

„Molly hat mir gesagt, dass es soweit ist." Endlich konnte er sich vom Anblick des Rucksacks losreißen. Sie sah müde aus. Ihre Haare waren braun. Ein schönes braun, wie eine Haselmaus. „Ja, morgen." Sie nickte. Dann machte sie einen behutsamen Schritt in den Raum.

„Ich wollte mich verabschieden. Ich…wir sollten nicht im Streit auseinander gehen." Sie sprach schnell, als würde sie es sonst nicht heraus bringen.

Er nickte. Langsam stand er auf. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig. Alles bewegte sich langsamer, zäher. Sie schluckte. „Es tut mir leid, Remus! Ich wollte keinen Streit anfangen…"

Er lachte bitter auf. „Nein, du hattest ja Recht! Ich bin im Moment nicht ich selber. Trotzdem muss ich das machen – und jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr!"

Sie nickte und er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern. Und plötzlich lag sie in seinen Armen und klammerte sich an ihn. Er hatte wohl die letzten Schritte gemacht, denn er sah die Tür neben sich. Noch ein Beweis, dass er sich nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Sie fühlte sich so warm an, so lebendig. Sie zu halten war wie … er hatte keinen Vergleich dafür. Wie hätte er auch einen haben können? All die anderen Frauen waren unwichtig gewesen.

Er spürte, wie sie sich in seinen Armen entspannte, spürte wie sich die Stimmung änderte. Er hörte wie sie tief Luft holte. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Er sah es in ihren Augen. Sie öffnete den Mund. Nein, dafür war er sicher nicht bereit!

„Du solltest jetzt besser gehen." Er schob sie ein wenig von sich und drehte den Kopf weg. Er wollte es nicht hören. Er wollte seine Entscheidung nicht noch mehr in Frage stellen. Sie hatten ihren Streit beigelegt – er würde nicht im Unguten gehen. Mehr konnte er nicht ertragen.

Er sah sie nicht an, als sie zur Tür ging. Er hörte wie sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und hob den Kopf. Sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Trauer, Wut und Trotz in die Augen.

„Versuche wenigstens zurück zu kommen. Versprich es!"

Er sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „Ich verspreche es." Er konnte ihr nur nicht versprechen, wie sehr er es versuchen würde. Sie sah es in seinen Augen, er erkannte es an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging.

Er starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft gegen irgendetwas zu kämpfen. Er würde von nun an nur noch stur nach Vorne schauen und seine Pflicht erfüllen. Kein Zurückschauen, keine Zweifel.


	9. Kapitel 9

_Alle Rechte usw. gehören wem auch immer JKR sie verkauft hat..._

_

* * *

  
_

Kapitel 9

Das „Rekrutierungsbüro" Fenris befand sich in einer alten heruntergekommenen Fish & Chips Bude in Notting Hill. Als Remus den Laden betrat stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf. Und das lag nicht an dem infernalischem Gestank nach faulem Fisch und ranzigem Fett. Der Typ hinter dem Tresen war ein Werwolf. Remus hatte in der Nacht nicht eine Minute geschlafen und war dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt. Gereizt wartete er bis auch der letzte Kunde die Bude verlassen hatte, dann trat er an den Tresen. Er sah genau, dass der Mann ihn als Werwolf erkannte.

„Ich suche Fenrir!" Der schmierige Typ nickte und packte ihm eine Portion Fish and Chips ein. „Fünf Pfund!" Remus spürte eine Welle von Wut aufsteigen. „Ich will den stinkenden Fraß nicht! Ich! Suche! Fenrir!" Knurrte er. Ungerührt schob der Typ ihm das Paket zu. „Fünf Pfund!"

Mit knirschenden Zähnen zahlte Remus, nahm das Paket und lief aus dem Laden. Hatte der Typ ihn nicht verstanden? Das Essen stank nach ranzigem Fett. Sobald Remus aus der Bude raus war, suchte er nach einem Mülleimer.

Hatte dem Typ seine Nase nicht gepasst? Vor einem Mülleimer blieb er stehen und warf das Essen hinein. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er etwas auf dem Papier aufblitzen, mit dem der Fisch eingepackt war. Er beugte sich über den Mülleimer. Tatsächlich, da war eine Schrift erschienen. Er fummelte das Papier aus dem Müll.

Jetzt war es nicht nur fettriefend und stinkig, sondern hatte auch noch etliche andere Flecken. Er strich das Blatt so gut es ging glatt. Nun sah er deutlich eine Schrift, die ihm Anweisungen gab. Es schien der gleiche Zauber wie auf dem Flugblatt zur Versammlung zu sein. Er sollte in die nächste U-Bahn-Station gehen. Keine hundert Meter vor ihm befand sich der nächste Eingang.

Der morgendliche Berufsverkehr befand sich auf seinem Hoch. Aus allen Richtungen strömten Menschen in die Station. In weniger als einer Woche war der nächste Vollmond. Seine Sinne waren fast auf ihrem Höhepunkt. Die U-Bahn bedeutete hunderte von Gerüche und Geräuschen. Er mochte keine Menschenansammlunngen. Sein Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen.

Er konnte jetzt nicht zurück. Nicht wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit. Und auf eine weniger betriebsame Zeit wollte er nicht warten, vielleicht gab es einen Zeitfaktor bei der Karte.

Mit rasenden Herzen und schweißgebadet stand er fünf Minuten später in der angegebenen U-Bahn. Die schlingernden Bewegungen der Bahn machten alles noch schlimmer. Menschen prallten in ihn oder pressten sich an ihm vorbei. Er brauchte frische Luft. Er musste hier raus! Ein Kind begann schrill zu weinen. Zwei Männer hinter ihm lachten schallend. Die Frau vor ihm trug viel zu viel eines süßen Parfüms. Die Bahn bremste und jemand rammte etwas Spitzes in seinen Rücken. Remus klammerte sich an die Haltestange. Er starrte auf seine Hände und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Seine Knöchel stachen weiß hervor. Er sollte seinen Griff lockern.

Nur noch eine Station. Zwei Minuten! Er konnte das schaffen. Er würde nicht in den Zeitungen landen als der Verrückte, der in der Tube einen klaustrophobischen Anfall bekommen hatte und Mitreisende angefallen hatte. Kaum spürte er die Bahn langsamer werden, drängelte er sich zur Tür. Das Gemaule der Leute, die er dabei Anrempelte nahm er gar nicht wahr.

Die Türen gingen auf und er stürzte hinaus. Er hatte gehofft besser atmen zu können. Aber die abgestandene Luft der Station war kaum besser als die Luft in der Bahn. Panisch versuchte er aus dem Gedränge der Menschen heraus zu kommen. Von dem Strom der Menge an den Rand gedrängt fand er sich am äußersten Ende der Station. Hier waren keine Menschen. Dafür stank es fürchterlich nach Urin. Er sank mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und presste die Hände vor seine Augen.

Er atmete langsam ein und aus. Versuchte den Gestank zu ignorieren. Langsam beruhigte er sich. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er schon die erste Hürde nicht nehmen konnte. Er war wirklich ein jämmerlicher Haufen! Zurück konnte er nicht. Wollte er nicht! Er musste nach vorne! Augen zu und durch – war das nicht sein Motto seit gestern? Er konnte das!

Ein Blick auf das fettige Papier versetzte ihn erneut in Panik. Er musste hier nur die Linie wechseln. Er musste mit einer anderen Linie weitere 3 Stationen fahren. Er glitt an der Wand entlang bis er hockte. Das konnte nicht sein! Er musste das schaffen! Er war doch kein Jammerlappen! Er war nur vollkommen übermüdet. Seine Sinne überreizt. Er konnte das! Drei Stationen – kaum 10 Minuten. Das schaffte er! Er war doch kein kleines Kind mehr!

Diese Gedanken immer wieder vor sich hin betend, stand er langsam auf und holte tief Luft. Fehler! Sein Magen hob sich und er schmeckte Galle. Flach atmend versuchte er seinen Magen wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Als er sich und seinen Körper wieder einigermaßen beherrschte, lief er zur Haltestelle der zweiten Linie und stieg in den nächsten Zug. Er hatte Glück, dieser Zug war nicht so voll. Die drei Stationen waren nicht annähernd so schlimm wie die erste Fahrt. Trotzdem war er sehr erleichtert als er sah, dass er nun einen bestimmten Ausgang nehmen musste.

An der frischen Luft angekommen fühlte Remus sich schon viel besser. Durch den Wellington Arch betrat er einen Park. Dort sollte er an einer der Säulen nach einem Stück Stoff suchen. Remus sah es sofort – es war leuchtend rot. Fenrir schien nicht viel Vertrauen in seine Anhänger zu haben.

Remus kam sich vor wie ein Muggel-Spion aus den Filmen als er sich hinab beugte und an seinen Schnürsenkeln fummelte, während er das Tuch aufnahm und kurz daran roch. Fenrir erwartete scheinbar wirklich nicht viel. Der Geruch war stark und mit Sicherheit nicht zu verlieren.

Er folgte der Fährte im Zickzack durch den Park. Die Fährte verlief einige Male unnötigerweise vor und zurück. An einem der Außentore des Parks endete die Spur einfach. Das war mal etwas anderes. War der Träger des Geruchs appariert?

Erstaunt sah Remus wieder auf das Blatt Papier. Tatsächlich erschien auf dem Papier eine weitere Anweisung. Er lief also die Downing Street entlang zur nächsten Bushaltestelle. Die Zeit im Park hatte ihn beruhigt. Das ganze Adrenalin war verpufft. Zusammen mit der schlaflosen Nacht fühlte er sich nun wie gerädert. Der Bus kam und er fand einen Sitzplatz.

Am Trafalgar Square stieg er aus. Das war eine verdammte Stadtrundfahrt. Als nächstes würde er am Buckingham Palace landen oder an St. Pauls. Er war gereizt und hatte langsam keine Lust mehr auf die lustige Schnitzeljagd. Außerdem hatte er Hunger.

Nach einem Blick auf das mittlerweile faulig stinkende Papier, lief er zu Fuß weiter. Einen Block vor, dann einen nach rechts, zwei nach links und so weiter. Zumindest fand er einen Laden, der Sandwichs verkaufte und danach stieg seine Laune wieder etwas.

Als er sah, wo er gelandet war, war er sich sicher, dass dieses Spiel für Touristen ausgedacht worden war. Er stand am Picadelly Circus. Auf geradem Weg hätte er für die Strecke vielleicht zehn Minuten gebraucht. Mit dem ganzen hin und her waren eine gute Stunde ins Land gezogen.

Zunehmend entnervt, folgte er der nächsten Anweisung: wieder in die U-Bahn Station. Wunderbar! Wenn das Spielchen nicht bald ein Ende nahm, dann würde er das stinkend Papier einfach in den nächsten Mülleimer werfen und dem Typ in der Fish & Chips Bude an den Kragen gehen – mal sehen, was der davon hielt!

Er stieg in die nächste U-Bahn ein und fuhr bis nach Marylebone. Als er ausstieg, hieß es, er solle in den Tunnel zurück gehen. Er lief auf dem schmalen Steg für die Arbeiter, die manchmal auf der Strecke Reparaturen erledigen musste. Scheinbar war er endlich am Ziel! Er roch, dass jemand kurz vor ihm hier lang gegangen war.

An dem etwas beißenden Beigeruch erkannte er, dass es sich um einen Werwolf gehandelt hatte. Zumindest würde bald etwas passieren. Angewidert knäuelte er das Stück Papier zusammen und warf es auf die Gleise. Gerade als er im Dunkeln eine Gestalt vor sich ausmachen konnte, donnerte ein U-Bahn vorbei und er sah im Licht der Waggons einen Mann. Etwas jünger, blond und ziemlich breit gebaut. Er stand an der Tür eines Notausgangs. Wachsam lief er näher.

Der Mann grinste Remus entgegen. „Wow, Fenrir nimmt es ziemlich wörtlich mit dem ‚im Untergrund Arbeiten' " Remus lachte beruhigt. Er streckte dem anderen seine Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Remus!" Der andere nahm seine Hand und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Ich weiß – dein Gesicht zierte recht lange die Titelseite des Propheten. Ich bin Jim!"

Bevor Remus etwas sagen konnte, hörten beide Schritte auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Sie drehten sich zur Tür. Automatisch war Remus in eine Angriffshaltung übergegangen, aus den Augenwinkeln sah er dass Jim in derselben Haltung die Tür anstarrte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein älterer Mann mit mürrischem Gesicht trat hervor. Er winkte ihnen ihm zu folgen.

Sie folgten ihm nacheinander in den Gang. Remus sah noch, wie er die Mauer hinter der Tür mit seinem Zauberstab antippte und eine Öffnung erschien. Schweigend folgten sie dem Alten. Hatte Remus gehofft, er wäre nun am Ziel hatte er sich arg getäuscht. Ihm erschien es als liefe er stundenlang hinter dem Alten durch stinkende Schächte, Kanäle und aufgegebene U-Bahn Tunnels. Er wurde nervös. Leichte Klaustrophobie machte ihn befangen.

Als sie um eine Ecke bogen drang ein stechender Geruch an seine Nase. Je weiter sie gingen, desto stechender wurde der Geruch. Er setzte sich in seine Nebenhöhlen und zersetzte seine Schleimhäute. Seine Augen begannen zu tränen. Er versuchte durch den Mund zu atmen, aber das brachte keine Erleichterung. Der Geruch drang in seinen Mund und legte sich wie ein pelziger Belag auf seine Zunge. Remus lief immer langsamer. Der Alte vor ihm nahm keine Rücksicht darauf. Remus sah ihn gerade noch um eine Ecke in einen neuen Gang biegen.

Jim drückte ihm die Hand in den Rücken. „Geh weiter! Wir verlieren ihn sonst! Und bei dem Gestank finden wir den nie wieder!". Remus erschauerte – unter der Erde zu sein hatte seine Sinne gedämpft, aber dieser Geruch schien sie vollkommen aus zu schalten. Er würde hier unten nicht mehr herausfinden. Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag durchschoß ihn Panik. Langsam folgte er dem Alten in den Gang. Hier war der Gestank fast unerträglich. Seine Nase fühlte sich an als würde sie von innen verätzt.

Jim stieß ihn wieder an. Ihm war nicht aufgefallen, dass er schon wieder stehen geblieben war. Er lief weiter. Der Geruch fraß sich in sein Gehirn. Hinter seiner Stirn schien er zu explodieren. Er sah Blitze vor seinen Augen. Halbblind tastete er sich an der Wand entlang. Endlich hatte er eine weitere Abbiegung ertastet, in der ihr Führer verschwunden war.

Hier war der Geruch schwächer. Er lief schneller um von diesem Gestank weg zu kommen. Seine Nase war immer noch taub und hinter seiner Stirn hatten sich Kopfschmerzen festgesetzt, aber zumindest war der akute Schmerz vorbei. Als er wieder klar denken konnte, bemerkte Remus, dass er seine Orientierung vollends verloren hatte.

Er wusste immer wo die Himmelsrichtungen waren. Immer! Jetzt hätte er nach Norden laufen können oder nach Unten – es machte keinen Unterschied für ihn. Zusammen mit seinem verlorenen Geruchssinn kam er sich vor, als stolperte er ziellos durch die Gegend.

Er fühlte sich hilflos und wurde immer nervöser. Schweiß lief seinen Rücken hinunter. Was würde noch kommen? Er könnte sich kaum verteidigen. Er fingerte an seinem Zauberstab. Aber er war sich sicher, dass er ihm zurzeit auch keine große Hilfe sein würde.

Er sah, dass der Schacht sich vor ihm verbreiterte. Und dann standen sie in einer Station, die scheinbar nicht fertig gestellt worden war. Der Alte wartete ungeduldig bis auch Jim zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatte. Dann führte er sie zu einem kleinen abgeteilten Bereich.

Eine Gruppe von zehn Mann hatte sich auf der kleinen freien Stelle gesammelt. Kaum hatten sie zu der Gruppe aufgeschlossen trat ein hochgewachsener Mann mit kalten Augen vor sie. Er war kein Werwolf. Remus war sich nicht einmal sicher ob er ein Zauberer war.

In schneidendem Ton begann er zu sprechen. „In den nächsten Tagen werden sie durch die Hölle gehen! In diesen Tagen werden sie beweisen müssen, dass sie nicht nur an drei Tagen im Monat gefährlich sind! Wir werden die Spreu vom Weizen trennen. Wir werden sie prüfen – 24 Stunden am Tag, jede Minute, jede Sekunde! Nur die Besten werden in unsere Truppe aufgenommen und dann beginnt erst das richtige Training. Bevor sie hier fertig sind werden sie sich mehr als einmal wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein!" Während seiner kurzen Rede hatte er alle der Reihe nach angeschaut. „Sie werden gleich geholt!"

Nach der kurzen Ansprache lies er sie einfach stehen. Alle anwesenden schauten sich fragend an. Keiner wusste so genau, was ihn hier erwartete.

Remus stellte schnell fest, das der kleine Platz von einer magischen Barriere umgeben war. Die Barriere ließ weder Geräusche noch Gerüche durch und man sah auch nur verschwommen, wenn man versuchte an den Zeltplanen vorbei zu schauen.

Je mehr Zeit verging, desto nervöser wurden die Männer. Einige liefen auf und ab, andere rauchten. Müdigket gewann bei Remus nun die Oberhand. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich an die Zeltplane. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Bilder der vergangenen Nacht traten ihm vor die Augen. Nymph, wie sie im Türrahmen stand. Das Gefühl sie im Arm zu halten.

Remus schreckte hoch, als weitere Männer in einer Art Uniform zu ihnen stießen. Sie wurden durch das Lager geführt. Auch jetzt konnte Remus nicht viel von dem Lager erkennen. Es schienen keine Menschen oder Wölfe anwesend zu sein und trotzdem sah das Lager belebt aus.

Sie wurden in einen weiteren Gang geführt. Von diesem Gang gingen mehrere Türen ab. Jeder von ihnen wurde einzeln durch eine der Türen geführt. Remus fand sich in einem dunklen Raum wieder. Die Dunkelheit machte ihm nicht viel aus. Er sah sofort den Tisch und spürte zwei anderen Personen im Raum. Eine davon erkannte er sofort wieder.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Tasha!" Seine Stimme klang sarkastisch. Ihre Antwort klang zuckersüß. „Nicht so schön, wie dich zu sehen, Remus!"

Er sah eine Bewegung und hörte ein Klicken, dann stand er in blendend weißes Licht getaucht. Es war so hell, dass seine Augen sich nicht anpassen konnten. Er war blind. Seine Augen fingen an zu Tränen.

„Nun, Remus – dann erzähle uns, warum du bei uns bist. Du kannst es gerne ausschmücken. Wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit."

„Ich möchte für unsere Sache kämpfen!" Er hörte ihr kaltes Lachen. „Ja, Remus...aber warum?" Er blinzelte, versuchte etwas in dem hellen Licht zu sehen. „Ich will nicht mehr unter Muggeln leben. Ich habe genug davon auf Titelseiten zu erscheinen, obwohl ich nichts getan habe!"

Wieder ein höhnisches Lachen. „Ja, ich habe ganz vergessen – jetzt bist du berühmt! Aber das reicht uns noch nicht. Wir wollen einen kleinen Seelenstriptease von dir. Wir wollen dein wahres Ich sehen. Im Moment sehe ich nur einen alten Mann, der uns schon einmal verraten hat!"

„Ich wurde von Dumbledore gebeten wieder in die magische Welt zu kommen. Er bot mir die Stelle als Lehrer an. Er hat gesagt, er würde das schon regeln...mein ‚kleines haariges Problem'. Es lief auch ganz gut. Sie haben Wolfsbann für mich gebraut. Ich war vorsichtig, habe mich angepasst. Dann ... hat einer der Schüler entdeckt, was los war. Die Eltern sind Amok gelaufen. Es regnete Eulen, Heuler für Dumbledore. Da hat er mich fallen lassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel! Er hat mich aus der Schule gejagt. Kein Danke für die gute Arbeit! Keine Entschuldigung! ‚Du gehst wohl besser!' war alles was er sagte."

Es war ihm nicht einmal selbst bewusst, wie sehr die Sache immer noch an ihm nagte. „Ich konnte mich nirgendwo in der magischen Welt sehen lassen. Selbst der Bäcker an der Ecke weigerte sich mir Brot zu verkaufen. Als ich in der Winkelgasse etwas besorgen musste, hat man Auroren gerufen, die mich für einen Tag lang fest hielten und verhörten."

Er hatte sich niemals so gedemütigt gefühlt. Und so verlassen von der Justiz. Sie hätten mit ihm machen können, was sie wollten. Auch wenn sie noch nicht offiziell als Nicht-Personen galten, würde es keine Verfolgung einer Tötung eines Werwolfs im Dienst geben. Man würde immer davon ausgehen, dass der Werwolf aggressiv geworden ist.

„Ist das alles? Du langweilst mich, Remus! Das klingt noch nicht sehr überzeugend!" Ihre Stimme klang arrogant und kalt.

Wut kroch in ihm hoch. Er hasste sie, er hasste Tasha und Dumbledore und diese verdammten Auroren, die ihn stundenlang verhört hatten. Er hasste sein ganzes verdammtes Leben. Voller Wut knurrte er und kauerte sich sprungbereit hin.

„Oh, haben wir den kleinen Schoßhund geärgert? Will er uns nun drohen?" Höhnisch lachte sie.

Er sah das blendende Weiß nicht mehr. Es wurde von einem strahlenden rot überlagert. Er hörte sie nicht mehr Lachen, er hörte nur noch das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen. Er hatte auch keinen klaren Gedanken mehr als er sich aus dem Licht hinaus auf die Stimme stürzte.

Mit einem lauten Knall prallte er an der Lichtgrenze ab. Mit einem Knurren war er wieder auf den Beinen. Der Schlag hatte ihn aus seinem Wutrausch zurück geholt.

Sie hatten um das Licht herum einen Schutzzauber errichtet. Jetzt hörte er ihr Lachen wieder klar in seinen Ohren klingen. „Nun das Hündchen scheint ja doch noch was von einem Wolf zu haben. Sag' mir Remus: was hasst du am meisten?"

„Ich kann an meinem verdammten Leben nichts ändern." Seine Stimme wurde lauter. „Ich werde vom Schicksal hin und her geschleudert, durchgekaut und ausgespuckt und ich kann nicht einmal einen Finger rühren um es zu verhindern!" Er sah die Gesichter von Lily, James und Sirius vor sich. Er sah Baby Harry vor sich. Er sah Tonks, wie sie ihn angesehen hatte, bevor er sie weg geschickt hatte „Ich will endlich so leben wie alle anderen! Ich will endlich leben!" Erschöpft sank er in sich zusammen.

Nach seinem Ausbruch war es einen Moment lang still. „Wirst du dafür Kämpfen? Bis zum Tod?" Er hörte zum ersten Mal die Stimme der zweiten Person. Es war ein Mann, seine Stimme kalt wie Eis.

Remus schluckte an dem Kloß in seinem Hals. „Ja, dafür würde ich sterben!"

Das Licht ging aus, die Tür wurde geöffnet und der Mann der ihn her geführt hatte, führte ihn stumm zurück zu einem Schlafsack.

Jim stand bereits an einem der Schlafsäcke. „Wie kann man ein Lager für Werwölfe in so einer stinkenden Kloake einrichten?" fragte er Remus.

Misstrauisch beäugte dieser den Schlafplatz. Angewidert ließ er sich auf den fleckigen Schlafsack fallen. „Taktik!" antwortete er Jim. „Der ganze verdammte Tag war nur dazu da uns weich zu kochen. Wahrscheinlich wird es nicht viel besser werden. Mit Glück erwarten uns miese Unterkünfte, schlechtes Essen und hartes Training."

Jim lies sich auf seinen Schlafsack fallen. „Oi, tote Ratte!" Kaum hatte er den Schlafsack berührt sprang er wieder auf.

Remus grinste, holte dann ein Hemd von sich aus seiner Tasche und legte es über den stinkenden Schlafsack. Der Geruch wurde unmerklich gedämpft. Aber er war mittlerweile zu müde, um sich daran zu stören. Auf was hatte er sich da nur eingelassen?

Ein Tritt in die Seite weckte ihn. Er hatte das Gefühl nur Minuten geschlafen zu haben. „Aufstehen! Sammeln auf dem Platz!" Damit war der Stiefel verschwunden. Remus rappelte sich mühselig auf. Müde trabte er hinter Jim her, der scheinbar wusste, wo er lang sollte. Nachdem Remus wacher war bemerkte er, dass seine Nase wieder arbeiteten. Denn jetzt roch auch er die Spur des Mannes, der ihn geweckt hatte.

Als Remus auf den gleichen Platz wie am Tag zuvor kam, gab man ihm kalten Toast mit Käse und abgestandenes Wasser. Nach dem kurzen Frühstück überreichte man jedem von ihnen je zwei Tarnanzüge, zwei Paar Socken und Militärstiefel. Remus fiel auf, dass ihre Gruppe kleiner geworden war.

Der Mann, der Ihnen die Begrüßungsrede gehalten hatte erschien. „Mein Name ist Major Clive! Ihr werdet mich in den nächsten Tagen zu hassen lernen und das ist gut so! Denn ich bin euer Ausbilder! Wir werden an Kondition, Nahkampf und Überlebenstechniken arbeiten. Packt euer Zeug zusammen. In exakt fünf Minuten werden wir ins Trainingslager aufbrechen. Wer nicht rechtzeitig wieder hier ist..." Er lachte humorlos auf. „den beißen die Hunde!" Damit begann ihre Ausbildung.


	10. Kapitel 10

_Alle Rechte usw. gehören wem auch immer JKR sie verkauft hat..._

_

* * *

  
_

Kapitel 10

Remus saß auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm und sah auf das Lager der Wölfe hinab. Es war sein Lieblingsplatz seit dem er vor zwei Wochen hier angekommen war. Der Wald um sie herum war karg. Frost überzog das spärliche Gras auf der Lichtung. Trotz der Kälte, die in alle Knochen zog, war im Lager rege Betriebsamkeit.

In zwei Tagen war Weihnachten und sogar hier spürte man ein wenig festliche Stimmung.

Vor Jahren hatte er schon einmal ein paar Tage in Fenrirs Lager verbracht. Damals hatte er sich gegen das Leben bei den Wölfen entschieden. Wie sein Leben ausgesehen hätte, wenn er sich anders entschieden hätte? Hätte er die Wahl, würde er sich wieder genauso entscheiden. Trotzdem musste er sich eingestehen, dass es eine Möglichkeit gewesen wäre. Eine mit der er vielleicht glücklicher geworden wäre.

Vor knapp sechs Monaten war er mit einem Portschlüssel in das Trainingslager transportiert worden. Dort hatten bereits Anhänger der Todesser auf ihre Ankunft gewartete. Die Ausbildung wurde gemeinsam absolviert. Nach zwei Tagen und einigen Motivationsreden war auch klar, was das Ziel war: sie würden zu einer Sondereinsatztruppe ausgebildet.

Die Ausbildung bestand zwei Monate lang aus Rennen, Robben, Klettern und Kämpfen. Ihr Ausbilder, Major Clive war aus den USA und hatte geheime Einsätze an allen Brandherden der Welt geleitet. Dann war er auf die Idee gekommen, dass man mehr Geld verdienen konnte, wenn man für zweifelhafte Männer Soldaten ausbildete. Mehr erfuhren sie nicht über ihn. Er war gnadenlos und innerhalb kurzer Zeit verband die Männer der gemeinsame Hass gegen ihn, wie Clive es vorher gesagt hatte. Er schien sich über die Magie nicht zu wundern. Vielleicht war er aus einer magischen Familie, vielleicht war es ihm aber auch egal.

Remus war morgens vor Sonnenaufgang mit schmerzenden Gliedern aufgewacht und nachts völlig erschöpft auf seinen Schlafsack gefallen. Sein Leben lang hatte er nie Sport getrieben, nicht einmal während seiner Schulzeit. Im Gegenteil hatte er alles körperliche gemieden, da er sich nach den Vollmondnächten immer krank fühlte.

Nun merkte er, dass seine Wolfsseite nicht nur Nachteile hatte. Wäre er ein normaler Mann gewesen, er hätte nicht einmal den ersten Tag überstanden. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er stundenlang rennen konnte, ohne müde zu werden. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war er körperlich auf einem Niveau, das jeden Topathleten neidisch hätte werden lassen.

Wie vorhergesehen war das Essens schlecht. Sie erhielten nie Fleisch. Für die Wölfe ein nicht kleines Problem. Remus war immer hungrig.

Er hatte den ersten Vollmond gefürchtet und er hatte sich sogar als noch schrecklicher heraus gestellt. Die acht Wölfe wurden in einen winzigen Zirkuskäfig gesperrt. Der Käfig stank nach Raubkatze. Es war mehr als erniedrigend.

Aber es kam noch schlimmer. Kurz vor Mondaufgang der ersten Vollmondnacht begann das eigentliche Spektakel. Hochrangige Männer unter Voldemorts Garde erschienen um den Käfig. Todesser mit Masken und Umhängen, die sich um den Käfig herum in bequeme Sessel setzten. Er erkannte Malfoy und Snape an ihrem Geruch.

Dann war der Mond aufgegangen. Die Transformation war weniger schmerzhaft, aber das Erwachen als Wolf umso unangenehmer. Nervös waren die Wölfe aneinander vorbei gestrichen. In der Enge begannen sie nacheinander zu schnappen. Dann rochen sie es alle auf einmal: Blut – menschliches Blut.

Major Clive warf an einer Stange ein rohes, triefendes Stück Fleisch in den Käfig. Remus Sinne wurden überwältigt von der Gier nach dem Fleisch. Er war ausgehungert. Er wollte, er musste es haben. Er fegte den ersten Wolf, der ihm im Weg stand zur Seite. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er gegen das Gitter krachte und jaulend am Boden liegen blieb. Knurrend hieb er seine Zähne in die Flanke eines anderen Wolfes, der sich knurrend zu ihm drehte. An den Rest konnte, oder wollte Remus sich nicht erinnern. Er war der Sieger unter den Wölfen. Er endete mit dem größten Fleischklumpen.

Remus wusste nicht, ob die anderen Wölfe sich nach dem Vollmond noch an das Geschehene erinnerten. Aber die Rangordnung hatte sich festgesetzt. Er blieb der Anführer.

Keiner war erstaunter darüber als Remus selber. Er hatte sich nie als Anführer gesehen. Nie als ein Mann, der sich durch Körperkraft durchsetzte. Er war immer der Intellektuelle gewesen.

In den nächsten Vollmondnächten bekamen sie keine Zuschauer, aber auch kein Fleisch. Sie zerfleischten sich höchstens gegenseitig. Die Enge in dem Käfig war einfach unerträglich.

Die Monate in der Ausbildung hatten ihn verändert. Er hatte mehr Kontrolle über seinen Körper und somit auch über den Wolf. Die Vollmondphasen waren für ihn nun einfacher – danach fühlte er sich nicht mehr so kränklich. Er war sich sicher, wenn er regelmäßig Fleisch essen würde, dann würde er auch den Jagdtrieb des Wolfes in den Griff bekommen.

Aber das war ja der Sinn der Sache: die Wölfe scharf zu machen.

Neben dem Training wurden sie auch regelmäßig indoktriniert. Die Anhänger der Todesser waren leicht zu beeinflussen. Meist Söhne aus Familien, die nach dem ersten Niedergang Voldemorts in Ungnade gefallen waren, waren sie mit der Blutdoktrin aufgewachsen. Sie waren es nicht gewöhnt selber zu denken und hatten daher nichts dagegen, wenn ein anderer das für sie übernahm.

Die Wölfe ließen sich nicht so leicht beeinflussen. Waren sie doch Nicht-Personen nach der Blutdoktrin – weniger Wert als der Schmutz unter den Nägeln. Trotzdem war die Zusammenarbeit mit Voldemort und seinen Lakaien die einzige Chance, die sich ihnen bot. Sie ertrugen die Verachtung der Zauberer. Mehr als hasserfüllte Blicke und einige hämische Worte wurden nicht ausgetauscht. Die Wölfe waren den Männern körperlich weit überlegen.

Und sie hatten einen weiteren Vorteil in dem Spiel. Sie heilten schnell. Wunden an denen andere verblutet wären, schlossen sich binnen Minuten. Knochen wuchsen innerhalb von Stunden wieder zusammen. Und natürlich hatten alle Angst Gebissen zu werden. So mieden die Todesser sie so gut es in dem kleinen Lager ging.

Nach den ersten zwei Monaten kam für die Magier unter ihnen eine weitere Disziplin hinzu: Dunkle Künste. Ihnen wurden schwarze Flüche beigebracht. Neben den Unverzeihlichen gab es noch einige andere, nicht minder grausige Flüche, die sie erlernten. Ihr Lehrer war ein alter knorriger Mann, der scheinbar schon bei Grindelwalds Aufstand dabei gewesen war.

Remus hätte nie gedacht, dass er noch erschöpfter sein könnte als bisher. Das physische Training ging unverändert weiter. Danach kam dann das magische Training. Die Magie laugte ihn aus. Remus lernte in jeder Körperhaltung zu schlafen und auch nach nur zwei Minuten erfrischt zu sein. Er hatte gelernt wie eine Maschine zu funktionieren.

Eine weitere Änderung nach den zwei Monaten war, dass man ihnen militärische Ränge zuwies. Remus wurde zum Leutnant ernannt. Er hatte die Gewalt über 10 Männer - fünf Wölfe, fünf Magier. Die Magier hassten ihn.

Seine Aufgabe in den letzten zwei Wochen des Trainings bestand darin seine Männer bei einigen Übungen zu befehligen: Aufspüren von Zielpersonen und die Ergreifung. In Wäldern, in Städten, bei Tag und Nacht. Sie waren effizient und immer erfolgreich. Trotzdem war allen bewusst, dass es sich nur um Übungen handelte.

Regelmäßig hatte Remus seine Berichte an Molly auf das Zauberpergament geschrieben. Er wusste, wie wichtig die Informationen waren. Er hatte eine gute Truppe, die dem Orden mit Sicherheit Kopfschmerzen bereiten würde.

Das leise Nagen in ihm ignorierte er. Sie waren nicht wirklich „seine" Männer. Er verriet sie nicht an den Feind – denn sie waren ja der Feind. Seine Überzeugungen wankten nur wenig. Zumal er die Todesser regelmäßig zu Gesicht bekam. Er hasste sie, er hasste das militärische Leben, den blinden Gehorsam.

Dann war der letzte Tag des Trainings gekommen. Sie hatten ihn alleine in das Hauptlager Fenrirs gebracht. Seine Männer wurden in ein anderes Lager gebracht. Das Hauptlager sah noch aus wie er es in Erinnerung hatte: Zelte standen im Kreis um einen großen Platz. Er wurde in das kleinste gebracht. Im dunklen Innern erkannte er Fenrir an einem Schreibtisch. Der Leitwolf wühlte in Papieren. Unbehagen und Ablehnung strömten durch Remus. Er konnte Fenrir immer noch nicht ausstehen. Alleine sein Geruch lies die Haare in seinem Nacken stehen.

Als Fenrir aufblickte, ging ein Strahlen über sein Gesicht. „Remus! Wie schön dich endlich bei uns zu haben!" Er wandte sich an den Mann, der ihn gebracht hatte und entließ ihn mit einem Kopfnicken Richtung Ausgang.

Erst nachdem der Mann das Zelt verlassen hatte, redete Fenrir weiter. „Setz dich! Ich möchte einen Moment mit dir sprechen. Ich habe eine besondere Aufgabe für dich" Remus Gedanken jagten dahin. Was wollte Fenrir? Warum war er vom Rest getrennt worden? Was hatten sie für ihn geplant? Eine Aufgabe um seine Loyalität zu prüfen?

Er setzte sich. Fenrir grinste ihn an. „Ich freue mich, dass du so stark auf meine Ankündigung reagierst." Verdammt er musste seine Körperreaktionen besser unter Kontrolle halten. Er hatte vergessen, wie einfach Fenrir seine Reaktionen lesen konnte, auch wenn sein Gesicht ausdruckslos blieb.

In diesem Moment hörte er die Zeltklappe und ein Duft umströmte ihn. „Hallo Tasha!" grüßte er den Neuankömmling ohne sich nach ihr um zu drehen.

„Remus, hat dir das Training gefallen?" Ihre Stimme war eisig. Sie blieb hinter seinem Stuhl stehen. Er konnte sie spüren.

Fenrir lächelte sie stolz an. „Tasha war eine der ersten, die das Training absolviert haben."

Remus würde ihre Spielchen nicht mitspielen. Erwartungsvoll schaute er Fenrir an.

„Ja, also, deine Aufgabe." Fenrir lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er sah Remus ernst an. „Ich würde lügen, wenn ich dir sagte, dass du unser uneingeschränktes Vertrauen genießt."

Remus Herzschlag setzte aus. Das war es: sie würden ihm einer Probe unterziehen. Was müsste er tun? Jemanden töten? Jemanden, den er kannte? Er würde ihnen ein Opfer bringen müssen!

Er versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter zu schlucken und nickte stumm. Fenrir lächelte ihn traurig an.

„Wir möchten kein Risiko eingehen. Deine Reaktion zeigt mir, dass wir mit unserer Entscheidung Recht hatten. Du bist noch nicht so weit an unserer Seite zu kämpfen."

Nicht kämpfen? Verwirrt schaute er Fenrir an. Würden sie ihn wieder nach Hause schicken? Oder gar töten? Die verdammten fünf Monate und nun das? Das wäre typisch für sein Leben.

„Wir wollen trotzdem nicht auf dich und deine Talente verzichten." Talente? Ein Schnauben hinter ihm, zeigte, dass auch Tasha ihre Bedenken hatte.

Fenrir schaute Tasha mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Du siehst, nicht alle hier sind meiner Meinung. Trotzdem werden wir dir eine der wichtigsten Aufgaben in unserem Lager übertragen. Du wirst unsere Kinder unterrichten."

Kinder? Der alte Mistkerl hatte noch mehr Kinder gebissen? Es waren viele Gerüchte laut geworden, dass er eine kleine Armee von Werwolf-Kindern geschaffen hatte. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Kleine Werwolf-Monster, die an Knochen nagten - und er würde ihnen das Jagen beibringen...

„Auch unsere Kinder müssen Lesen, Schreiben, Rechnen und Zaubern lernen!" Tashas Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

Nun hatten sie ihn doch verwirrt. „Wozu habe ich dann das Training mitmachen müssen?"

Fenrir sah ihn scharf an. „Du wirst mit uns kämpfen! Aber wir wollen dir Zeit geben, damit du weißt wer deine wirkliche Familie ist. Ich werde nicht noch einmal denselben Fehler begehen."

Oh, ja, der alte Wolf war schlau. Die Kinder waren ein kluger Schachzug gewesen. Es waren zehn. Sieben kleine Wölfe und drei Kinder von Rudelmitgliedern. Und sie waren alles andere als kleine Monster. Caitlin und Billy waren das Herz des Rudels. Sie waren die jüngsten Kinder. Man konnte regelrecht die Hoffnung in allen Gesichtern glühen sehen, wenn die zwei vorbei liefen.

Caitlin war sieben Jahre und ein blondes Engelchen – wenn man einmal davon absah, dass ihre eine Gesichtshälfte grotesk verwachsen war. Während ihrer ersten Verwandlung hatte ihr leiblicher Vater sie die Treppe hinunter geprügelt. Dabei hatte er die Knochen ihrer linken Gesichtshälfte zertrümmert. Sie waren zu schnell verheilt. Lange bevor Tasha sie aufgespürt hatte. Sie hatte die Kleine halbverhungert auf den Straßen von Manchester aufgelesen und sie wieder aufgepäppelt.

Trotz des schweren Schicksals war Caitlin immer fröhlich. Der sechsjährige Billy folgte ihr überall hin wie ein Schatten. Billy war schon vor dem Biss von seinen Eltern misshandelt wurden. Er war still und hielt den Blick meist gesenkt. Er hatte bisher noch nicht mit Remus gesprochen. Während des Unterrichts saß er aber aufmerksam da.

Die anderen Kinder waren älter. Teenager mit ihrem Gezanke und Geflirte – nicht sicher ob Fisch oder Fleisch. Trotzdem liebte Remus sie alle. Sie waren binnen einiger weniger Stunden zu seinen Kindern geworden. Auf eine Art, wie die Schüler in Hogwarts es nie waren. Vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Harry.

Außer Billy waren die Kinder alle vertrauensvoll. Das hatte Fenrir geschafft: Die Kinder fanden ihr Leben als Wolf cool – sie hatten keine inneren Kämpfe mit sich aus zu tragen. Hier im Rudel waren sie sicher, keiner würde ihnen etwas tun. An Vollmond bleiben sie beim Lager in der Obhut eines älteren Rudelmitglieds. Die drei Nicht-Wölfe wurden in dieser Zeit in ein werwolfssicheres Zelt gesperrt.

Fenrir hatte die Wolfskinder in der Überzeugung erzogen, sie seien die Auserwählten, etwas ganz Besonderes – besser als normale Menschen oder Zauberer. Trotzdem kannten sie ihren Platz im Rudel. Sie erkannten Remus Rang sofort an. Die Größeren kamen mit ihrem Kummer zu ihm und die Kleinen kuschelten sich an ihn. Gestern hatte er Caitlin in seine Lieblingsdecke eingerollt auf seinem Schlafplatz gefunden.

Die erwachsenen Rudelmitglieder brachten ihm Achtung entgegen. Sie empfingen ihn mit offenen Armen. Selbst Tasha war freundlicher geworden. Er erkannte die Bande zwischen den Menschen. Es war wie bei Arthur, Molly und ihren Kindern. Das hier war eine Familie – seine Familie.

Er konnte sie nicht verraten. Er konnte Molly nichts darüber schreiben.

Am Morgen hatte er eine Nachricht von Molly erhalten. Die erste seit Beginn der Mission. _Heiligabend bei uns, 18h._ Seitdem war er unentschlossen.

Remus wusste, dass er mit Molly, Arthur und Dumbledore reden musste. Seufzend stand er auf und lief auf Fenrirs Zelt zu. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Fenrir auf seine Bitte das Lager zu verlassen reagieren würde.

Er hasste es dem alpha zu folgen, aber noch mehr hasste er es ihn um etwas bitten zu müssen. Tief Luft holend betrat er Fenrirs Zelt. Der alte Wolf sah auf. Wie immer war er in Papiere vertieft.

„Kann ich dir helfen?" Normalerweise war Fenrir ihm gegenüber immer besonders höflich, aber scheinbar reizte ihn die Arbeit am Schreibtisch. Fenrir bevorzugte es aktiv zu sein. Es passte gar nicht zu dem Anführer permanent in irgendwelche Papiere vertieft zu sein. Er musste es hassen.

„Ich wollte dich um etwas bitten." Am liebsten hätte Remus sich die Zunge abgebissen. Fenrirs Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich. Er war überrascht aber auch mit sich selbst zufrieden, dass der stolze Remus nun mit einer Bitte zu ihm kam.

Remus biss die Zähne zusammen. „Setz dich, Remus!" Widerwillig setze Remus sich in den unbequemen Stuhl vor Fenrirs Tisch. Hier mussten die zwei einzigen Stühle im ganzen Lager sein. Alle anderen saßen entweder auf dem Boden oder auf Kissen.

Noch einmal tief luftholend begann Remus seine Geschichte. Eine alte Muggeltante, die mit ihm zu Weihnachten rechnete. Er war der einzige Verwandte der alten Dame und wenn er nicht auftauchte, würde sie sicher Alarm schlagen. Das würde wiederum sicher die Auroren auf den Plan rufen. Schließlich war er registriert.

Bei seiner Rede versuchte Remus sich auf seine Abneigung gegenüber Fenrir zu konzentrieren. Bloß keine Nervosität zeigen. Erhöhter Puls, Schweiß – das würde ihn sofort verraten.

Fenrir kniff die Augen misstrauisch zusammen. Dann rieb er sich über den Nasenrücken. „Du lügst scheinbar nicht. Trotzdem, bist du schon so weit? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber du hast recht: wir können uns kein Sicherheitsrisiko leisten. Wir stehen kurz vor der nächsten Phase." Er stand auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen.

Ein leises Knurren war zu hören. Frustriert kickte Fenrir nach dem Tisch. „Es wird auch Zeit, dass wir endlich was zu tun bekommen." Er blickte die Papiere hasserfüllt an.

Eine Idee kam Remus. „Kann ich dir bei den Papieren helfen? Mir macht das nichts aus." Fenrir schaute ihn durchdringend an. Dann schien er einen Entschluss zu fassen.

„Wenn du zurückkehrst, können wir darüber sprechen. Du kannst an Heiligabend aufbrechen. Ich will dich aber spätestens am Folgeabend um 18 Uhr an dem Notausgang von Marylebonne in London sehen. Wir verlegen das Lager am Weihnachtsmorgen. Bist du später, wirst du uns nicht finden und dann, Remus bist du wirklich Beute!" Er trat dich vor Remus, fasste rechts und links von Remus die Armlehnen des Stuhls. Seine Nase war dicht vor Remus' Gesicht. „Und dieses Mal ist es kein leeres Versprechen! Dieses Mal lasse ich Tasha ihren Willen!"

Ruckartig richtete er sich auf und drehte Remus den Rücken zu. „Du kannst gehen!"

Erleichtert verließ Remus das Zelt. Das Gespräch hätte schlechter ausgehen können.


	11. Kapitel 11

_Alle Rechte usw. gehören wem auch immer JKR sie verkauft hat..._

_

* * *

  
_

Kapitel 11

Er starrte nun schon seit Minuten auf die Tür und konnte sich nicht dazu bewegen zu klopfen.

Er war morgens im Lager aufgebrochen und hatte im Grimmauld Place mit Dumbledore gesprochen. Es war schwierig gewesen, über sein Leben zu sprechen und was ihn bewegte. Der Schulleiter hatte verstanden, dass er nur militärische Informationen erhalten würde. Nichts zu den Werwölfen selber. Dumbledore zeigte kaum eine Gemütsregung bei dem Gespräch, aber Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass er beunruhigt war.

Danach war er bei den Weasleys zum Weihnachtsessen gewesen. Die Kinder hatten das Haus mit Lachen gefüllt. Er hatte sich Willkommen gefühlt, zivilisiert, menschlich. Wann war er das letzte Mal in einem Haus gewesen?

Dann hatte er eine Unterhaltung zwischen den Zwillingen und Ron gehört. Die Zwillinge hatten sich darüber unterhalten, wer die schärfsten Beine hatte und dabei war Tonks ins Spiel gekommen. Er hatte Lächeln müssen als Fred sagte „Beine bis zum Himmel – und wenn sie diesen roten Minirock an hat!" Und dann hatte Ron sachlich gesagt „Ja, aber seit sie nicht mehr morphen kann ist der Rest von ihr doch echt öde – mit den braunen Haaren und so….!" Die Zwillinge hatten angefangen Ron mit seiner Vorliebe für Blondinen mit Oberweiten auf zu ziehen, aber er hatte schon gar nicht mehr richtig zugehört.

Nicht mehr morphen? Was sollte das heißen? War sie krank?

Harry hatte ihn über den Patronuszauber ausgefragt. Ihr Patronus hatte eine neue Form? Er begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Er musste wissen, was los war!

Er hatte Arthur nach ihrer Adresse gefragt. Man hatte sie in Hogsmead einquartiert, wegen ihres Auftrags über die Schule zu wachen. Arthur hatte ihm die Adresse genannt und ihm dann stumm auf den Rücken geklopft.

Nun stand er hier. Starrte auf die verdammte Tür und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er wusste nicht, ob das alles nicht ein Fehler war. Würde er die Dinge verschlimmern? Er wollte sie sehen! Er sehnte sich seit Monaten nach ihr.

Ihr Geruch hing im Flur. Er gab sich einen Ruck, trat auf die Tür zu und klopfte. Seine Hände waren feucht und er hörte sein Blut in den Ohren Rauschen.

Die Tür ging auf. Ihr Geruch traf ihn mit voller Wucht. Sie sah…entsetzlich aus. Die braunen Haare hatte sie zurück gebunden. Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen. Sie hatte ein unförmiges T-Shirt an und eine graue Jogginghose. Sie sah aus, als würde sie sich von einer schweren Grippe erholen.

Trotzdem begann sein Herz zu rasen. Freude begann sich in ihm auszubreiten. Sehnsucht sie im Arm zu halten, sie zu küssen... Er hatte nicht mit dem Chaos an Gefühlen gerechnet. Er hatte gedacht, ein halbes Jahr hätte gereicht, um seine Gefühle einzudämmen.

Sie bewegte sich nicht. Starrte ihn ausdruckslos an. Ja, er sollte wirklich etwas sagen. „Äh, Frohe Weihnachten!" Sie blinzelte. Blickte ihn immer noch stumm an. Er spürte wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Er sollte gehen.

_Jetzt! Dreh dich um und geh einfach!_

„Frohe Weihnachten!" Sie trat zurück und öffnete die Tür für ihn. Wie in einem Traum schritt er in den Raum. In einem Traum, in dem man genau wusste, man sollte eigentlich weg rennen, aber man ging trotzdem weiter, genau dahin wo das Grauen lauerte.

_Nun gut, das Grauen war etwas übertreiben. _Er musste sich zusammen reißen.

Sie lebte in einem Ein-Zimmer-Appartment: eine Küchenzeile, ein Bettsofa, ein Couchtisch, ein Sessel. Ein paar Habseligkeiten von ihr waren verteilt, Klamotten lagen auf dem Boden verstreut.

Er drehte sich zu ihr. Sie lehnte am Sofa. „Ich war beim Weihnachtsessen von Molly. Ich….wie geht es dir?" Er konnte ihr nicht verdenken, dass sie ihn vollkommen verwirrt anstarrte. Was sollte das gewesen sein? Eine Erklärung? Höfliche Konversation?

Ihre Antwort klang kalt. "Gut!" Er zog seine Augenbrauen skeptisch nach oben und musterte sie. Auf den zweiten Blick sah sie sogar noch besorgniserregender aus. Die Ringe unter ihren Augen sahen aus, als wären sie dort schon seit längerem. Ihre Augen waren glanzlos. Tonks ganzes vibrierendes Leben, das ihr aus allen Poren gestrahlt hatte, war verschwunden. Sein Blick blieb an ihrem Haar hängen. „Was ist mit deinen Haaren?"

Gereizt antwortet sie in einem Tonfall der klar machte, dass sie diese Frage schon öfter beantwortet hatte als ihr lieb war. „Ich wollte einmal den natürlichen Look ausprobieren!"

Natürlicher Look? Sein Blick glitt an ihrem linken Arm entlang. Mit einem Schritt stand er neben ihr, fasste nach ihrem Handgelenk und riss ihren Arm nach oben. „So, natürlich, dass du sogar deine Narben zeigst?" Er starrte in ihre Augen, forderte sie zu einer Antwort heraus.

Sie riss sich los. Brachte Platz zwischen sie. Seine Hand prickelte immer noch von der Berührung. Vor seinem inneren Auge, sah er eine andere Situation. Sie hatte sich nicht losgerissen, er zog sie an sich und…

„Kann man nicht stolz sein, auf seine Kriegsnarben? Und was interessiert es dich überhaupt, wie ich aussehe?" Wütend blitzte sie ihn an.

„Ron hat erwähnt, dass du Probleme mit dem Morphen hast und Harry hat mir von deinem Patronus erzählt….Das klingt nicht danach als würde es dir gut gehen."

Er glaubt, er sah Tränen in ihren Augen, bevor sie sie schloss und mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck längere Zeit nur so da stand. Sie versuchte ihre Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen.

Er konnte sie schon fast in seinen Armen spüren, so sehr sehnte er sich danach die paar Schritte zu machen und sie nie wieder los zu lassen. Aber sie würde ihn sicher ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen, so wütend wie sie war.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er Resignation darin und müde fragte sie ihn. „Was willst du hören, Remus?" Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Seine Emotionen liefen Amok in seinem Körper. Sein Gehirn hatte sich scheinbar kurzerhand aus der Diskussion ausgeklinkt.

„Nymph…ich…" Er holte tief Atem und begann noch einmal. „Es ist doch nicht so, als ob es mir egal ist, wie es dir geht! Wenn es dir nicht gut geht…"…zerreißt es mir das Herz….Verzweiflung überrollte ihn. Er konnte das hier nicht. Er konnte es nicht besser machen. Ihm fehlten die Worte, die Möglichkeiten. Ihre Augen blitzten nun wütend auf.

„Was würdest du denn tun, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass mein Patronus nun ein Wolf ist? Was würdest du denn tun, wenn ich dir sage, dass die Ärzte sagen, dass seelischer Stress zu meinem Problem geführt hat? Seelischer Stress, weil ich binnen weniger Tage meine beiden besten Freunde verloren habe! Was würdest du tun, Remus?"

Jedes Wort traf ihn. Und er konnte sehen, dass es ihr bewusst war. Ihre Stimme klang nun bitter. „Was, Remus? Würdest du dann etwas für mich empfinden? Würdest du dein Leben ändern? Würdest du dann leben wollen?"

Oh Gott, er hatte ihr das angetan. Er hatte diese Bitterkeit in ihre Stimme gebracht, hatte ihr das Vibrieren genommen. Er spürte wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich.

Sie lachte trocken auf. „Keine Antwort? Ist auch egal! Du wirst dein Leben weiter leben und dir einreden, dass es zum Besten ist! Frag` also nicht, wie es mir geht, wenn du die verdammte Antwort nicht ertragen kannst!"

Sie sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen. Alle Kraft hatte sie verlassen. Während er sie blicklos anstarrte, versuchte er zu verarbeiten, was er gehört hatte. Er spürte, wie die Mauer, die er die letzten Monate um sich auf gebaut hatte einen Riß bekam. Er spürte Tränen aufsteigen.

_Nicht jetzt, nicht hier…_

„Nymph…" weiter kam er nicht. Tränen rannen ihm nun die Wangen entlang. _Verdammt, wie erbärmlich! _All die Erniedrigungen der letzten Monate, alle aufgestauten Gefühle, alle Sehnsüchte brodelten in ihm.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen wollte, als er den Mund öffnete, aber dann brach alles auf einmal hervor. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, was richtig ist. Ich kann das nicht mehr! Ich lebe mit den anderen Wölfen und sehe jeden Tag das Elend, dass sie dorthin getrieben hat. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die viele haben ist es diesem vollkommen verrückten Psychopathen zu folgen. Und ich kann es verstehen! Ich …ich weiß, dass dein Leben ohne mich besser ist. Du weißt nicht, was es heißt so zu leben wie ich. Ich kann dir das nicht antun! Und….und dann sehe ich dich und vielleicht ist es nicht richtig, was ich tue…Ich…"

Er rutschte am Rücken des Sofas entlang auf den Boden, zog die Knie an und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Einatmen, ausatmen…_ Nervenzusammenbrüche? Gott, der Tag war einer der schlimmsten in seinem Leben! Und das sollte was heißen!_

Er spürte wie sie sich neben ihn hockte. Ihre Schulter berührte seine. So gut, so beruhigend. Etwas Festes in dem Chaos. Er konnte sich auf die Wärme konzentrieren und alles andere vergessen.

Sie riss ihn mit leiser Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „Gott, Remus, was ist denn passiert? Du bist ja…" Er ließ die Hände sinken und lachte trocken auf. „Ein Wrack?"

Sie antwortete nicht, aber er spürte, wie sie ihr Gewicht verlagerte, so dass er nun auch ihren Arm an seiner Seite spüren konnte. Sie versuchte ihm das Gefühl zu geben, sie sei da, unbewusst.

„Wir leben im Wald oder in Höhlen und U-Bahn-Schächten. Alle paar Tage wird das Lager verlegt. Wir haben gerade genug zu essen und …. Aber das schlimme ist, dass nur wenige überhaupt eine andere Wahl haben. Gott, Nymph, ich bin so privilegiert! Ich habe eine Ausbildung und kann damit meinen Lebensunterhalt bei den Muggeln verdienen. Aber es gibt so viele die nichts haben – nichts!"

Vor seinen Augen sah er Carlos, wie er ihm seine Geschichte erzählte. „Männer, die sich ihren eigenen Kindern nicht nähern dürfen und heimlich an sie heranschleichen müssen, um zu sehen, wie sie heran wachsen. Die Mütter würden sofort die Auroren rufen, aus Angst, die Kinder würden vom eigenen Vater gebissen werden. Die eigenen Kinder, Nymph! Das würde keiner tun! Keiner!"

Seine Augen brannten. Mit der Hand rieb er sie. Dabei rieb er seinen Arm an ihrem entlang. Fast wie ein Streicheln.

„Eines der Mädchen hat eine halbseitige Gesichtslähmung!" Er sah Caitlin vor sich. Das fröhliche Mädchen, das sich ihre Laune durch nichts verderben ließ. „Ihr Vater konnte sie nicht schnell genug rauswerfen, deshalb hat er sie die Treppe hinunter geprügelt. Sie war fünf!" Er wollte nicht, dass sie seine Tränen sah. Er vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in den Händen.

Er spürte ihre Arme um sich herum. Es verwirrte ihn. So viele Gefühle brachen über ihn herein. Er war verzweifelt, wütend, traurig, glücklich, geborgen….am Ende tat er gar nichts, ließ sich von ihr halten, während sie ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

„Remus, es geht nicht um die Wölfe! Es geht um Voldemort! Wir müssen ihn aufhalten, erst dann können wir etwas für die Werwölfe tun."

Grob machte er sich von ihr los. Auch sie interessierte sich einen feuchten Dreck um die Situation der Werwölfe. Warum hatte er gedacht, sie sei anders? Er funkelte sie wütend an.

„Remus, versteh mich nicht falsch! Ich weiß, wie schlecht die Bedingungen sind. ICH kann niemanden verstehen, der denkt, dass ein Vater seine eigenen Kinder beißen würde oder welcher Vater seine Tochter so misshandeln würde. Ich verstehe das nicht und ich verstehe, dass es an dir nagt. Aber, Remus, du musst auf unserer Seite bleiben! Wir brauchen dich!"

Sie hatte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. „Welche Seite, Tonks? Wie kann ich auf einer anderen Seite als der, der Wölfe stehen?"

Er sah, wie sie zusammen zuckte als er sie Tonks nannte. Warum hatte er das gemacht? Er hatte sie immer Nymph genannt. Er war der einzige, der das tat. Sie war seine kleine Nymphe – fröhlich und begabt und hübsch. Er wollte ihr nicht mehr wehtun als er es schon getan hatte.

Ihre Hand glitt von seiner Schulter über den Nacken zur anderen Schulter, dabei kam sie ihm näher, legte ihm die Stirn an die Schläfe. „Die Frage ist nicht, ob du auf der Seite der Wölfe stehst. Die Frage lautet, wie soll der Kampf für die Rechte der Wölfe aussehen, den du unterstützt? Sollen die Wölfe das Bauernopfer in Voldemorts Spiel sein oder sollen sie für uns und ihre Rehabilitierung kämpfen? Remus, wir stehen auf deiner Seite!"

Sie hatte Recht und auch nicht. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, das Voldemort die Wölfe egal waren. Er nutzte ihre Instinkte zu seinem Vorteil und sobald er seine Macht gefestigt hatte, war kein Platz mehr für niedere Kreaturen, wie die Werwölfe. Vielleicht würde er sie weiterhin als eine Art Bluthund nutzen. Aber auch nicht alle aus dem Orden waren auf seiner Seite. Viele hatten ihm gegenüber Bedenken und manche auch Verachtung geäußert. Ganz zu schweigen vom Rest der Gesellschaft.

Er hatte sich schon einmal für die vermeintlich richtige, „gute" Seite entschieden. Er wusste nicht, was es ihm gebracht hatte. Wäre er besser bei den Wölfen aufgehoben gewesen? Ein Hämmern breitete sich von seinen Schläfen aus.

Er spürte ihre Hand an seiner Wange. Sie drückte seinen Kopf nach oben, so dass er sie ansehen musste. „Bleib heute Nacht hier. Du kannst auf dem Boden schlafen oder so was. Aber geh heute nicht. Ich möchte nicht dass du so durcheinander gehst. Bitte, Remus!"

Ihre braunen Augen hatten goldene Sprenkel. Und sie hatten diesen weichen, flehenden Ausdruck. Er wusste er sollte nicht bleiben. Es war für ihn gefährlich. Sollte ihn jemand entdecken, würde alles auffliegen.

Und er sollte auf keinen Fall bei ihr bleiben. All die bekannten Gründe schlugen auf ihn ein. Aber das letzte halbe Jahr hatte an seinem Inneren genagt. Sie bot ihm einen warmen Platz, Tee und ihre Freundschaft. Wärme, Geborgenheit. Einen Teil seines alten Lebens.

Er nickte langsam. Sie grinste ihn schräg an. „Gut, dann lass uns eine Tasse Tee trinken. Ich habe sicher auch noch irgendwo Schokomuffins oder Donuts."


	12. 12 Kapitel

_Alle Rechte usw. gehören wem auch immer JKR sie verkauft hat..._

_

* * *

  
_

Kapitel 12

Nymph wühlte in den Küchenschränken. Er beobachtete sie dabei. Seine Gedanken beschäftigten sich immer noch damit, dass er eigentlich gehen sollte. Aber er wusste, dass er es nicht tun würde. Er hatte nicht die Kraft. Er hatte sie vermisst. Er würde seine Zeit mit ihr nicht freiwillig verkürzen.

Sie stellte zwei Teebecher und eine Donutpackung auf den Tisch und setze sich auf das Sofa. Dann lächelte sie ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er erhob sich ungelenk und setzte sich an das andere Ende des Sofas.

Sie begann ihm zu erzählen, was alles passiert war. Welche Änderungen es im Ministerium gab, was beim Orden passiert war. Er begann sich zu entspannen. Sie erzählte von ihrem Auftrag. Ein Mädchen war fast gestorben als sie eine verhexte Kette anlegte. Remus hatte die Geschichte schon gehört. Er hatte Katie unterrichtet. Es erschreckte ihn, wie nah der Krieg schon an Hogwards war.

Als ihr nichts mehr einfiel, sah sie ihn nur auffordernd an. Er begann bei seiner Schnitzeljagd durch London. Als er von seiner Ausbildung erzählte, starrte sie ihn nur mit großen Augen an. „Alter Mann, was?" Sie saßen sich zugewandt. Er hatte das Bein auf das Sofa gezogen. Sie hatte ihre Beine unter sich gezogen und ihre Knie berührten sein Bein. Die Berührung gab ihm ein warmes Gefühl. So vertraut. Es war wunderbar mit ihr über all das zu sprechen.

Er erzählte ihr wie erstaunt er gewesen war, dass er der alpha Wolf in dem kleinen Rudel war. Sie lachte nur. „Du unterschätzt dich, Remus! Du hättest dich nicht in deinen Büchern vergraben sollen!"

Als er ihr von den Kindern erzählte, konnte er das Leuchten auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Fasziniert hörte sie zu. „Wer hat sie gebissen? Greyback?"

Das war auch seine erste Frage gewesen. Seit er die Antwort wusste, hasste er Greyback noch mehr. „Ja, alle bis auf Caitlin. Sie war das Abendessen eines der jungen Wölfe, der verjagt wurde, bevor er richtig anfangen konnte. Nein, so krank das auch klingen mag – hätte Fenrir sie gebissen, hätte er sie gleich mitgenommen. Dann hätte ihr Vater nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt sie so zu misshandeln."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er konnte die Gewalt nicht verstehen, den Hass der hinter solchen Taten steckte. Billy hatte sich im Park vor seinem Stiefvater versteckt als Fenrir ihn entdeckte und biss. Was hatte Billy getan, dass sein Stiefvater ihn so misshandelte? Wahrscheinlich hatte Fenrir ihm sein Leben gerettet.

Dann sah er die Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen. „Hast du Angst vor mir?" erschrocken sah sie ihn an. „Nein! Wieso? Ich bin nur…weiß nicht! Ist merkwürdig dich zu hören, wie du über das Schicksal der Kinder sprichst. Es macht dir nicht so viel aus, dass sie nun Wölfe sind. Vor einigen Monaten hättest du dich schrecklich darüber aufgeregt!"

Er starrte auf die Decke, die über das Sofa gebreitet war. Sie hatte gelbe, blaue und rote Fransen. Langsam sprach er. „Ja, aber ich sehe jetzt auch die andere Seite. Die andere Seite der Wölfe. Meine andere Seite."

Ihre Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm, warm und weich. „Du hast es endlich akzeptiert. Nicht?"

Er sah ihr in die Augen und ihm wurde klar, dass sie recht hatte. Er hatte immer gegen den Wolf gekämpft, ihn verdrängt, eingesperrt, ignoriert. Nun hatte er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich als Wolf gelebt. Jeden Tag – jede Minute. Nicht alles am Wolf-Sein war schlecht und ganz sicher war nicht alles am Mensch-Sein gut. Er hatte einen inneren Frieden gefunden. Sich ganz und gar akzeptiert als das was er war.

Aber die Welt war nicht bereit dafür. Es stand immer noch alles gegen ihn. Auch wenn er mit sich selbst nun im Reinen war.

Er sah ihr immer noch in die Augen. „Ändert es etwas für dich?" Ein trauriges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und drehte sich von ihm weg. „Remus, nichts, was du tust scheint irgendetwas daran zu ändern, was ich für dich empfinde!"

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Glaube mir, ich würde einiges dafür geben, wenn ich es ändern könnte! Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, nicht mehr morphen zu können! Es gab keinen Tag in meinem Leben, an dem ich es nicht getan hätte." Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Ihre Augen schienen zu glühen. „Ich würde es ändern, aber es geht nicht!"

Instinktiv nahm er sie in seine Arme und zog sie an seine Brust. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen vor den überfließenden Gefühlen. Er umarmte sie fester und sie entspannte sich.

„Erzähl' es mir!" Er hörte sie seufzen, dann kuschelte sie sich so an ihn, dass sie frei sprechen konnte.

„Ich war in St. Mangus. Sie haben mich mehr als einmal von oben bis unten untersucht. Ich bin kerngesund – zumindest physisch. Dann schickten sie mir einen Psycho-Heiler. Der hat nach einem einstündigen Gespräch fest gestellt, dass ich unter seelischem Stress leide:" Ihre Stimme war sarkastisch. „Als wenn ich das nicht weiß!"

Als sie nicht weiter sprach, fragte sich Remus, ob sie weiter sprechen würde. Und ob es ihm lieber wäre, wenn sie es nicht täte. Aber dann sprach sie weiter.

„Sirius Tot hat mich...berührt. Ich meine, ich bin ausgebildete Aurorin. Ich weiß, was ich tue und das es gefährlich ist. Ich kenne die Konsequenzen. Aber Sirius war der erste Außenstehende, den ich persönlich kannte, der durch einen Todesser starb. Und... es war so ungerecht! Erst die Jahre in Azkaban und dann das! Er hatte nie eine wirkliche Chance zu leben!... Das hat mich schwer getroffen und..."

Sie bewegte sich ein wenig in seinen Armen. Remus verstand sie gut. Er wusste genau, wie sie sich fühlte. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand ihren Rücken entlang, bis sie sich in ihren Haaren am Nacken verfing.

„Dann ist das mit uns passiert...Sirius hat immer über mich gelacht und gemeint, ich hätte Schulmädchenphantasien über einen Lehrer."

Remus musste lachen. „Ja, ich habe auch sowas von ihm an den Kopf geworfen bekommen!" Er legte seine Wange auf ihren Kopf.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass mir das gleiche passiert wie Sirius! Ich möchte gelebt haben! Jeden Moment kann etwas passieren. Mir oder dir oder anderen. Ich will das beste daraus machen! Ich möchte meine Gefühle nicht unterdrücken, wegen Oberflächlichkeiten, wenn ich am nächsten Tag tot sein könnte"

Ihre Worte berührten ihn. Er wußte, sie hatte recht. James hatte damals etwas ähnliches gesagt, als er Lily heiratete, als Harry zur Welt kam. Zumindest hatte er glückliche Momente gehabt, bevor er starb. Er seufzte. „Ich bin keine gute Wahl um glücklich zu sein, Nymph!"

Sie machte sich von ihm los und setzte sich auf, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Verstehst du nicht? Es ist egal, ob du eine gute Wahl bist! Das Leben ist zu kurz um eine Gelegenheit glücklich zu sein einfach weg zu werfen!" Sie sah so entschlossen aus. Sein Herz schien größer zu werden mit den Gefühlen für sie. Aber das waren schöne Worte, die letztendlich nicht den Alltag überleben würden.

„Nymph! Ich bin alt, arm und nicht zu Letzt gefährlich! Wie glücklich würdest du werden?" Ihre Schultern sackten zusammen und sie sah geschlagen aus. Sie seufzte, kuschelte sich wieder an ihn. Automatisch glitten seine Arme um sie. Ein wenig glücklich sein, würde niemandem weh tun.

„Jedenfalls waren Sirius Tod, deine Ablehnung, die Sorge um dich, meine Eltern und alle anderen scheinbar zu viel 'seelischer Stress' für mich und das blockiert meine Fähigkeiten."

Seine Ablehnung? Er wusste, was er getan hatte. Wusste, dass er sie zurück gewiesen hatte. Warum traf es ihn dann so hart, wenn sie es aussprach? Natürlich wusste sie nicht, dass er nie sie ablehnen würde. Nur diese absurde Situation. Sie konnten nie ein normales Paar werden – die Aurorin und der Werwolf.

Stumm saßen sie auf dem Sofa, beobachteten durch das winzige Fenster wie die Umrisse des gegenüberliegenden Gebäudes immer deutlicher zu sehen waren. Er hörte an ihrem Atem, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Sie hatte schon einmal so in seinen Armen geschlafen. Damals war sie verstört von einem Einsatz zurückgekommen. So wie sie damals in seinen Armen geheilt war, spürte er wie er innerlich heilte. Seine Seele ruhiger wurde.

Er konnte das alles überstehen. Er würde gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Er würde für die Wölfe kämpfen. Er würde versuchen den Krieg zu überleben. Er würde für ein lebenswerteres Leben kämpfen, eines in dem er sie jede Nacht halten konnte. Ein Leben, in dem sie nicht aus der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen würde, weil sie einen Werwolf liebte.

Er merkte nicht, wie er selber in den Schlaf glitt. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er ihre Augen dicht vor seinen. Ohne zu denken, zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. Zart spürte er ihr Lippen an seinen. Ein warmes prickeln breitete sich in ihm aus.

Ihr Geruch wurde würziger. Er fuhr mit der Nase an ihrer Wange entlang. Zärtlich biss er ihr in den Nacken. Sie ließ ihren Kopf zur Seite fallen, damit er ihren Hals besser erreichte. Ihre Kehle war offen für ihn sichtbar. Der Wolf in ihm erkannte diese Gesten. Vertrauen, Unterwerfung. Etwas in ihm rasstete ein. Sein Instinkt übernahm.

Er würde sie zeichnen. Er wollte, dass sie sich immer an ihn erinnerte, wenn jemand anderer sie berührte. Er fuhr jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers mit seinen Händen, seiner Nase, seiner Zunge entlang. Sie war seine Gefährtin, sein Territorium, sein!

Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass sie ähnliche Bedürfnisse hatte. Sie war eindeutig in ihren Berührungen. Sie machte klar, dass er ihr gehörte.

Sie liebten sich langsam, damit sie sich den Moment für immer einprägen konnten. So hätte ihr erstes Mal sein sollen.

Danach hielt er sie wieder in seinen Armen, in ihrer Wärme und ihrem Geruch badend. In einer anderen Welt wären sie perfekt. Zwei Seiten einer Münze – unterschiedlich und doch eins.

Sie stützte sich auf ihren Ellbogen und sah ihn mit einem Glitzern in den Augen an. „Ich liebe dich!"

Er hatte es geahnt, gewusst, aber es nun zu hören... seine Gefühle schienen zu explodieren. Dann setzte sein Verstand wieder ein.

„Nymph…ich…" Seine Worte hingen bleischwer im Raum. Sie lächelte traurig auf ihn herab. „Mach, dir keine Sorgen! Ich bin schon ein großes Mädchen. Ich wollte es nur einmal ausgesprochen haben. Falls…naja, die Zeiten sind nicht sicher!"

Damit setze sie sich auf und hangelte nach ihrem T-Shirt. Er griff nach ihrem Arm und drehte sie zu sich um, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Nymph, ich liebe dich!" Er zog sie an seine Brust. „Aber manchmal reicht das nicht aus. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier!"

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Sie lächelte ihn an. Aus jeder Pore strahlte Leben. „Sag' es noch mal!"

„Nymph, hast du mir nicht zugehört? Es ändert nichts!" Ärgerlich setzte sie sich auf. Leidenschaft sprach aus ihrem Blick. „Doch, es ändert alles! Du liebst mich! Wir finden einen Weg! Verdammt, es ist mir vollkommen egal, ob ich in einem Zelt unter Wölfen leben muss, wenn ich bei dir bin!"

Er setzte sich nun auch auf. „Sei nicht albern! Das mag im ersten Moment romantisch klingen, aber nach einem Jahr würdest du mich hassen!" Mit ruckartigen Bewegungen zog sie ihr T-Shirt und ihre Hose an.

Er beobachtet sie. Verdammt, dass hatte er nicht gewollt. Er wollte nicht schon wieder im Streit mit ihr auseinander gehen. „Nymph…" Sie warf den Socken in ihrer Hand wütend auf den Boden. "Verdammt, Remus! Du hast nicht ein Fünkchen Vertrauen in mich! Was habe ich denn getan, dass du mir nicht traust?"

Er zog sich seine Hose an und trat auf sie. Wütend wie sie war, nahm er sie in die Arme. „Nymph, bitte lass uns nicht streiten! Wir können jetzt sowieso nichts an unserer Situation ändern, so lange ich im Auftrag des Ordens bei den Wölfen lebe."

Halbherzig versuchte sie sich von ihm zu lösen, gab es aber auf, als sie merkte, dass er nicht nachgab. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Gedämpft hörte er wie sie sagte: „Das ist aber nicht das letzte Wort in dieser Sache, Remus Lupin!" Er musste lächeln. Er hob ihr Gesicht an. „In Ordnung!" Dann küsste er sie zärtlich. Definitiv ein besserer Zeitvertreib als sich zu streiten.

Ungebeten kamen ihm warnende Gedanken - seine Zeit lief ab. Er musste sich verabschieden. Er löste sich ein wenig von ihr. Er sah es in ihrem Gesicht, dass sie es wusste. Zärtlich küsste er ihre Nasenspitze. Dann zog er sich stumm an. Er konnte ihre Blicke auf sich spüren.

Dann lag sie wieder in seinen Armen. „Komm' wieder! Remus, komm' zu mir zurück!"

Leicht strich er ihre Wange entlang. Dann küsste er sie, riss sich endgültig los und verließ das Zimmer. Auf dem Flur überkam ihn ein Anflug von Panik, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen kämpfte er ihn nieder und apparierte nach London.


	13. Kapitel 13

_Alle Rechte usw. gehören wem auch immer JKR sie verkauft hat..._

_

* * *

  
_

Kapitel 13

Remus saß an Fenrirs Schreibtisch und versuchte sich durch das Chaos zu wühlen, das Fenrir optimistisch Buchhaltung nannte.

Es half nicht wirklich dass er sich kaum konzentrieren konnte. Seit Weihnachten hatte er ein ausgesprochenes Aufmerksamkeits-Defizit-Syndrom.

Kurz nach Weihnachten hatte Benno im Lager gestanden. Er war vor einigen Jahren ein Rudelmitglied von Fenrir gewesen, war dann aber von den Muggelbehörden ergriffen und ausgewiesen worden, da er keine Aufenthaltspapiere für Großbritannien hatte.

Wieder in Deutschland hatte er festgestellt, dass das Leben als Werwolf dort weniger problematische war als bei Fenrir. Er war ein Muggel und hatte daher keinen Bezug zur magischen Welt gehabt als er gebissen wurde. Nach seiner Rückkehr musste er sich zwar registrieren lassen, aber so lange er sich regelmäßig an Vollmond bei den Wolfsbetreuern meldete und einsperren ließ, konnte er ganz normal leben.

Dann hatte er eine Wölfin aus den Niederlanden kennen gelernt und sie geheiratet. Dort war das Leben noch einfacher – vor allem seit man Wolfsbann in jedem Coffee Shop erhielt. Hier musste man sich nicht einmal registrieren lassen. Das war auch der Grund für seine Anwesenheit im Lager. Er würde die Kinder mit in die Niederlande nehmen, bis alles vorbei war.

Mit einem inoffiziellen Portschlüssel brachten sie die Kinder und einige der Frauen nach Oostenkuil, wo sie bleiben sollten bis alles wieder zum Besseren stand. Der Abschied von den Kindern war schmerzhaft gewesen. Ein nagendes Gefühl, er würde sie nicht wieder sehen blieb.

Sie gaben danach das Herzlager auf und stießen zu den Militärlagern. Remus erhielt wieder das Kommando über seine Männer. Und er erhielt die Papierarbeit von Fenrir.

Allerdings stellte sich letzteres als weniger Interessant heraus als erwartet. Es handelte sich fast ausschließlich um Beschaffungslisten und Buchhaltung. So erfuhr Remus zwar etwas über die Geldgeber und die Größe der Truppe, aber nicht über die geplanten Aktionen.

Sein Tagesablauf war ähnlich dem im Trainingslager. Laufen, Trainieren und Fenrirs Papiere erledigen, schlafen, essen. Er hatte noch keinen Einsatz erlebt. Es war alles verdächtig ruhig.

Dann eine Woche nachdem sie in dem neuen Lager angekommen waren, hatte Tasha ihn eines Nachts geweckt. Das erste, was ihm auffiel war der starke Geruch nach Blut. Das zweite, dass Tasha am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Bist du verletzt?" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und verließ das Zelt. Schnell zog er sich an und folgte ihr. Als er aus dem Zelt trat, lief sie weiter in den Wald hinein. Irgendwann blieb sie stehen.

Als Remus näher kam wurde der Blutgeruch stärker. Dann sah er ein Bündel auf der Erde liegen. Erschrocken trat er näher. Es war nur ein Bündel Stoff war – vielleicht ein Umhang oder eine Decke.

„Kannst…kannst du das anzünden?" Tasha zitterte immer noch und ihre Zähne schlugen heftig aufeinander. Ihr slawischer Akzent brach stärker durch als sonst. Remus wollte ihr seine Jacke umlegen, aber sie trat einen Schritt vor. „Nein, ich…ich muss…Blut..."

Remus versuchte etwas zu erkennen, aber es war zu dunkel. Er konnte sich keinen Reim auf die Geschichte machen. Es war kein Vollmond und er hatte nichts von einem Einsatz gehört. Er hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass Tasha das Lager verlassen hatte.

Er drehte sich zu dem Bündel und sprach den Zauber. Das magische Feuer flackerte auf. Er hörte den Stoff zischen. Er war nass. Remus sah noch auf das schwarze Stoffbündel als weiterer Stoff in die Flammen fiel. Ein T-Shirt, eine Hose.

Erschrocken schaute er zu Tasha. Sie stand immer noch zitternd in ihrer Unterwäsche. Im Licht des Feuers konnte er es nun sehen. Ihre Hände hatten bräunliche Flecken. Getrocknetes Blut! Auch in Gesicht und Haaren sah er Spuren davon.

Sie sah ihn nicht an. „Wasser…bitte." Er lief die wenigen Schritte zu ihr und ließ Wasser aus seinem Zauberstab fließen. Sie versuchte sich die Hände zu waschen, aber das Blut klebte weiter an ihr. Hektisch rieb sie immer fester. „Warte. Ich besorge Seife!" Sie hielt nicht mit dem Reiben inne, auch als er den Wasserzauber beendete und mit seinem Zauberstab Seife mit einem ‚Accio' herbei rief.

Mit der Seife ging das Blut leichter ab. Trotzdem rieb und schrubbte sie ihre Hände und das Gesicht noch lange nachdem die Haut rosa glühte. Ihr Zittern hatte etwas nachgelassen. „Die Haare…kannst du mir helfen?" Er wusch ihr die Haare. Er musste die Prozedur vier Mal wiederholen, bis sie zufrieden war.

Danach legte er ihr die Jacke um und trocknete ihre Haare mit einem Zauber. Sie hatte wieder begonnen zu zittern. „Wir müssen ins Lager. Tasha, du musst ins Warme! Hier draußen holst du dir den Tod!"

Sie lachte nur schauerlich. „Den Tod? Der ist heute wo anders beschäftigt!" Sie setzte sich auf einen gefällten Baum und starrte in das sterbende Feuer. Jetzt sah er, dass sie auch keine Schuhe an hatte. Was war nur geschehen? Was konnte Tasha so aus der Fassung bringen?

Er holte mehrere Decken mit einem ‚Accio'-Zauber und legte sie um die teilnahmslose Frau. Dann begann er die nähere Umgebung nach Zweigen abzusuchen um das Feuer in Gang zu halten. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Tasha aus den Augen zu lassen um nach mehr Holz zu suchen.

Als das Feuer brannte, setzte er sich neben sie auf den Baumstamm. Sie starrte immer noch in das Feuer. Als sie zu sprechen begann, hätte er es fast nicht gehört. „Fenrir hat mich geweckt. Er meinte, ich müsste mit zu einer Versammlung des Dunklen Lords. Es sei wichtig, dass ich dabei wäre. Der Dunkle Lord wollte mich als Zeugin dabei haben. Ich habe nicht viel gefragt – Fenrir macht alles mit den Todessern ab, er würde schon wissen, was wichtig ist."

Ihre Stimme klang unbeteiligt und hatte eine Leere in sich, die Remus Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Er gab mir einen Portschlüssel für die Heimreise. Er meinte, ich müsse nur kurz da sein. Er würde aber nicht mit mir zurückkehren können, weil er noch etwas Wichtiges zu Besprechen hätte. Wir apparierten zu einem merkwürdigen Ort. Er war alt und sah heilig aus. Wie für uralte Götter oder Dämonen gemacht. Überall standen Todesser mit ihren Kutten und Masken. Sie trugen Fackeln. Bis jetzt fand ich die Verkleidung der Todesser immer lächerlich! Welcher Erwachsene zieht sich schon so an? - Aber da an diesem Ort…da waren sie...richtig. Sie sahen gefährlich aus. Fenrir hatte mir auch so einen Umhang gegeben. Ich war froh, weil die Kapuze mein Gesicht verdeckt hat.

Dann kam Voldemort und etwas Seltsames geschah. Wenn er einen ansieht, dann…der Hass in mir, alles Schlechte in mir brodelt dann. Es wird stärker. Es ist…es macht mir Angst.

Er hat geredet. Lange. Ich verstand nicht viel von dem was er sagte, nur das offensichtlich neue Todesser aufgenommen werden sollten. Er rief die neuen Todesser zu sich. Sie hatten keine Masken. Sie traten nach Vorne und zogen die Umhänge aus. Dann konnte man sie erkennen. Es waren neun. Ich kannte keinen bis auf Fenrir. Dann brachten sie neun gefesselte Menschen. Sie hatten Säcke über den Köpfen."

Sie begann wieder stärker zu zittern. Remus hatte gebannt zugehört. Er hatte schon viel über das Initiationsritual der Todesser gehört, aber nie von einem Augenzeugen. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er spürte, wie sogar der Baumstamm unter ihm vibrierte, so stark zitterte Tasha. Er rutschte näher zu ihr und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. Sie schien es nicht zu merken. Wie unter einem inneren Drang redete sie weiter.

„Der erste der neuen Todesser trat vor. Sie zerrten eine der gefesselten Gestalten vor ihn. Der Sack wurde weg gerissen. Es war ein Mann. Sie hatten ihn nicht verhext, wie sie es können. Der Mann war bei Bewusstsein. Ich konnte seine Panik riechen.

Voldemort überreichte dem Todesser ein merkwürdiges Messer und legte ihm dabei kurz die Hand auf die Stirn. Wie ein Priester. Dann trat der Mann zu dem Gefesselten und schnitt ihm die Kehle durch. Das Blut spritzte überall hin. Es...es war wie ein Springbrunnen. Es floss an dem Körper entlang in die Erde. Der Geruch war unglaublich. Süß und warm.

Es rief mich. Ich wollte es trinken. Ich hatte solchen Durst. Und Hunger. Das Fleisch war warm und...Es…Ich kämpfte dagegen. Ich ekelte mich vor mir. Zum ersten Mal seit mein Vater mich verstoßen hat, schämte ich mich, für das was ich bin.

Ich weiß, ich habe Menschen getötet – aber nie in menschlicher Gestalt. In unserem Krieg... dann wird es einen Sinn haben. Aber das…"

Sie schluckte. Er sah an ihrem Gesicht, wie sie mit sich Rang um aus der Erinnerung aus zu brechen. Nach einigen Minuten holte sie tief Luft.

„Dann trat Voldemort wieder zu dem Mann mit dem Messer. Er nahm ihm das tropfende Messer ab und schnitt ihm in seinen Arm. Das Blut auf dem Messer vermischte sich mit dem aus der Wunde. Dann hielt Voldemort seinen Zauberstab daran. Es hat gedampft und der Mann hat geschrien. Dann war da das Zeichen...der Schädel mit der Schlange auf dem Arm. Wie eine Tätowierung."

Wieder rang sie mit dem Gesehenen. Was konnte schlimmer sein als das? Womit kämpfte sie?

„Es…es wiederholte sich acht Mal. Dann kam Fenrir an die Reihe. Der Gefesselte wurde gebracht. Ich habe ihn erkannt. Es war der alte Mann, der uns das Gemüse für das Lager verkauft hat. Er hat immer von seinen Enkeln erzählt."

Sie begann wieder ihre Hände zu reiben. Ohne hin zu sehen, rieb sie mit Daumen und Zeigefinger der linken Hand an den Fingern der rechten entlang. Immer und immer wieder.

„Voldemort reichte Fenrir das Messer. Dann legte er seine Hand auf Fenrirs Stirn. Ich habe gesehen, wie etwas in Fenrir zerriss. Oder frei gelassen wurde. Ich…

Fenrir ließ das Messer zu Boden fallen. Er knurrte. Ich dachte erst, er will sich auf Voldemort stürzen. Aber dann trat er zu dem alten Mann und hat ihm mit bloßen Händen die Kehle aufgerissen. Es war…"

Sie begann heftig zu schluchzen. Remus hielt sie fester an sich gepresst. Entsetzen breitete sich in ihm aus. Kalt und schwer. Er wusste, was passiert war. Wie oft hatte er den Wolf im letzten Moment wieder in den Griff bekommen?

„Fenrir hat mit seinem Fingernagel eine Wunde in seinen Arm gerissen und Voldemort hat dann die Tätowierung auf seinen Arm gemacht. Fenrir hat keinen Laut von sich gegeben. Fenrir...er hatte diesen Blick..wie verrückt...ich...

Voldemort war , Gott, Fenrir sah aus wie sein Schoßhund.

Und überall war Blut. Der Boden war matschig vor Blut. Es… Ich konnte da nicht bleiben. Ich hatte Angst...Angst vor Fenrir! Ich habe nie Angst vor ihm gehabt. Er hat mich doch gerettet! Ich habe den Portschlüssel aktiviert. Ich..ich konnte da nicht bleiben…"

Remus hatte die ganze Nacht mit ihr auf dem Baumstamm gesessen und sie gehalten. Als die Sonne aufging waren sie ins Lager zurück gegangen. Tasha hatte die Nacht nie mehr erwähnt. Sie war blasser geworden und trainierte härter als zuvor. Sie trieb sich immer wieder an die Grenzen ihres Körpers. Er sah wie sie den inneren Kampf mit sich ausfocht.

Hatte er an Weihnachten noch Probleme mit der Entscheidung auf welcher Seite er stand, war es nun für ihn ganz deutlich: Fenrir und Voldemort waren Ausgeburten der Hölle!


	14. Kapitel 14

_Alle Rechte usw. gehören wem auch immer JKR sie verkauft hat..._

_

* * *

  
_

Kapitel 14

Remus saß in einer lauten, stickigen Kneipe und amüsierte sich. Vier seiner Männer saßen mit ihm am Tisch und sie spielten Karten. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er zuletzt so viel Spaß gehabt hatte.

Oh, ja – an Weihnachten. Aber das war etwas anderes.

Sie hatten seit Kurzem von Samstag- bis Sonntagabend Freigang. Da er eine Gruppe anführte, wurde er nicht einmal für die Wachposten eingeteilt.

Alle waren froh, dass Lager für einige Stunden verlassen zu können. Fenrirs Veränderung war in den letzten Wochen deutlich zu spüren gewesen. Er war angriffslustiger, reagierte überzogen gereizt. War die Stimmung im Lager bisher entspannt gewesen, schlug sie durch Fenrirs Verhalten um.

Nun war die Stimmung geprägt von unterschwelliger Aggression. Mehr als einmal brachen Kämpfe zwischen den Männern aus. Fenrir beobachtete sie nur von Weitem. Er überließ es Tasha oder Remus die Streithähne wieder zu beruhigen. Es schien ihm egal zu sein.

Die ersten Samstage war Remus quer durch das Land appariert und hatte dann Madeye in einer überfüllten Muggel-Bar in Dublin getroffen. Madeye, mit Vielsafttrank verwandelt, hatte ihn eine geschlagene Stunde nach irgendwelchen Tracking-Zaubern abgesucht, aber nichts gefunden.

Diese Prozedur hatten sie zweimal wiederholt. Heute hatte er keine weiteren Anweisungen von Molly erhalten. Daher war er mit seinen Männern gegangen. Die Männer hatten in einem Ort in der Nähe des Lagers eine nette kleine Dorfkneipe gefunden.

Die Tür zur Kneipe öffnete sich wohl zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Abend. Ein Schwall kalter Luft traf Remus. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Ein bekannter Geruch hatte ihn mit der Luft von draußen erreicht. Das konnte nicht sein! Was wollte sie hier?

Er würde sich nicht umdrehen und nach ihr suchen. Er würde weiter Karten spielen und es ignorieren. Vielleicht würde er langsam wahnsinnig?

Jim grinste ihn an. „Sag' mal kennst die die Kleine, oder was?" So viel zu seinem Plan es zu ignorieren. Er wusste, wenn er sich umdrehte, würde sie da stehen, punkig wie immer und ihn frech angrinsen. Jim stieß ihn noch einmal an. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht nach ihr umdrehte würde das merkwürdig erscheinen.

Sie war blond. Ihre Haare waren zu einer Mähne aufgepumpt. 80er pur! Sie war stark geschminkt, aber anders als sonst. Weiblicher oder wie auch immer man das nennen mochte, wenn man nicht ‚billig' sagen wollte. Er erkannte den Lederminirock. Normalerweise kombinierte sie ihn mit pinken Strumpfhosen und Militärstiefeln und einem gammeligen Sweatshirt. Heute hatte sie eine Bluse an, deren Knöpfe zum Großteil zu fehlen schienen. An ihren Füßen hatte sie hochhackige Pumps. Ein eindeutig zweideutiges Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht.

Sie war der Inhalt seiner schlaflosen Nächte! Er hatte Frauen wie sie immer gemieden. Das hatte sie mit Absicht gemacht!

Jims Ellenbogen kollidierte erneut mit seinen Rippen. „Hey, wenn du kein Interesse hast, kann ich es ja mal versuchen. Die scheint nicht wählerisch zu sein." Remus warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu. Erstaunt sah Jim ihn an.

Dann stand er wortlos auf und ging zu der Blondine an der Bar. Sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Schien ihn mit den Augen ausziehen zu wollen. Musste sie ihre Rolle so übertreiben? Als er nur noch einen Schritt von ihr entfernt war, sagte sie mit verführerischer Stimme „Hallo Fremder!" Da er mit dem Rücken zu ihrem Publikum stand, schnitt er eine Grimasse, antwortete aber: „Na, meine Schöne – möchtest du was trinken?" Er trat neben sie an die Bar.

„Aber sicher doch, mein Großer!" Remus gab dem Barmann ein Zeichen. Während er auf seine zwei Bier wartete, klebte sie förmlich an seiner rechten Körperhälfte.

_Wenn sie mir gleich an den Hintern greift, hört der Spaß aber auf!_ Endlich kam der Barmann mit seiner Bestellung.

Mit den zwei Flaschen in der Hand drehte er sich zu ihr um und hielt ihr eine hin. „Was führt ein hübsches Mädchen wie dich hierher?" Er sah kurz zu seinem Tisch zurück. Die anderen beobachteten sie immer noch. Sie waren wohl der Ersatz für fehlendes Fernsehen für die Jungs.

Er konnte die schlechten Witze immer noch gut verstehen. Allerdings gaben sie sich auch nicht die Mühe leise zu sprechen. Würden sie ihn hören, wenn er leiser sprach?

Sie warf ihre Haare über die Schulter. Irritiert starrte er sie an. Aber sie sah ihn unschuldig aus blauen Augen an. Dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder zweideutig. „Ich bin auf einer Mission! Meine Mission lautet Spaß haben! Ich habe in letzter Zeit so viel gearbeitet, dass ich heute wie ein Phoenix aus der Asche steigen möchte." Eine Mission vom Orden? Hätte Molly ihn nicht auf dem üblichen Weg benachrichtigen können?

Er grinste sie schräg an. „Wie heißt du denn, mein kleines Geschenk der Nymphen." Er hörte lautes Gelächter von seinem Tisch und Gerry, der meinte, damit würde er nie landen.

Aber die Blonde vor ihm strahlte ihn erfreut an. „Mandy von Amanda. Aber heute könntest du mich auch Cinderella nennen. Wenn ich in den nächsten zwanzig Minuten meinen Prinz nicht finde, verwandele ich mich wieder in eine graue Maus." Sie zog einen Schmollmund. Vielsafttrank? Sie konnte also immer noch nicht morphen.

„Auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass du je einer grauen Maus ähneln könntest, können wir dich dieser Gefahr nicht aussetzten. Ich würde mich dann als Prinz bewerben."

Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust. Dann beugte sie sich weiter zu ihm und hauchte in sein Ohr „Dann lass' uns mal verschwinden, Prince Charming!" Sie lehnte sich zurück und sah in sein Gesicht.

„Wer könnte einer so netten Einladung widerstehen? Ich hole nur meine Jacke und zahle, dann können wir verschwinden." Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand über seinen Arm und grinste ihn lasziv an. „Ich warte draußen auf dich!"

Damit drehte sie sich um und ging zur Tür. Er starrte ihre einen Moment hinterher. Sie wackelte auffallend mit dem Hintern. Was ein wandelnder Alptraum! Er ging zum Tisch zurück. „Ich verschwinde." Alle grinsten ihn nur an. Er zählte Geld aus seiner Tasche und drückte es Jim in die Hand. „Das müsste für meine Zeche reichen. Ich bin morgen wieder im Lager." Damit schnappte er sich seine Jacke und lief zum Ausgang.

Sie stand an die Wand neben der Tür gelehnt. Stumm reichte er ihr seine Jacke. Sie zog sie über und gemeinsam liefen sie in Richtung der nächsten dunklen Gasse los. „Sag' mal Mandy, wer hatte denn die glorreiche Idee mir eine billige Dorfschlampe auf den Hals zu hetzen?" Sie begann zu lachen.

„Madeye hatte die Idee, dass eine Freundin eine wunderbare Ausrede sei an deinen freien Abenden zu verschwinden. Die kreative Gestaltung lag ganz bei mir. Oh, und natürlich Elisabeth! Sie hat schließlich ihre Haare für den Vielsafttrank gespendet."

„Elisabeth?" Elisabeth war ein Mitglied des Ordens und er hatte sie nie in anderer Kleidung als einer grauen Robe gesehen, ungeschminkt und mit einem Dutt. „Hat sie dich gesehen, bevor du verschwunden bist?" Sie lachte schallend. „Oh, ja – das war es sogar Wert diesen ekligen Trank zu schlucken! Du hättest ihr Gesicht sehen sollen!"

„Und wer hat dich für die Mission ausgesucht?" Sie wurde schlagartig wieder ernst. „Auch Madeye. Ich war die einzige Aurorin, die verfügbar war. Er wollte es Kingsley nicht zumuten dich anzumachen." Remus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Das wäre schaurig gewesen. Aber dein Aufzug rangiert dicht dahinter." Sie grinste ihn frech an.

„Ich dachte mir, wenn du mich an meinem Geruch nicht erkennst, dann würde der Aufzug sicher deine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen."

„Ich würde dich immer erkennen." Sie lächelte ihn an. Dann verzog sich ihr Gesicht. Sie griff Halt suchend an die Hauswand „Oho. Sag' auf Wiedersehen zu Mandy." Sie drehte sich zur Wand und beugte sich vor als würde ihr übel.

Er legte ihr seine Hand auf den Rücken. Er spürte wie ein Zittern durch ihren Körper ging. Dann richtete sie sich auf und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Hallo Remus!" Sie lächelte ihn an. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie es war, aber nun da sie vor ihm stand begann sein Herz zu rasen und er bekam feuchte Hände. Er verspürte den unbändigen Drang sich zu ihr zu beugen und sie zu küssen.

„Hallo Nymph!" Er strich ihr mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. Sie schloss die Augen.

Einen Moment verharrten sie so. Dann zog er die Hand zurück. „Wir sollten los, oder? Wohin soll es denn gehen?" Sein Ton war geschäftsmäßig. Der Blick den sie ihm zuwarf war wütend. „Hauptquartier." Und mit einem ‚plopp' war sie verschwunden.

Eine Sekunde später stand er neben ihr am Grimmauld Place. Sie fasste nach seiner Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie auf die Tür zum Hauptquartier zu. Er sollte seine Hand wirklich weg ziehen. Aber er wollte nicht. Er würde das später klären müssen, aber jetzt nicht.

Die Tür ging auf und Arthur stand da. „Was gab es heute Mittag zum Essen?" Hatte er den Verstand verloren? Was war das denn für eine Frage. Nymph antwortete ruhig. „Pizza, die ich mitgebracht hatte." Arthur sah ihn an. „Wo habe ich den Umschlag hin, den du mir gegeben hast?" Er hatte die ganzen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen vergessen. Bei den Wölfen war das unnötig – man roch, wen man vor sich hatte. „In deinen Sekretär. Oberste Schublade links." Arthur strahlte ihn an. „Willkommen zu Hause!"

Erstaunlicherweise fühlte sich Remus zu Hause. Das Haus hatte keinerlei Charme. Seine eigene Wohnung war gemütlicher gewesen, aber hier hatte er mit Freunden gewohnt, gefeiert und getrauert. Es war eine Art von Heim geworden.

Arthur zog ihn sofort zum Versammlungsraum. Durch die Tür konnte er Dumbledore und Kingsley sehen. Nymph verlor er auf dem Weg dorthin aus den Augen. Das Treffen fand erst eine Stunde später statt, aber Dumbledore und Kingsley wollten sich vorab mit ihm auf einen Stand bringen. Remus konnte nur von dem veränderten Verhalten Fenrirs erzählen und von seinem neuen Status als Todesser.

Kingsley erzählte, das Voldemort offen damit drohte Fenrir auf Kinder von Gegner los zu lassen. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Die Wölfe würden das wohl auch nicht erfahren. Keiner würde das gut heißen. Kinder waren für fast alle tabu. Außer Fenrir...

Das folgende Treffen war kurz. Seit kurzem erschienen Voldemorts Anhänger Mitten in der Nacht und entführten für sie nützliche Zauberer und Hexen. Gegner wurden getötet. Daher kümmerte der Orden sich darum Leute außer Landes oder in sichere Häuser zu schaffen.

Nymph war zu Beginn des Treffens in den Raum gehuscht und hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt. Sie hatte sich umgezogen. Er genoss es, sie in seiner Nähe zu haben. Aber er wusste, er musste heute noch mit ihr sprechen. Sie schien sich etwas anderes von der neuen Situation zu versprechen als er. Für ihn hatte sich nichts geändert. Hatte er ihr das nicht an Weihnachten erklärt? Aber sie hatte ihm auch erklärt, dass sie es nicht akzeptieren würde.

Sie wartete an der Tür als sich das Treffen auflöste. „Und was machen wir noch mit dem angebrochenen Abend?" Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an. Er schluckte an dem Kloß in seinem Hals. „Ich muss mich duschen." Erstaunt zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich muss entweder danach riechen, was ich mit Mandy angestellt habe oder frisch geduscht – sonst werde ich die Ausrede mit der Freundin nicht anbringen können."

Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Naja, es ist noch was von dem Vielsafttrank übrig." Alleine der Gedanke ließ ihn erschauern. „Nein, lass mal!" Sie hängte sich bei ihm ein und gemeinsam liefen sie in Richtung seines alten Zimmers. „Naja, ich muss den Vielsafttrank ja nicht nehmen. Mandy riecht schließlich genauso wie ich."

Mittlerweile waren sie an seinem Zimmer angekommen. Stumm öffnete er die Tür, ließ sie an sich vorbei treten, trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er drehte sich zu ihr. Seine Miene war entschlossen. Entschlossener als er sich fühlte.

„Hör zu! Ich bin nicht gut für dich! Ich bin ein Werwolf. Ich bin 13 Jahre älter. Ich bin ein intellektueller Langweiler, der lieber Bücher am Wochenende liest als auf eine Party zu gehen. Ich habe nicht einmal ein Loch in der Wand bei Gringotts, geschweige denn ein Verlies. Ich habe nicht einmal ein Muggelkonto. Was daran sieht für dich so aus als würden wir zusammen passen?"

Sie blitzte ihn wütend an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin Aurorin – ich bin ausgebildet mit dunklen Kreaturen klar zu kommen! Lieber ein Buch lesen? Mal ehrlich Remus, wann hast du das letzte Buch in der Hand gehabt? Und für wie oberflächlich hältst du mich? Seit wann würde ich Geld über andere Dinge stellen? Ich weiß, dass wir oberflächlich nicht zusammen passen. Aber wir sind mehr als Werwolf und Aurorin, Jahre und Geld! Wir sind Freunde! Wir ergänzen uns! Wir zeigen dem anderen neue Dinge und Seiten im Leben! Wir, das fühlt sich gut an. Das fühlt sich richtig an!"

Er hatte ihr zugehört. Sie war noch so jung und idealistisch. „Ja, heute fühlt sich das gut und richtig an – aber was ist morgen? Wenn du deinen Job verlierst wegen mir? Wenn deine Freunde dich nicht mehr einladen? Wenn wir in einer winzigen Wohnung hausen und jeden Knut umdrehen müssen? Meinst du das es sich dann noch gut und richtig anfühlt?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber Remus, DU weißt das genauso wenig! Du könntest Recht haben, aber ich auch! Und wenn wir es nicht versuchen, dann werden wir es nie wissen!"

Er ließ sich müde auf das Bett fallen. Er sah auf den Boden. Er konnte ihrem brennenden Blick nicht standhalten. „Ich kann das nicht!" Er spürte wie die Matratze neben ihm nachgab. Sie klang flehend. „Lassen wir es einfach laufen, Remus. Ohne Stricke, ohne Bedingungen."

Ungläubig schaute er sie an. „Eine Affäre?" Trotzig schaute sie ihm in die Augen und nickte. Er konnte nicht mehr sitzen, er musste sich bewegen. Wut brodelte in ihm. „Hast du davon nicht genug in deiner Vergangenheit gehabt? Passe ich in deine Sammlung?" Seine Stimme war kalt.

Sie zuckte zusammen. Trotzig mit Tränen in den Augen stand sie ebenfalls auf. „Du Idiot! Du willst keine richtige Beziehung – dann biete ich dir das nächst bessere an. Ich will nicht auf dich verzichten!"

Das Maß ihrer Selbstaufgabe erschreckte ihn. Das konnte so nicht weiter gehen. Das musste ein Ende haben. Jetzt und hier – dieses Gezerre musste aufhören!

Mit fester Stimme erklärte er: „Ich werde keine Affäre mit dir anfangen, die uns beide nur verletzt. Nymph, du musst aufhören dich so in die Sache hinein zu steigern!"

Aus großen Augen sah sie ihn einen Moment an. Dann lachte sie trocken und ließ sich wieder auf das Bett fallen. Sie sackte in sich zusammen, die Arme auf den Knien, das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend.

Remus starrte auf sie hinab. Mehr zu sich selbst sagte er „Ich wusste das Weihnachten ein Fehler war!" Ihr Kopf schoss hoch. „Wage es nicht! Wage es nicht es als Fehler hinzustellen! Und wenn du mir als nächstes erklärst das deine Liebeserklärung nur eine Stimmung war, dann hexe ich dich ins nächste Jahrhundert!" Ihre Augen blitzten kampfbereit.

Erschöpft sank er vor ihr auf die Knie. „Nein, das werde ich nicht. Aber wenn ich dich so sehe, dann weiß ich, dass ich nicht gut für dich bin!" Sie lächelte ihn traurig an. „Aber nur weil du so verdammt stur bist!"

Einer Eingebung folgend sagte er „Du solltest mit anderen ausgehen. Suche dir einen netten jungen Mann." Die Idee alleine ließ seinen Magen verkrampfen. Sie lachte wieder dieses trockene Lachen, dass so gar nicht zu ihr passen wollte.

„Als wenn ich das nicht schon probiert hätte! Ich habe mich mit Henry Jamison getroffen...es war eine Katastrophe! Er war nett, er war lustig, höflich – alles was man sich wünschen kann. Zum Abschied hat er mich geküsst und das war...ich habe nichts gespürt – nichts! Kein Flattern, keine Nervosität, kein Gar nichts – nicht einmal Widerwillen. Es war schrecklich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das möglich ist. Nicht wenn man den anderen nett und attraktiv findet. Aber einmal hat ausgereicht, Remus. Das werde ich nicht wiederholen!"

Sie ließ den Kopf wieder auf ihre Arme sinken. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Scheitel. Sie blieb still sitzen. Gedämpft hörte er sie sprechen. „Selbst diese Berührung fühlt sich besser an als ein Kuss von Henry." Remus zog seine Hand erschrocken zurück. „Entschuldige! Ich...das tut mir leid!"

Sie stand auf und trat an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Sie hatte ihn nicht noch einmal angesehen. An der Tür blieb sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen. „Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen – es ist ja nicht deine Schuld." Sie legte eine kleine Karte auf die Kommode neben der Tür.

„Das ist die Telefonnummer von meinen Eltern. Du kannst deinen Leuten erzählen, dass du Mandy anrufst. Meine Mutter wird dir dann sagen, ob ein Treffen ist oder andere Aufgaben für dich da sind. Mandy wird nicht mehr auftauchen. Pass' auf dich auf, Remus!"

Damit verließ sie das Zimmer. Das Deja-Vù Gefühl ließ ihn nicht los. Hatten sie das alles nicht schon einmal durchlebt? Sollte sich das alles immer und immer wieder wiederholen?

Er hatte lange unter der Dusche gestanden und an sich selber gezweifelt. Wie war er nur in diese ausweglose Situation geraten?


	15. Kapitel 15

_Alle Rechte usw. gehören wem auch immer JKR sie verkauft hat..._

_

* * *

  
_

Kapitel 15

Graue Wolkenfetzen jagten sich. Die Sonne ging über dem Meer auf. Der Wind peitschte die Wellen gegen die Klippen.

Remus saß auf einem Felsen und starrte blicklos auf das Meer hinaus. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er immer noch den kleinen Jungen, der sich mit schreckgeweiteten Augen wimmernd in eine Ecke seines Zimmers kauerte.

Er hatte immer noch den Geruch von Angst und Blut in seiner Nase. Und von Fenrirs Gier und Hass. Sollte der Meeresgeruch nicht stärker sein?

„Remus?" Er hatte ihn nicht kommen hören und auch nicht gerochen. Der Wind stand falsch. Erschrocken fuhr er auf und nahm Angriffshaltung ein. Fenrir stand vor ihm. Der blanke Hass brach sich Bahn und Remus begann drohend auf den älteren Mann zuzugehen.

Fenrir blieb in seiner lockeren Haltung stehen. Trotzdem konnte Remus an kleinen Details erkennen, dass er nervös war. Ein Muskelzucken, ein Flackern in den Augen.

„Remus! Es tut mir leid!" Fenrir trat mit offenen Armen, die Handflächen nach außen gedreht auf ihn zu. Er machte deutlich, dass er keinen Streit wollte.

Aber vielleicht wollte Remus ja. Vielleicht hatte er keine Lust mehr sich weiter diesem kranken Schwachsinnigen unter zu ordnen. Vielleicht könnten sie es endlich ein für alle Mal austragen.

Remus trat lauernd näher und zischte „Was tut dir leid? Dass du den Jungen zerfleischt hast?" Fenrir trat einen Schritt zurück. Mit kalter Stimme erklärte er: „Du weißt, wie das ist, wenn man mitgerissen wird. Wie kannst du mir das vorwerfen?"

„Ich weiß, dass du das immer im Griff hast! Ich weiß, dass du es mit Freuden getan hast! Ich war dabei! Verkauf mich nicht für dumm!"

Fenrir trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück, dann drehte er ihm den Rücken zu. „Ein Unfall! Auch ich bekomme wenig Fleisch. Das kann jedem passieren." Seine Stimme klang unbeteiligt als Rede er über vergossene Milch.

Mit einem gurgelnden Laut sprang Remus auf Fenrir zu. Griff seinen Arm, um ihn herum zu reißen. Fenrir flog auch herum, aber dann sah Remus etwas Glitzerndes in seiner Hand und keine Sekunde später an seiner Kehle.

„Leg dich nicht mit mir an, Remus! Ich bin nicht umsonst seit Jahren der Anführer eines so großen Rudels!" Remus sah etwas in Fenrirs Augen aufblitzen, dann war es wieder verschwunden. „Beruhige dich! Es war ein Unfall! Wir vergessen das hier einfach!"

Remus starrte fassungslos auf die dünne Klinge, die an seinem Hals lag. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, Fenrir würde fair spielen? Ein Zweikampf ohne Waffen um die Vorherrschaft im Rudel? Er war ein Idiot! Einen klitzekleinen Moment überlegte er, ob er es darauf ankommen lassen sollte. Dann fielen ihm die vielen Möglichkeiten ein, die er hatte, um Menschen zu retten.

Er entspannte seine Muskeln und trat einen Schritt zurück. Geschlagen ließ er seinen Kopf hängen. „Entschuldige! Ich war noch etwas aufgewühlt. Du weißt, wie das nach der Transformation ist!" Seine Stimme troff vor Ironie, dann drehte er sich um und ging zu den Zelten zurück.

Kurz vor dem Schlafzelt drehte er aber ab und lief wieder Richtung Küste. Er konnte jetzt nicht die Nähe der anderen ertragen. Er lief eine zeitlang einfach an der Küste entlang, warf hier und da wütend Steine ins Meer und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Die Einsätze waren anstrengend! Nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil er versuchte sie unbemerkt zu sabotieren. Die Erfolge waren deprimierend gering. Sie arbeiteten immer in zwei Gruppen. Eine lauerte am Wohnort der Zielperson, die andere versuchte die Person irgendwo unterwegs zu stellen.

War er bei der Gruppe, die leer ausging, fühlte er sich innerlich wie zerrissen. Auf der einen Seite war er froh, dass er nichts mit der Erfassung zu tun hatte; auf der anderen Seite konnte er so auch nichts tun um die Person zu retten.

Auch wenn er in der Angriffstruppe war, wusste er oftmals nicht, wie er der Person helfen sollte ohne offensichtlich vor zu gehen. Er gab seine Apparationskoordinaten immer an Molly weiter. Dann lag alles beim Orden. Er hatte die Anweisung von Dumbledore um jeden Preis unentdeckt zu bleiben.

Vor einigen Wochen war er vor Florian Fortescus Eissalon appariert. Als sie die Fenster eingeschlagen hatten und in den Salon drangen hatte er gerade noch Fred und George in den Kamin verschwinden sehen, bevor der Kamin explodiert war.

Ihm hatten noch tagelang die Ohren gesummt. Aber Fortescu war entkommen!

Andere waren nicht so glücklich. Er wusste selten, wer sie waren oder was sie getan hatten um die Todesser auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sobald seine Truppe die Person gefangen hatte, wurde sie an die Todesser übergeben. Was danach geschah wusste er nicht.

Er konnte nur das Beste hoffen.

Gestern kurz vor Mondaufgang war Fenrir zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm befohlen mitzukommen. Remus hatte versucht sich zu wehren. Er spürte die Transformation schon in seinem Blut und wollte nicht in unbekanntes Territorium. Er hatte genug Geschichten gehört – er konnte sich vorstellen, was Fenrir vorhatte.

Letztendlich hatte Fenrir ihn am Arm geschnappt und war mit ihm zu einem Reihenhaus appariert. Kaum waren sie angekommen, setzte die Transformation ein.

Er war auf die Pfoten gefallen. Der Geruch nach feuchtem Gras und Abgasen hing in der warmen Frühlingsluft. Luft die ihn dazu verführte zu rennen und in den Wäldern zu jagen. Aber sein Anführer hatte anderes vor. Er sprang über eine Hecke und bellte kurz.

Widerstrebend folgte er ihm. Neben Fenrir blieb er stehen. Hinter der Hecke standen Gegenstände im Gras. Ein Stuhl, in einer Ecke befand sich Sand. Es roch nach Mensch. Zwei starke Gerüche, ein weiterer schwächer. Was wollten sie hier? Hier war kein guter Platz zum Jagen. Er knurrte leise. Fenrir drehte sich um und kniff ihm in die Seite. Dann trabte er flink an die Hauswand. Remus hielt sich an seiner Flanke. Eines der Fenster stand einen Spalt offen.

Fenrir schnüffelte mit erhobenem Kopf, dann jelpte er kurz und sprang durch das Fenster. Er wollte nicht folgen. Er war zu oft in einem Gebäude eingesperrt worden. Es bedeutete immer Gefahr. Leise winselte er. Ein Knurren kam zur Antwort. Dem Befehl konnte er sich nicht widersetzen. Mit einem Satz sprang er durch das Fenster.

Er hatte gehört und gerochen, dass der Raum hinter dem Fenster leer war. Er konnte durch die linke Wand klappern und klirren hören, eine Frau, die summte. Er spürte noch eine weitere Person in dem anderen Raum.

Fenrir hatte sich vorsichtig zu einer offenen Tür geschlichen. Langsam schob er seine Schnauze nach draußen. Nach einer Minute trabte er schnell über den Flur zu einer Treppe, die Remus gerade noch durch die geöffnete Tür sehen konnte.

Nach oben? Hier unten gab es genug Beute. Oben gab es keinen Fluchtweg! Nervös nach allen Seiten schnuppernd folgte er seinem Rudelführer. Dieser stand bereits am oberen Ende der Treppe und schaute zu ihm hinunter. Als er neben ihm stand, schnappte Fenrir nach ihm. Knurrend gab er ihm zu verstehen, dass er ungeduldig wurde. Gemeinsam trabten sie zur nächsten Tür.

Remus hörte dahinter eine Kinderstimme. Sie erzählte etwas. Fenrir stellte sich auf die Hinterpfoten und öffnete mit seiner Vordertatze die Tür. Schwer fiel er wieder auf alle viere. Mit Schwung glitt die Tür auf.

Remus sah über Fenrirs Schulter einen Jungen mit dunklen Haaren auf dem Boden sitzen. In der Hand hielt er eine Qudditch-Spieler Figur. Erschreckt riss er die Augen auf und starrte auf die zwei Wölfe.

Speichel floss Remus im Maul zusammen. Der Junge roch süß und sein Herz pochte wild, wie das eines kleinen Vogels. Hunger zerrte an Remus Innereien. Blut, Fleisch, Beißen, Zerreißen.

Jaulend machte Remus einen Satz zurück. Der Geruch nahm ab und die Bilder in seinem Kopf verschwanden. Er besiegte den Trieb anzugreifen. Der Hunger blieb, aber er konnte ihn beherrschen.

Fenrir hatte sich inzwischen dem Jungen genähert. Dieser schrie. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Duft seiner Angst. Er krabbelte rückwärts, bis er unter einem Tisch an die Wand gedrückt nicht weiter konnte. Er zog die Beine an. Versuchte sich zu verstecken. Dabei konnte er den Blick nicht von dem großen schwarzen Wolf abwenden.

Fenrir bewegte sich langsam auf den Jungen zu. Dann trat er mit der Pfote auf die Quidditch-Figur. Mit einem drohenden Knurren schnappte er nach ihr und die zappelnde Figur wurde in der Mitte entzwei gebissen.

Der Junge begann zu wimmern. Remus schwirrte der Kopf. Warum biss Fenrir ihn nicht einfach? Was für ein Spiel spielte er hier? Ängstlich hörte er nach unten. Es würde bald jemand kommen.

Fenrir machte einen Satz unter den Tisch. Remus sah wie der massige Körper des alten Wolfes den Tisch erst anhob, dann umkippte. Dann hörte er einen Schrei, Haut reißen, das matschige Geräusch von Fleisch, das mit den Zähnen abgefetzt wurde. Der Geruch nach Blut wurde unerträglich. Er hatte Hunger...er wollte...

Ein Geräusch hinter ihm lies ihn aufschrecken. Noch rechtzeitig drehte er sich um, um einem Fluch auszuweichen. Ein Mann stand in der Tür. Auch er roch nach Angst und Schrecken.

Remus bellte alarmiert. Fenrir stand plötzlich knurrend neben ihm. Blut tropfte von seinen Lefzen. Er bellte kurz, dann wandte er sich um. Remus hörte berstendes Glas und Holz. Erschrocken wandte er sich zu dem Geräusch. Fenrir war durch das geschlossene Fenster gesprungen. Es war der einzige Fluchtweg. Er sprang hinterher. Einen Augenblick schwebte er in der Luft, dann krachte er auf die Erde. Ohne seine schmerzenden Gelenke zu beachten rannte er weiter, setzte über die Hecke und rannte in den nahe gelegenen Wald.

Fast rasend von dem Blutgeruch, der ihm immer noch in der Nase hing, stellte er einen Hasen und danach noch ein Reh. Dann fühlte er sich etwas ruhiger. Sein Hunger war gestillt.

Er wusste, der Junge würde sterben. Zu viel Blut hatte in der Luft gelegen. Fenrir hatte genau gewusst, was er getan hatte. Er hatte sich viel besser unter Kontrolle als alle anderen.

Er hasste den alten Wolf mehr als je zuvor. Warum hatte er ausgerechnet ihn mitgenommen? Der Junge war kaum älter als fünf gewesen. Was hatte er getan um ein solches Schicksal zu verdienen? Was war das für eine Welt geworden und was für eine schäbige Rolle hatte er mittlerweile darin eingenommen...


	16. Kapitel 16

_Alle Rechte usw. gehören wem auch immer JKR sie verkauft hat..._

_

* * *

  
_

Kapitel 16

Er hatte Andromeda angerufen. Sie hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass an diesem Tag kein Ordenstreffen geplant war und weder Dumbeldore noch Kingsley Zeit hatten, sich mit ihm zu treffen. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen hatte er einen freien Abend. Dave hatte gefragt und so ging er mit den Männern zu der Kneipe im Ort um Karten zu spielen.

Nun saß er hier und hatte schon zwei Pfund verloren. Er hatte miserabel gespielt. Konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Er war unruhig und hatte das Gefühl auf etwas zu warten. Seine Nackenhaare hatten sich aufgestellt, wie vor einem Gewitter. Aber ein Blick auf den Himmel sagte ihm, dass es kein Gewitter war.

Als die Tür sich öffnete und ihr Geruch hereingeweht wurde, war er daher nicht einmal überrascht. Er drehte sich zur Tür und da stand Mandy.

Sie hatte sich heute nicht so in Schale geworfen – Jeans und ein enges T-Shirt, die Haare in einem Pferdeschwanz. Sie sah nervös aus als sie die Menge im Pub nach ihm absuchte.

Als sie ihn sah, begann sie zu lächeln. Dann schien sie wieder in ihre Rolle der Mandy zu fallen und das Lächeln wurde zweideutig. Sie drängelte sich zu ihm durch. Als sie vor ihm stand, beugte sie sich zu ihm. „Hey Remus!" Sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und lächelte dann in die Runde. "Hallo Jungs!"

Sie wandte sich wieder ihm zu. „Ich bin froh, daß ich dich gefunden habe. Es gab Änderungen bei meinem Dienstplan. Ich habe jetzt doch Zeit."

Er wandte sich an die Männer, grinste entschuldigend und stand auf. „Dann verschwinde ich mal!" Dave grinste. „Na, dann stimmt's wohl doch: Pech im Spiel – Glück in der Liebe!"

_Ja, klar! _So viel Glück wie er im Moment hatte, wäre er morgen Tod.

Ein Schauer lief ihm bei dem Gedanken über den Rücken. Schnell schaute er zu Nymph. Sie war schon wieder halb durch die Menge auf dem Weg zur Tür. Seit wann hatte er Vorahnungen?

Er verabschiedete sich schnell und lief hinter Nymph her. Vor der Tür traf er sie wieder. Kaum war er auf die Straße getreten, lief sie auch schon in Richtung der nächsten Seitenstraße los. „Was ist?"

Sie wurde nicht langsamer. „Dumbeldore ist unvorhergesehen heute Nacht nicht in Hogwarts. Wir haben versucht mehr Ordensmitglieder aufzutreiben. Aber das war heute unmöglich, weil es mehrere Tipps für Aktionen der Todesser gibt. Daher sollte ich dich holen." Sie waren in der dunklen Seitenstraße angekommen. Sie drehte sich um. „Wir sehen uns am Haupttor der Länderein." Und mit einem fast lautlosen ‚Plopp' war sie verschwunden.

Remus starrte noch einen Augenblick auf die leere Stelle. War es das? Hatte er darauf gewartet? Und Nymph war mittendrin, wenn etwas passieren würde. Würde ihr etwas passieren? Wäre sie das nächste Glied in der langen Kette seiner Verluste? Nicht wenn er es verhindern konnte! Entschlossen folgte er ihr.

Sekunden später sah er das große Tor vor sich. Zwei Gestalten standen direkt davor. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, dann trafen ihn die Gerüche: Bill Weasley und Nymph.

Bill stand ebenfalls mit gezogenem Zauberstab in Angriffsposition. Remus fiel nichts ein, was nur Bill hätte wissen können. „An Weihnachten hat Nymphadora ein Buch von Serafina Runkelzahn auf ihrem Couchtisch liegen – obwohl sie immer gesagt hat, dass sie die Kitschromane nicht ausstehen kann."

Bill sah fragend zu Tonks. Sie rollte nur mit den Augen und nickte dann. Entschlossen drehte sie sich wieder zum Tor . Sie schien etwas zu suchen. Scheinbar hatte man den Öffnungsmechanismus geändert, seit er hier gelehrt hatte. Aber das war nur zu erwarten gewesen.

Plötzlich beugte sie sich vor und keuchte. Remus rannte fast zu ihr, aber sie hatte sich bereits wieder aufgerichtet. „Ich habe diesen verdammten Trank so satt!" Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Remus, wie Bill sie besorgt musterte und dann Remus ansah.

Wusste Bill, dass es seine Schuld war, das Nymph auf den Trank angewiesen war?

Nymph machte ausholende Bewegungen und summte dabei vor sich hin. Als sie verstummte, öffnete sich das Tor knarrend. Sie traten hindurch und das Tor schlug mit einem Knall zu.

Das Geräusch hallte in der Nacht und Remus hatte wieder das Gefühl einer Vorahnung. Er schnupperte unauffällig. Aber es roch nur nach Wald und Erde, Eichhörnchen und Hasen. Er konnte das brackige Wasser des Sees riechen und hörte Nachttiere im Unterholz rascheln. Nichts Besonderes.

Vielleicht wurde er alt. Er hatte im Laufe der letzten Monate eine ausgewachsene Paranoia entwickelt. Trotzdem konnte etwas Wachsamkeit nicht schaden. Er lief langsam hinter Nymph und Bill, die sich leise unterhielten. Er konnte sie trotzdem hören. Alte Schulgeschichten.

Ob die zwei wohl einmal ein Paar gewesen waren? Es hörte sich fast so an. Zumindest schienen sie häufiger bei Nachts im Schloss und über die Länderein geschlichen zu sein. Remus Magen zog sich zusammen. Er wusste wie sinnlos Eifersucht war. Ganz besonders in dieser Situation. Hatte er sie nicht immer wieder zurück gewiesen? Und würde Bill nicht bald heiraten? Aber das nagende Gefühl blieb.

Er musste irgendwie aus dieser ganzen verkorksten Situation heraus. Das alles zog sich schon zu lange hin. Sie arbeiteten zu oft zusammen. Als wenn sein Leben nicht schon kompliziert genug war, war die emotionale Achterbahn mit Nymph ein weiterer Nagel in seinem Sarg. Er würde sicher nicht alt werden, bei all dem Stress! _Als wenn meine Aussichten ohne all das so viel versprechend wären!_ Er sollte sich lieber auf die Umgebung konzentrieren!

Nach einer guten halben Stunde wandern, kamen sie endlich am Portal des Schlosses an. „Und jetzt?" Remus sprach zu ersten Mal, seit sie die Länderein betreten hatten.

„Wir sollen uns mit McGonagall treffen. Dann werden wir uns aufteilen." Die große Eichentür schien auf sie gewartet zu haben, denn sie öffnete sich ohne ihr zutun. „Vorsichtsmaßnahmen – ausgesuchte Auroren und Ordensmitglieder können das Schloss jederzeit betreten." Nymph hatte scheinbar seinen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck gesehen.

Stumm liefen sie durch das dunkle Schloss. Außer Filchs Katze begegneten sie keiner Seele. Nicht einmal die Geister schienen heute Nacht unterwegs zu sein. Remus hatte das Gefühl, laut schreien zu müssen, nur um endlich etwas anderes zu tun als hinter den zwei her zu laufen. Er war so angespannt und nervös, dass es schon lächerlich war.

Plötzlich hörte er mehrere Personen auf sie zu rennen. Das war es! Endlich ging es los! Was auch immer heute Nacht passieren würde, es hatte begonnen. „Da kommt jemand!"

Bill drehte sich verwirrt um. „Was?" Aber da konnte auch er die Schritte hören und wirbelte herum. Remus machte einen Schritt nach vorne und nun blockierten sie zu dritt den Korridor. Alle hatten die Zauberstäbe gezogen und warteten nun mit angehaltenem Atem.

Sie sahen drei Gestalten um die Ecke rennen. Kaum hatten die drei Ankömmlinge sie gesehen, hielten sie schlitternd an. Jetzt konnte Remus Ron, Ginny und Neville erkennen. Die drei begannen alle gleichzeitig zu rufen. Dann sahen sie sich an und Ron begann noch einmal von vorne.

Todesser waren irgendwie durch den Raum der Wünsche ins Schloss gekommen und offensichtlich auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm. Wie viele es waren konnten sie nicht sagen, weil sie irgendein Pulver benutzt hatten, um den Flur zu verdunkeln.

Remus überlegte nicht lange. „Ihr drei sucht McGonagall." Dann wandte er sich an Bill und Nymph. „Ich gehe vor – ich rieche und höre sie lange vor euch!" Er sprintete schon um die Ecke. Endlich konnte er seine aufgestaute Nervosität umsetzen. Hinter sich hörte er Bill und Nymph.

Vor einem Wandbehang hielt er an und wartete ungeduldig auf die zwei anderen. Als sie endlich aufschlossen hatten, schob er den Teppich zu Seite und drehte einen der Fackelhalter an der Wand. Die Wand wich zurück. „Der Gang führt direkt zu dem Flur, der zum Astronomieturm führt."

Er lief wieder voran. Am anderen Ende des Tunnels, blieb er kurz stehen und machte den anderen ein Zeichen ruhig zu sein. Auf dieser Seite war ein Hebel in die Wand eingelassen. Remus betete, dass der Wandteppich, der den Eingang versteckte immer noch hing.

Er öffnete die Mauer und entdeckte zu seiner Erleichterung, dass der Wandbehang noch am selben Ort war. Er lauschte angespannt. Er konnte mindestens fünf verschiedene Schritte ausmachen. Das war schlecht – drei gegen fünf war kein guter Ausgangspunkt. Aber sie hatten den Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite.

Remus bedeutete den anderen die Anzahl, dann zählte er an den Fingern bis drei und riss den Teppich zur Seite. Sofort rief er „Impedimenta!" Ein lautes metallisches Klappern war zu hören. Man hatte vor den Wandbehang eine Rüstung gestellt, die den Fluch abgefangen hatte. Der Überraschungseffekt war im Eimer.

Einer der Todesser warf einen Schild vor Remus und schrie. „Rennt!"

Ungeduldig wedelte Remus mit dem Zauberstab. „Finite Incantatem!" Der Schild brach zusammen und sie rannten hinter den Todessern her. Dabei traf ihn ein bekannter Geruch in die Nase.

Fenrir war unter den Todessern. Im Rennen überlegte Remus, wie seine Chancen standen unentdeckt zu bleiben, wenn er Fenrir tötete. Die Stunde der Wahrheit war wohl angebrochen.

Die Todesser hatten im Laufen alle Fackeln, die den Gang erhellt hatten gelöscht. Für Remus kein Problem, aber er wusste, das Nymph und Bill dadurch stark beeinträchtigt wurden.

Dann kam die Treppe zum Turm in Sicht. Zwei rannten die Treppe hinauf, während die anderen sie blockierten.

Sobald sie nahe genug an den Todessern waren, brach die Hölle aus. „Avada Kedavra" erschallte und er konnte im letzten Moment einen Schildzauber aussprechen bevor drei Flüche gegen das Schild prallten. Bill und Nymph hatten aufgeschlossen und begannen nun ihrerseits anzugreifen.

Es war recht schnell klar, dass sie keine Strategie hatten. Es war wie im Ministerium und schlimmer. _Wenn wir hier rauskommen, sollten wir anfangen solche Situationen zu trainieren_. So konnten sie den Krieg nicht gewinnen!

Binnen kurzem hatten die Todesser es geschafft, sie zu trennen. Bill hielt sich tapfer zu seiner Linken, wurde aber weiter in den Korridor getrieben. Nymph stand im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Remus zielte noch einmal mit einem „Expulso!" auf eine Rüstung neben dem Todesser, mit dem er sich duelliert. Der Todesser wurde von den herumfliegenden Teilen abgelenkt, so konnte Remus ungehindert hinter den Angreifer von Nymph treten und ihn mit einem Tritt in die Kniekehlen zu Boden reißen.

„Remus Lupin!" Der Ruf war ein bedrohliches Knurren. Remus wirbelte herum. Fenrir! Der Wolf stand in dem Korridor mit Bill. Remus starrte gebannt auf den Mann, der sich nun die Maske vom Gesicht riss.

„Ich werde dich bis ans Ende der Welt jagen, du mieser kleiner Verräter!" Fenrir machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, wurde aber von einem Zauber an der Schulter erwischt. Remus roch fast augenblicklich Blut. Der Wolf jaulte und wirbelte herum. Noch in der Drehung begann er zu springen und knallte mit Wucht gegen Bill. Bill hatte es nicht kommen sehen.

Bevor Remus ihm zur Hilfe kommen konnte, schoss ein Fluch an ihm vorbei. Hastig drehte er sich um. ‚Sein' Todesser hatte sich aus den Teilen der Rüstung befreit und griff nun wieder an.

Die Flüche in der Dunkelheit ergaben einen spektroskopartigen Effekt. Keiner sah genug um zu zielen. Flüche flogen wild durch die Gegend. Remus konnte zwar sehen, aber war mehr damit beschäftigt auszuweichen als anzugreifen. Er kam einfach nicht zu Bill.

Einer der zwei Todesser, der auf den Turm gerannt war, kam zurück und beteiligte sich sofort an dem Kampf. Im gleichen Moment hörte Remus Schritte im Korridor. Er erkannte die Stimmen von Neville, Ginny und McGonagall, die Fenrir attackierten, der immer noch über Bill hockte.

_Nicht die Kinder!_ Aber sie konnten Verstärkung gut gebrauchen. Sein Hirn raste. Was wollten die Kerle auf dem Turm? Was war so Wichtiges da oben, dass sie die Treppe verteidigten. In diesem Moment prallte einer der Flüche an der Wand neben im ab und sauste zurück in Richtung Treppe. Der bullige Kerl, der gerade von oben gekommen war, fiel lautlos zu Boden.

_Manchmal muss man Glück haben!_ Er versuchte die Todesser von der Treppe weg zu bekommen, um selber hinauf zu gelangen. Dann stand plötzlich Ron neben ihm und begann in die grobe Richtung des Todessers zu zielen.

Neville schien die gleiche Idee wie Remus gehabt zu haben. Als er die Lücke erkannte, rannte er los. Er sah, wie Neville im vollen Lauf plötzlich zurück geschleudert wurde. Er flog einige Meter durch die Luft und blieb reglos liegen. Eine unsichtbare Barriere!

Die Todesser hatten ihren Plan gut ausgefeilt. Es gab unendlich viele Varianten an Gegenzaubern_. _Bill hätte sicher schnell einen Weg gefunden, aber der lag immer noch reglos in dem Gang. Remus wollte gar nicht daran denken, was das bedeutete.

Schnell sah er zu Ron und erkannte, dass dieser Hilfe benötigte. In diesem Moment sah er Snape den Gang entlang rennen. Er lief an allen vorbei direkt auf die Treppe zu. Rannte einfach durch die Barriere hindurch. Remus erkannte die Chance. Snape musste die Barriere aufgehoben haben. Er rannte los. Das nächste, was er wahr nahm war ein stechender Schmerz. Dann flog er durch die Luft. Der Aufprall auf den Boden schlug ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und er sah kurze Zeit Sternchen.

Er rappelte sich wieder auf. Im gleichen Moment hörte er die Decke knirschen. Einer der Idioten hatte ein ‚Expulso' gegen die Decke gerichtet. Er sah, wie Staub fiel und kleinere Steine. „Weg hier! Die Decke stürzt ein!" Er schnappte sich Ron und rannte auf die Treppe zu. Der Boden und die Treppe begannen zu wackeln.

_Gott, wenn wir zwischen der einstürzenden Decke und der Barriere eingequetscht werden brauchen wir mehr als ein bisschen Glück!_

Er sah, wie Ginny den immer noch bewegungslosen Neville an die Treppe zerrte. Die Todesser hatten die gleiche Idee und rannten die Treppe weiter hinauf. McGonagall folgte Ihnen ein paar Stufen.

Die Barriere war aufgehoben! Scheinbar hatte das Beben sie zerstört. Wie ein Mann stürmten sie die Treppe.

Auf halbem Wege kam ihnen Snape entgegen. Einen Schüler in seinem Schlepptau. Er rief irgendetwas, aber selbst Remus konnte ihn nicht verstehen, weil immer noch Teile der Decke einbrachen. Snape lief die Treppe hinunter und verschwand in dem Staub der sich im Gang ausgebreitet hatte.

Die Todesser drängten sie nun wieder die Treppe hinunter. Langsam aber stetig gewannen die Gegner an Boden. Sie wurden immer weiter zurück gedrängt. Flüche schossen knapp über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Binnen kurzem befanden sie sich wieder am Fuß der Treppe.

Da kam eine weitere Person die Treppe hinunter. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Remus, dass Fenrir sie angriff. War einer von ihnen auf dem Turm gewesen? Im nächsten Moment traf etwas Remus Oberschenkel. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch sein Bein. Er wirbelte herum und begann Flüche in die wage Richtung zu schicken aus der der Angreifer attackiert hatte. Durch den Staub war er nun fast genasuo blind wie die anderen.

Das hier war eine verdammet Todesfalle. Sie würden nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

Aber scheinbar hatten die Todesser genug. Sie versuchten sich an ihnen vorbei in den Korridor zu kämpfen. Die ersten die den Korridor erreichten begannen zu rennen.

Er hörte wie Ginny und Neville Harrys Namen riefen. Wo kam Harry plötzliche her? War er der Grund für die Todesser gewesen den Turm zu stürmen?

Alle Todesser hatten nun den Korridor erreicht und liefen ihn hinab. Über ihre Schultern immer noch Todesflüche schießend. Remus setze ihnen hinterher. Er hörte Nymphs Schritte hinter sich. Gemeinsam jagten sie Gänge und Treppen hinab hinter den Flüchtenden her. Plötzlich verlor sich ihre Spur Mitten in einem der Gänge. Er kam schlitternd zum Stehen.

_Wo? Was zum ....Der Raum der Wünsche! Wieso hatte niemand daran gedacht den Rückweg zu blockieren? Sie waren wirklich ein Haufen von Anfängern und Diletanten! Order des Phoenix – was ein Mist!_

Remus lief dreimal an der Stelle vorbei, wo die Spur endete und dachte inbrünstig, dass er den Ort finden musste, an dem die Todesser verschwunden waren. Ein Tür erschien. Als er sie öffnete sah der Raum dahinter wie eine rießige Rumpelkammer aus. Aber die Spur war wieder da. Er folgte ihr bis zu einem Schrank. Der Schrank sah aus als wäre etwas in ihm explodiert. Die Tür hing in den Angeln und das innere sah ausgebrannt aus.

Die Todesser hatten daran gedacht ihnen den Weg zu blockieren!

Fluchend trat er gegen die schief hängende Tür. Sie hatten auf ganzer Linie versagt! Seine Tarnung war aufgeflogen! Bill war verletzt, wenn nicht sogar schlimmeres! Und der einzige Erfolg war ein toter Gegner, der durch die eigenen Leute umgebracht worden war! Wenn der Orden wirklich die letzte Bastion gegen Voldemort dar stellte, konnten sie sich gleich begraben lassen!

Sie waren vollkommen unorganisiert und unvorbereitet!

Er trat auf den Gang. Nymph war gerade angekommen, vollkommen außer Atem. Auroren schienen auch kein körperliches Training zu bekommen. Verdammt, das alles war unglaublich!

Sie sah ihn an. Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Er war so wütend, dass er einfach an ihr vorbei stapfte in Richtung Astronomieturm. Auf dem Weg schlug er in jede Rüstung, die er finden konnte.


	17. Kapitel 17

_Alle Rechte usw. gehören wem auch immer JKR sie verkauft hat..._

_

* * *

  
_

Kapitel 17

Er hockte auf dem Boden und starrte vor sich hin. Er konnte seine eigenen Spuren im Staub sehen. Es war merkwürdig, aber er fühlte sich in dieser alten stinkenden Hütte geborgen.

Dumbledore hatte sie für ihn gebaut. Damals als er nach Hogwarts kommen sollte. Dumbledore, der nun bald auch nur noch Staub sein würde. Der letzte in einer langen Reihe von Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten und die nun für immer fort waren.

Einer der wenigen, die sich immer für ihn eingesetzt hatten. Seit sein Vater gestorben war, hatte Dumbledore immer ein offenes Ohr für ihn gehabt.

Tot! Einfach so! Einer der größten Zauberer der Geschichte einfach so dahin gefegt mit einem Schlenker der Hand.

Hätte die Erde nicht stoppen sollen? Das Universum nicht trauern?

Wie bei jedem anderen Sterblichen hatte die Erde sich unbeeindruckt weiter gedreht und das Universum nicht einmal geblinzelt.

Was kam jetzt? War Dumbledore nicht die letzte Hoffnung gewesen? Ihre einzige Hoffnung? So gern er auch Harry hatte, aber er war nur ein Kind! Kein Hoffnungsträger! Dumbledore war der Motor, die Triebfeder im Widerstand gegen Voldemort gewesen. Der einzige, der die Stimmung in der Bevölkerung hatte beeinflussen können.

Jetzt war die Bahn frei für eine Welt von Reinblütern und deren zahme Hofhunde!

Was würde aus Harry? Wie viele Schläge konnte er noch verkraften? War Dumbledore für den Jungen nicht eine ähnliche Vaterfigur, wie für ihn selber? Er hatte Harry und Ginny zusammen gesehen. Wie James und Lily. Würden die zwei das gleiche Schicksal erleiden?

Und er? Er hatte seine Bindung zu den Wölfen ein weiteres Mal verloren. Sich wieder einmal für seine „menschlichen" Freunde entschieden. Fenrir würde es ihm nicht wieder verzeihen – und Tasha…. Er war so gut wie tot. Sie würden ihn jagen. Er wusste, wie sie vorgingen. Sie hatten ein Anrecht darauf ihn zu töten. Er hatte sie verraten. Er war nur froh, dass die Kinder außer Landes waren. Er hoffte, sie würden ihn in guter Erinnerung behalten.

Die Welt war binnen weniger Minuten, Sekunden in heilloses Chaos versunken. Es gab noch tapfere – oder besser naive, wie Fleur, die sich weigerten das Unausweichliche anzuerkennen. Aber früher oder später würde auch sie einsehen, dass Liebe nicht gegen die Gewalt und Brutalität Voldemorts standhalten konnte.

Er hörte die Falltür. Ihre Schritte, ihr Herz, wie es schneller schlug, dann fühlte er ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter und sah, wie sie vor ihm in die Knie ging. Sie sah ihn prüfend an.

„Du warst plötzlich verschwunden! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!" Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf dem Boden. Dann hörte er wie sie tief Luft holte. „Remus, es tut mir leid! Ich wollte eben nicht davon anfangen. Es war ein schlechter Moment. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich damit vor all den Leuten angefangen habe."

Er sah zu ihr hinüber. Sie saß da wie ein Häufchen Elend. Wie eine seiner Schülerinnen, die etwas ausgefressen hatte und nun auf die Strafarbeit wartet.

Einen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke. Er sah seine Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihren Augen gespiegelt. Er vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in den Händen. „Remus?" Ihre Hand lag schon wieder auf seiner Schulter. Er wollte doch nur seine Ruhe haben! Er wollte nicht reden. Was sollte er denn sagen? Sie waren über kurz oder lang dem Untergang geweiht – was sollte man da noch groß sagen?

Ihre Hand fuhr zu seinem Nacken. Ein Deja-Vu Gefühl überkam ihn. „Hatten wir das nicht alles schon mal?" Sie lehnte ihre Stirn an seine Schulter. „Schon…" Nach einem Moment hob sie den Kopf. „Soll ich gehen? Willst du alleine sein? Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du…" Brüsk hob er den Kopf. „Dass ich keinen Blödsinn mache?!"

Sie sah ihn nur stumm an.

Wollte er wirklich alleine sein? In den letzten Monaten war er ständig von anderen Menschen umgeben gewesen. Er hatte sich so sehr einen Moment des Alleinseins gewünscht. Noch vor einigen Sekunden hatte er gedacht, dass es sein sehnlichster Wunsch war. Aber jetzt fürchtete er sich plötzlich davor. Wenn sie jetzt ginge, wäre die Leere größer, die Stille erdrückender.

Er sah sie an. Zum ersten Mal nahm er wahr, wie müde sie aussah. Wie angespannt und verloren sie wirkte. Die letzten Stunden waren auch für sie hart gewesen. Vielleicht härter als für ihn. Sie war noch so jung. Für sie war das alles das erste Mal.

Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie sank an seine Brust. Er spürte, wie ihre Beherrschung zusammenbrach. Ihr Herz begann zu flattern. Ihre Schultern bebten mit unterdrückten Schluchzern. Er drückte sie fest an sich, aber das schien es nur schlimmer zu machen.

Ihre Verzweiflung schnitt in sein Herz. Weil er wusste, er konnte nichts mehr tun. Nur sie halten. Das erschien ihm so wenig!

Lange saßen sie so da bevor sie sich beruhigte. Dann hört er sie in seine Brust schniefen. „Jetzt…jetzt gewinnt Voldemort….wir…meine Eltern…" Ihr schluchzen wurde wieder heftiger.

Ihre Eltern! Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr es Remus. Nymph hatte so viel mehr zu verlieren als er selber! Er war ein alter egoistischer Esel, der in Selbstmitleid suhlte! Ihr Vater war sicher ganz oben auf der persönlichen Liste von Bellatrix Lestrange. Er konnte sich noch vage an die Wellen der Empörung damals erinnern als Andromeda Black sich gegen den Willen ihrer Familie stellte und den Muggelgeborenen Ted Tonks heiratete.

Nymph selber hatte sicher auch einige Schwierigkeiten vor sich. Voldemort wusste, dass sie zum Orden gehörte nach der Aktion im Ministerium und der heutigen Nacht. Er würde seine Lakaien im Ministerium ihre Fäden ziehen lassen. Wie lange würde Nymph noch als Aurorin arbeiten? Wie lange würde es brauchen bis Anschuldigungen gegen sie laut würden?

Sie brauchten einen Plan! Einen guten! Einen, der sie und ihre Eltern in Sicherheit brachte! Ihre Finger krallten sich in seinen Arm. Beruhigend strich er über ihren Rücken. „Schsch…Wir finden einen Weg! Irgendwie geht es immer weiter! Wir schaffen das!" Sie beruhigte sich wieder etwas.

Remus vergrub seine Nase in ihren Haaren. Vielleicht konnte er sie aus England rausschaffen? Auf den Kontinent oder weiter weg? Nymph hatte einmal etwas von einem Onkel in Indien erzählt. Dort wären sie sicher!

Er machte sich etwas vor! Er wusste genau, dass Nymph nie das Land verlassen würde, wenn es noch eine Chance gab, den Kampf zu gewinnen. Und ihre Mutter war genauso. Schon aus Prinzip würden die Tonks sich nicht vertreiben lassen. Schließlich hatten sie jahrelange Kämpfe hinter sich.

Trotzdem musste er es versuchen. Vielleicht müsste er nur lange genug auf sie einreden und sie würde die Vernunft dahinter sehen?

„Ihr könntet das Land verlassen! Bringt euch in Sicherheit bis alles vorbei ist!" Es dauerte einen Moment bis die Worte zu ihr durchgedrungen waren. Dann versteifte sich ihre Haltung und sie wich von ihm zurück. Ungläubig sah sie ihn an.

Dann rückte sie ganz von ihm ab. Ruhig ordnete sie ihr Haar und ihre Kleidung. Fast nebenbei fragte sie. „Und? Kommst du mit uns?"

Er hatte es doch wenigstens versuchen müssen. Er streckte die Arme nach ihr aus und zog sie wieder an sich. Sie lies sich nur widerstrebend an seine Brust ziehen. „Dann müssen wir das Haus deiner Eltern unter den Fidelius Zauber stellen und weitere Vorkehrungen treffen!"

Er spürte wie sie sich wieder entspannte. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um seine Hüfte. Er lehnte seine Wange an ihren Scheitel. „Du kannst nicht mehr zu deiner Wohnung zurück. Fenrir hat deine Fährte jetzt. Es kann gut sein, dass die Wölfe eine Verbindung ziehen können. Du hast also noch einige Leute mehr auf deinen Fersen."

Remus sah wieder Fenrir vor sich, als dieser erkannte, dass Remus ihn ein zweites Mal verraten hatte. Der alte Wolf würde jeden Stein umdrehen um ihn zu finden und wenn er ihm auf den Weg dahin Schmerzen bereiten konnte, dann würde er das auch tun.

Nymph löste sich sanft von ihm und wischte sich die letzten Spuren ihrer Tränen von den Wangen. „Ich hasse es! Ich hasse das alles so sehr! Und das schlimmste ist, dass es erst der Anfang ist! Wir haben nicht einmal Zeit die Toten in Ruhe zu betrauern ohne gleich wieder los zu rennen um andere in Sicherheit zu bringen und weiter zu kämpfen!" Sie sah ihn mit Verzweiflung in den Augen an.

Remus schloss die Augen und lies seinen Kopf nach hinten an die Wand sinken. Vor seinen Augen sah er Nymph auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin in Grimmauld Place. Ihre Haare knallig und ihre Lachen mitreißend. Er hasste das alles ebenso sehr, denn der Kampf änderte die Menschen und was einmal war, würde nie wieder sein.

Voldemort hatte sein Leben zerstört und er war auf dem besten Wege das Leben weiterer Menschen auf immer zu verändern. Nymph war schon für immer gezeichnet. Sie würde nie wieder so offenherzig sein, so voller Leben - ohne BItterkeit.

Er öffnete die Augen und suchte ihren Blick. Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Trotz allem, Remus – schlag mir nie wieder vor zu fliehen! Ich werde diese Bastarde bekämpfen und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue! Ich werde nicht feige den Schwanz einziehen und hoffen, dass ein anderer die Drecksarbeit erledigt!"

Er nickte bedächtig. Eine andere Art von Leben und Entschlossenheit schien sie zu durchströmen. Sie war nicht mehr so naiv und lebenslustig, aber sie war stark. Sie würde ihren Hass, ihre Entschlossenheit oder ihre pure Sturheit als Energiequelle nutzen und sich nicht von Voldemort ihr Leben diktieren lassen. Auch wenn alles in ihm danach schrie sie in Sicherheit zu bringen, war es ihre Entscheidung und er respektierte sie.

Die Gefühle für Sie schnürten ihm plötzlich die Kehle zu. Alles, was er monatelang unter allem anderen vergraben hatte, brach sich nun Bahn.

Sie stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose. Sie hatte sich wieder gefangen. Sie würde niemandem ihre Verzweiflung zeigen.

Sie hatte sie ihm gezeigt. Ihm wurde bewusst wie sehr sie ihm trotz allem vertraute.

„Wir sollten zurückgehen Madeye wollte den Orden zusammentrommeln, damit wir die nächsten Schritte besprechen können."

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen.

Sollte das wirklich so weiter gehen? Das innerliche Gezerre von dem was er als das Beste empfand und dem, was er wollte? Sein Kopf schwirrte von all den Gefühlen und Gedanken, die auf ihn eindrangen. Unbewusst schoss seine Hand vor und hielt sie am Arm fest. Erstaunt drehte sie sich um.

Was sollte er sagen? Was wollte er? Er stand hier wie ein Idiot und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, ganz zu schweigen davon, ihn zu äußern.

„Wir müssen los, Remus. Was wir mit meinen Eltern machen, können wir später klären."

Es war zu spät! Sie hatte ihn aufgegeben. War es nicht deutlich, worüber er sprechen wollte, wenn er hier wie ein Fisch auf dem Trocknen stand? Er musste jetzt etwas sagen! Jetzt!

„Nein. Ich wollte...wir müssen...über uns..." Er holte tief Luft. Lies ihren Arm los. Fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Ihr Blick verdunkelte sich. „Remus, bitte – ich kann das jetzt nicht! O.K.? Ich weiß, du willst keine Beziehung. Das eben war reine Freundschaft. Ich werde es nicht falsch verstehen!" Entschlossen drehte sie sich um.

Wie aus weiter Ferne sah er, wie sein Arm erneut vorschoss und seine Hand sich um ihren Oberarm schloss. Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm. Fragend sah sie ihn aus müden Augen an.

„Bitte, Nymph! Ich...ich will keine Freundschaft..." Er hörte ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Trotzdem sah er immer noch Zurückhaltung in ihrem Blick. „Wie meinst du das?"

Er ließ sie wieder los, trat einen Schritt zurück und sank gegen die Wand. Sein Hirn raste. Er musste endlich etwas Sinnvolles sagen. Vollständige Sätze!

„Ich bin Ende 30 und..." er sah wie sie ihre Augenbrauen hochzog. Abwehrend hob er die Hände. „Lass mich das loswerden, bitte." Er lies die Hände wieder sinken und begann von vorne.

„Ich bin Ende 30 und hatte noch nie eine ernsthafte Beziehung zu einer Frau. Das längste, was ich vorweisen kann sind zwei Jahre mit Sybill in meinen Hogwarts-Jahren. Ich weiß nicht, wie so etwas funktioniert. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich nicht irgendwann Mist baue und wieder den ‚einsamen Wolf' zelebriere. Aber ich möchte es versuchen!"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war unverändert, ihr Blick ausdruckslos. Es war zu spät. Er hatte es endgültig in den Sand gesetzt. Hatte er geglaubt, sie würde sich ihm an den Hals werfen? Er war ein Idiot! Er schloss die Augen um ihren Anblick auszuschließen.

Panik rollte über ihn hinweg und ohne dass er lange darüber nachdachte, begann er wieder zu sprechen. „Ich möchte morgens neben dir aufwachen und dich in den Armen halten, wann immer ich das möchte. Ich..."

Ihr Geruch änderte sich. Er öffnete die Augen wieder, aber sie sah ihn immer noch unbewegt an. „Nymph, bitte.."

Gott, das klang so verzweifelt, wie er sich fühlte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und morgen fällt dir wieder ein, dass du nicht gut genug bist und lässt mich fallen – alles zu meinem Besten wohlgemerkt!" Ihre Stimme war kalt und bitter.

Das hatte er verdient. „Ich kann dir nichts versprechen..." begann er erneut, aber sie stoppte ihn mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln.

„Das reicht nicht mehr! Das ist nicht genug! Du wolltest keine Affäre, als ich sie dir angeboten habe. Jetzt will ich sie nicht mehr! Ich will Versprechen und ich will dass du sie hältst! Ich kann dir nicht ewig mein Herz auf einem Silbertablett hinhalten und du trampelst darauf herum!"

Ihm wurde kalt. Er hatte immer versucht sie zu schützen. Hatte aber nie bedacht, wie sehr er sie selber verletzte. Und er hatte die meiste Zeit nur an sich gedacht. Daran dass sie ihn verlassen würde – nie das er sie nun schon mehrmals verlassen hatte. Er war ein Egoist und Feigling!

„Was möchtest du, Nymph?" Sie lächelte freudlos. „Wie soll das aussehen, Remus? Wir feilschen um das, was wir gewillt sind zu geben und zu akzeptieren?"

War es das, was er wollte? Was wollte er denn? Was wollte sie? Was konnte er geben? Was würde sie akzeptieren? Er hatte angefangen aus dem Bauch heraus zu entscheiden, jetzt sollte er dabei bleiben.

„Nein, ich habe lange genug entschieden, wie es mit uns weiter geht und habe uns beide nur unglücklich gemacht. Jetzt wirst du entscheiden! Kein Feilschen, kein Handeln!"

Ihre Augen wurden groß und ein weicher Glanz lag in ihnen. Ihr Herzschlag setze kurz aus, dann begann er wieder schneller zu schlagen. Trotzdem fragte sie noch einmal nach.

„Und wenn ich heiraten und Kinder will?"

Jetzt setzte sein Herzschlag aus. Heiraten und Kinder? Ihm wurde kalt. Kinder?

Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken. „Ich wusste es! Alles nur leere Worte!" Sie drehte sich wieder um und lief zur Falltür.

„Keine Kinder!" Sie blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Und?"

Er holte tief Luft und wider jegliches besseres Wissen sagte er: „Ich möchte vor einer Heirat über die Einzelheiten reden. Zum Beispiel wie das mit deiner Arbeit wird."

Sie wirbelte herum. „Wir heiraten?" Er lächelte sie an und hatte das Gefühl endlich etwas richtig zu machen. „Wenn du das möchtest."

Sein Blick wanderte zu ihren Augen und er sah ein Strahlen, dass er erst einmal gesehen hatte. „Ja, das möchte ich!"

Er lief die paar Schritte auf sie zu und zog sie an sich. „Alter Wolf? Wir müssen trotzdem zurück." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Seit wann bist du die Vernünftige von uns beiden?"

Sie entzog sich seinen Armen und grinste ihn an. „Schon immer! Du hast das nur nie eingesehen!"


	18. Kapitel 18

_Frohe Weihnachten!!!_

_Endlich das Update...und ein zweites Kapitel ist auch schon fertig und an weiteren arbeite ich...sprich, vielleicht wird das Baby hier doch noch irgendwann fertig :-)!_

_Auch dieses Jahr lagen die Rechte für das Harry Potter Universum nicht unter dem Weihnachtsbaum...mir gehört also immer noch nichts davon..._

_

* * *

  
_

Kapitel 18

Remus stand in Andromedas Küche an der Spüle und trank seinen Tee. Dabei sah er hinaus in den Garten. Es war ein schöner Tag. Sonne, Vögel, alles, was man sich nur wünschen konnte.

Er lebte nun seit einigen Tagen bei den Tonks. Er war über 35 Jahre alt und lebte bei den Eltern seiner Freundin…mit seiner Freundin. Sein Magen machte sich unangenehm bermekbar.

An sein Eintreffen in dieser ersten Nacht konnte er sich nur noch vage erinnern. Er war mit Nymph in die Schule zurückgegangen, wo sie in einem Hinterzimmer der großen Halle auf das Eintreffen der Ordensmitglieder warteten. Sobald Moody angekommen war, hatten er, Kingsley, Minerva und Remus angefangen die wichtigen Dinge zu beschliessen, von denen sie wußten, dass sie schnell geschehen mussten.

Moody hatte automatisch das Kommando übernommen. Mit einem wild sirrenden magischen Auge und ernstem Gesichtsausdruck hatte er auf Minerva gezeigt. „Minnie, mein Mädchen – du gehst jetzt sofort in Albus Büro und seine Räume. Suche alle Unterlagen, Papiere, Dinge und so zusammen, die wichtig aussehen." Mit Tränen in den Augen hatte die gestandene Professorin genickt und war auch schon auf dem Weg zur Tür.

„Kingsley und ich gehen zum Grimmauldplace und suchen dort alles nach Spuren ab. Außerdem möchte ich gerne ein paar Überraschungen für unseren schleimigen kleinen Verräter hinterlassen!" Grimmig hatte Mad-Eye seine Lippen zusammengepresst.

„Ich komme mit!" Remus war vorgetreten. Moody hatte ihn einen Moment mit beiden Augen gemustert. „Nein! Du hast heute schon gekämpft. Wenn wir auf Todesser treffen bist du im Moment eher eine Bürde." Remus hatte wütend geknurrt.

Moody hatte ihn angegrinst. „Immer ruhig mit den jungen Wölfen, Lupin! Du bekommst noch genug Chancen zu kämpfen! Außerdem muss einer das Treffen leiten. Ich weiß nicht, wann Minerva wieder hier sein wird und ehrlich, ich glaube das alte Mädchen ist nicht in der Verfassung die Versammlung zu leiten."

Damit hatte er sich zu Kingsley umgedreht. „Wieso stehst du noch da? Ich habe gesagt, wir gehen zum Grimmauldplace!" Er schubste den jüngeren Mann ruppig Richtung Tür und humpelte dann hinterher.

Remus starrte den beiden wütend hinterher. „Er hat Recht und das weißt du auch!" Nymph stand plötzlich neben ihm. „Aber ich muss es nicht mögen, oder?"

Seufzend hatte er seine Wut hinuntergeschluckt und trübsinnig auf den Haufen geschaut, der sich stolz selber „Orden des Phoenix" nannte. Sie mussten wirklich aus der Asche auferstehen, wenn sie etwas bewirken wollten!

Und nun waren die eigentlichen Anführer nicht da und überliesen ihm die traurige Mitteilung zu verkünden, die nach den Gesichtern zu schliessen sowieso alle schon kannten. Ihm war bewußt, dass sie gerade an einem kritischen Punkt angelangt waren. Viele der Ordensmitglieder würden nun aufegeben.

War das nicht das eigentliche Ziel der Todesser mit dem Tod Dumbeldores? Die letzte Stimme der Vernunft zum Schweigen zu bringen? Die Moral der Gegener zu zertrümmern?

Remus fragte sich, ob Kingsley, Minerva und vor allem Moody bewußt war, was sie ihm hier zumuteten? Würden die anderen ihn überhaupt respektieren? Ihn den Werwolf. Sein Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Nymphadora nahm seine Hand und drückte sie kurz. „Ich denke, mehr werden es nicht. Wir sollten anfangen."

Damit lies sie seine Hand wieder los. Er fühlte sich plötzlich schrecklich alleine. Dann riss er sich zusammen und begann damit die Versammlung zur Ordnung zu rufen.

„Wir haben euch heute so plötzlich zusammengerufen, weil wir eine traurige Mitteilung zu machen haben. Heute Nacht drangen Todesser in die Schule ein und Severus Snape hat Albus Dumbledore getötet. Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass wir außer einem toten Todesser nichts vorzuweisen haben. Snape und seine Helfer sind entkommen."

Auch wenn es alle schon gewußt hatten, es nun bestätigt zu bekommen war ein Schock. Die Mitglieder begannen wild durcheinander zu reden und Fragen zu stellen. Remus hob die Hand. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen verstummte die Menge fast augenblicklich.

„Im Moment sind Minerva, Mad-Eye und Kingsley dabei die Spuren des Ordens hier in der Schule und im Hauptquartier zu verwischen. Wir werden euch über das neue Hauptquartier sobald wie möglich in Kenntnis setzen."

Elisabeth, trat vor und fragte: „Wozu noch ein neues Hauptquartier? Wir haben doch schon verloren!"

Remus hatte damit gerechnet. Trotzdem hatte er sich keine Antwort ausarbeiten können. Wie sollte er die Leute hier motivieren? Das große Idol war gerade durch einen Verräter in den eigenen Reihen zur Strecke gebracht worden!

Er räusperte sich. „Wir haben einen großen Kämpfer für die gerechte Sache verloren. Aber wir haben uns für den Kampf nicht entschlossen, um für Dumbeldore zu kämpfen. Wir wollten für die Freiheit von uns, die Sicherheit der Muggelgeborenen und gegen die Gewaltherschaft von Voldemort kämpfen! Das alles exisitert noch! Und wenn wir uns heute dazu entschliessen den Kampf aufzugeben, dann haben die Todesser gewonnen! Dann wird es ab Morgen in dieser Schule keine Muggelgeborenen mehr geben! Dann werden Halbblüter nur noch geduldet! Dann wird Willkür herschen, wo man vorher Gesetze hatte. Wollt ihr das zulassen?

Wollt ihr aufgeben? Wollt ihr in so einer Welt leben?"

Er sah Betroffenheit in den Gesichetern, aber er wußte nicht, ob er durchgedrungen war. Nymphadora trat an seine Seite.

„Ich denke, wir alle müssen erst in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, was die heutigen Ereignisse für jeden Einzelnen von uns bedeuten. Der Orden wird weiter bestehen. Wer mit uns kämpfen möchte ist willkommen! Wir werden euch in den nächsten Tagen über ein neues Treffen informieren. In der Zwischenzeit bitten wir euch, die Mitglieder, die heute nicht anwesend waren über die neuen Ereignisse in Kenntnis zu setzen."

Damit war die Versammlung geschlossen. Nur wenige wandten sich zum Gehen. Viele wollten die Meinung der anderen hören, ob man weiter machen sollte oder nicht. Remus fuhr sich müde über die Augen.

Dann spürte er Nymphs Hand auf seinem Oberarm. „Lass' uns gehen!" In der Halle hatten sie Minerva getroffen, die mit leerem Blick angehört hatte, was Nymph ihr über die Versammlung erzählt hatte, dann waren sie endlich wieder im Freien. Remus war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr ihn die Mauern einengten.

Stumm waren sie bis zum Tor gelaufen und von da zum Haus der Tonks appariert. Erschöpft hatte Nymph geklopft. Er hatte Andromeda jahrelang nicht gesehen. Sie hatte nichts gesagt. Auch Ted hatte nichts gesagt – wie er da so in der Tür stand, abgerissen, müde, mit ihrer einzigen Tochter an der Hand.

Sie hatten ihn hereingebeten. Nach einer kurzen Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse hatten sie die Schutzzauber für das Haus erhöht. Nymphadora hatte ihren Eltern nichts erklärt, was ihre Beziehung anbelangt - nichts davon gesagt, dass sie nun verlobt war.

Vollkommen am Ende seiner Kräfte hatte er am Fuß der Treppe gestanden und darauf gewartet, dass ihm jemand sagte, wo er schlafen konnte. Ihm wäre alles recht gewesen: Bett, Sofa, Teppich. Dann hatte Andromeda ihrer Tochter eine Decke und ein Kissen in die Hand gedrückt und es ihr überlassen seinen Schlafplatz zu wählen.

Nymph hatte ihn in ihr Zimmer gebracht. Es war ihr peinlich gewesen, weil ihre Eltern seit ihrem Auszug vor Jahren nichts verändert hatten. Es hingen immer noch Poster von Bands und Quidditch-Spielern an den Wänden.

Älter hätte er sich fast nicht vorkommen können. Er war froh, dass sie todmüde in das Bett fielen. Hätte sie ihn in dieser Nacht auch nur berührt, wäre er sicher wie von Furien gejagt aus dem Bett gesprungen. Er kam sich so schon vor wie der böse Onkel, der kleine Mädchen verführte.

_Oder der böse Wolf, der das Rotkäppchen vernascht._

Sie hatten lange geschlafen. Erst am Nachmittag war er von einer Bewegung neben sich wach geworden. Sie hatte ihn angeschaut.

„Du siehst so entspannt aus, wenn du schläfst." Sollte das nicht immer so sein? Aber dann grinste sie frech. „Viel jünger!"

Er stöhnte und drehte sich um. „Kannst dir ja was Jüngeres suchen!" Das war kein Thema über das er lachen konnte. Vielleicht wenn sie 70 wäre und er fast 90- aber nicht im Moment. Vor seiner Nase auf dem Nachtisch saß ein rosa Stoffhase und grinste ihn an.

„Ach, komm' schon!" Sie kuschelte sich an seinen Rücken. Ihre Wärme drang sofort durch sein T-Shirt. Ihr Geruch änderte sich ein wenig. Ihre Hand schlängelte sich unter seinem Arm durch und legte sich auf seinen Bauch.

Er schloss die Augen. „Sind deine Eltern unten?"

Sie kicherte in seinen Rücken. „Ja!" Dann kicherte sie noch mehr. Etwas entnervt hatte er gefragt. "Was?"

„Naja, ich komme mir vor wie mit 15." Er hatte die Augen verdreht. Ach, ja…wie sollte er sich dann fühlen?

Sie waren dann aufgestanden und hatten sich mit Kingsley, Mad-Eye und Minerva in Howarts getroffen.

Minerva hatte rotgeränderte Augen und sah um Jahrzehnte gealtert aus. Mad-Eye lief nervös auf und ab. Kingsley hatte sich über einen Berg mit Papieren gebeugt.

„Weiß jemand, warum Albus gestern Nacht nicht in der Schule war?" Kingsley schaute Minerva fragend an. Die seufzte und nahm ihre Tasse mit Tee in die Hand, stellte sie dann aber unebrührt wieder auf die Untertasse ab.

„Er wollte niemandem etwas sagen. Er meinte, es sei wichtig, dass nichts davon zu Vol..Voldemort durchdringt." Unbewußt fuhr ihre Hand an ihren Hals.

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Der junge Potter war mit ihm unterwegs?" Mad-Eye knurrte fast. McGonagal nickte. „Was zum Henker soll das? Was hatte der alte Spinner geplant?"

„Mad-Eye Moody, du wirst deine Zunge im Zaum halten so lange du in meinen Räumen bist!" Minerva sah ihn streng an. Ganz die Lehrerin, aber trotzdem konnte sie den Schmerz in ihren Augen nicht verstecken.

Mad-Eye nickte. „Schon gut, schon gut! Aber einer muss mit Potter reden. Wir müssen wissen, was da vor sich geht! Wenn es so wichtig war, dann müssen wir Albus Arbeit aufnehmen und sie beenden!"

Alle im Raum nickten. „Lupin, sie scheinen ganz gut mit dem Jungen klar zu kommen. Reden sie mit ihm!" Moody, ganz der alte Veteran gab Befehle und Remus, ganz der brave Wolf nickte.

Wieso nervte ihn das so? Nervte es ihn wirklich so weil er gestern noch selber der Anführer war? Und nun wieder in die Reihen eingegliedert wurde? Das war albern!

Kingsley beobachtete die zwei anderen Männer. „Wir müssen entscheiden, wo das neue Hauptquartier sein wird. Wir haben mehrere Optionen zur Wahl."

Sie hatten sich für ein altes Bauernhaus in den Midlands entschieden. Es war groß genug, damit man auch übernachten konnte und abgelegen genug um nicht aufzufallen. Kingsley wurde zum Hüter des Fidelius-Zaubers.

„Wir müssen besser vorbereitet sein! Wir müssen die Leute trainieren – sowohl was das Zaubern anbelangt, wie auch körperlich! Wir müssen in jedem Team, dass wir aussenden einen haben, der zumindest ein wenig Ahnung von Strategie hat. Dieser Kampf gestern war unglaublich chaotisch. Und ich will mir nicht mal vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn die Kinder NICHT aufgetaucht wären!

Wir treten mit einem Haufen Amateure gegen eine gutausgebildetet Armee an. Das müssen wir uns endlich eingestehen und dementsprechend handeln!"

Remus hatte sich regelrecht in Rage geredet. Er versuchte schon seit geraumer Zeit zu erklären, wie schlecht der Orden ausgebildet war im Gegensatz zu den Todessern und Wölfen und wen auch immer Voldemort noch aufgetan hatte.

Moody nickte nachdenklich. Dann sah er zu Kingsley. „Er hat recht! Albus wolle es nie wahr haben, aber Voldemort hat seit seinem ersten Versuch viel dazugelernt. Damals hatte er auch nur einen Haufen unorganisierter Todesser, aber jetzt...nach allem, was Remus berichtet hat, müssen wir uns darauf einstellen, dass wir es hier mit einer Armee zu tun haben!"

Endlich! Remus lies sich erleichtert in einen Stuhl fallen. „Wir sollten für die jüngeren regelmäßige Trainings ansetzen. Die älteren sollten wir auch nach Können und Fähigkeiten besser aufteilen."

Kingsley nickte. „Wir haben Albus immer alles entscheiden lassen, weil wir uns darauf verlassen haben, dass er das Richtig tut. Aber ich muss sagen, ich denke, wir haben damit einen Fehler gemacht."

Selbst Minerva nickte. „Vielleicht kann Poppy einigen der Älteren ein bischen medizinische Notfallzauber beibringen."

Und damit hatten sie begonnen einen Plan zu erstellen. Wie sie die Ordensmitglieder, von denen sie hofften, dass sie noch mitmachen würden trainieren konnten.

Nymphadora musste dann zur Arbeit. Ihr Einsatz an der Schule war erweitert worden. Jetzt war er nicht mehr so trivial wie zu Anfang. Sie mussten in engen Kreisen um das Schulgelände patroullieren. Manchmal fliegend, manchmal zu Fuß. Sie hatte die Nachtschicht.

So waren die Tage vergangen und sie hatten sich kaum gesehen. Er war den ganzen Tag unterwegs, sie die ganze Nacht. Wenn sie sich sahen, war einer von ihnen immer zu müde, um mehr als Smalltalk zu treiben.

Remus trank einen Schluck des Tees.

Morgen würden sie gemeinsam zu Dumbeldores Begräbnis gehen. Er wollte nicht daran denken. Nymph hatte ihm gestern gesagt, dass es ihre letzte Nachtschicht sei. Er hatte heute auch früher als geplant das Training mit einigen älteren Ordensmitgliedern beendet. Sie mussten reden.

Er hörte ihre Schritte auf der Treppe. Dann drang ihr Geruch zu ihm. Sie roch nach Schlaf. Bevor sie durch die Tür trat, drehte er sich um. Sein Herz schlug schneller.

Die letzten Nächte hatte er alleine in einem Bett geschlafen, dass noch nach ihr roch. Er hatte sich nach ihr gesehnt. Aber wenn sie sich dann in den kurzen Momenten begegnet waren, waren sie sich seltsam fremd. Sie wußten nichts miteinander anzufangen.

Verschlafen schlürfte sie herein. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen, nuschelte sie ein kurzes „Hey". Dann blieb sie vor ihm stehen und nahm ihm seine Tasse ab und trank sie leer. Das hatte sie häufig gemacht, wenn sie im Grimmauld Place übernachtet hatte. Die kleine vertraute Geste, lies seine Nervosität etwas abklingen.

Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, schlang er seine Arme um ihre Taille. Das fühlte sich auch vertraut an „Ausgeschlafen?" Sie fühlte sich warm und schwer in seinen Armen an. Es fühlte sich gut an. Sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Brust. „Hmm"

Er zog sie näher an sich. Sie mussten reden. Dinge planen.

„Nymph?" Sie rieb ihre Nase an seiner Brust. „Hmm?" Er war sich sicher, sie hörte wie sein Herz anfing schneller zu schlagen. „Sollten wir nicht reden?" Seufzend machte sie sich von ihm frei.

Sie begann sich an dem Kessel und dem Tee zu schaffen zu machen. Ohne ihn anzusehen sagte sie: „Dann fang' mal an."

Er musste grinsen. „Nun, zuerst einmal sollten wir uns irgendwo eine Wohnung suchen. Es ist zwar nett, dass du die Plüschtiere und die Poster entsorgt hast, aber ich würde gerne ohne elterliche Aufsicht leben." Er sah wie sie sich entspannte. „Nicht, dass ich deine Eltern nicht mag, aber..." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihr Lächeln strahlte förmlich.

„Ich weiß!" Sie trat ganz dicht an ihn heran und schlang die Arme um seine Hüften. „Für mein hormonelles Gleichgewicht wäre es sicher auch besser!" Er konnte sehen wie ihr Nacken rot wurde. Er zog sie enger an sich. Und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Für meines auch!" Sie kicherte.

Nun, das lief ja gar nicht schlecht. Aber das war nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. „Du hast deinen Eltern nichts von unseren Plänen erzählt." Er lies den Satz im Raum schweben. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn forschend an.

„Ich dachte, ich sag' erst einmal nichts, damit ich nicht nachher einen Stimmungswandel von dir erklären muss." Sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Das hatte er sicher verdient. War es nicht zu erwarten gewesen, nach allem, was bisher zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, dass er noch einen Rückzieher machte?

Er sah sie ernst an. „Dann solltest du es ihnen aber bald sagen. Ich hatte das Gefühl du wolltest recht schnell heiraten." Hatte er gedacht ihr vorheriges Lächeln hätte ihr ganzes Gesicht zum Strahlen gebracht? Jetzt schien ihr ganzer Körper zu glühen. Sie schien regelrecht Glück zu verströmen.

„Ich liebe dich, Remus – weißt du das?" Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nun genauso glühte wie sie. „Ich werde mich wohl daran gewöhnen müssen!" Er beugte sich etas zu ihr hinab und küsste sie leicht in die Halsbeuge. „Ich liebe dich so sehr; Nymph – ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie sehr!"

Ihr Geruch veränderte sich. Er würde würziger und er spürte wie sein Körper darauf reagierte. Sie streckte sich. Mehr von ihrem Körper kam in Berührung mit seinem. „Nun, Remus Lupin – vielleicht kannst du damit anfangen, indem du es mir zeigst?" Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch.

„Hhmhm" Er küsste sich an ihrem Hals hinauf bis zu ihrem Ohrläppchen und begann daran zu knabbern. Dann spürte er ihre Hände an seinem Gesicht. Dann ihren Mund auf seinen Lippen.

Es war so lange her. Sein Körper übernahm die Kontrolle. Hoffentlich würden die Tonks nicht auftauchen. Er hob sie auf die Anrichte und alle klaren Gedanken waren für die nächsten Minuten verflogen.

Plötzlich spürte er das Ziehen hinter seinem Nabel und er befand sich in ihrem Zimmer. „Wollen doch nicht, das meine Eltern einen Herzinfarkt bekommen." Hörte er sie an seinem Ohr flüstern. Er spürte ihre Hände an seinen Kleidern ziehen, dann auf seiner Haut und endlich ihre nackte Haut an seiner.

Er hatte das Gefühl, er konnte nicht nah genug an sie heran. Die Sehnsucht nach ihr rauschte so stark durch sein Blut wie normalerweise nur der Mond es vermochte. Für die nächsten Minuten war nur noch das Rauschen seines Blutes wichtig.

Danach lag sein Kopf auf ihrer Schulter und er küsste ihre Halsbeuge. „Ich liebe dich, Nymph!" Sie lachte etwas zittrig. „Ich dich auch!"

Zärtlich lächelnd hob er den Kopf, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und lächelte glücklich. Er wollte das Bild für immer in Erinnerung halten. Er lies seinen Blick von ihrem Gesicht zu ihren Haaren wandern und erstarrte.

Dann hob er eine Hand zu ihren Haaren und lies eine blaue Strähne durch seine Finger gleiten. Sie öffnete die Augen. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Was ist?" Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich glücklicher fühlen könnte als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. Aber nun durchströmte ihn ein so starkes Gefühl des Glücks, dass er sich vollkommen frei fühlte, fast schwebend.

„Schau in den Spiegel!" Sie stand lachend auf. „Wehe du hast mir einen Knutschfleck gemacht!" Sie lief die paar Schritte zum Spiegel am Schrank. Zuerst schien sie nicht zu bemerken, was er gemeint hatte. Dann griff sie sich in die Haare, fuhr mit den Fingern hindurch. Nervös biß sie sich auf die Unterlippe, dann nahm ihr Gesicht einen konzentrierten Ausdruck an. Das Blau wurde heller und wandelte sich in ihr geliebtes Pink.

Mit einem Jubelschrei fuhr sie herum und warf sich wieder neben ihn ins Bett. Stumm lächelte sie ihn an. Er war sich sicher sein Grinsen sah aus als hätte er keine einzige funktionierende Gehirnzelle.

Mit einem schlechten Gewissen, zerstörte er den glücklichen Moment. Sie mussten immer noch reden. „Und, wie hast du dir das mit der Heirat vorgestellt?" Sie wurde ernst und setzte sich auf.

„Also, es gibt mehrere Optionen. Die erste ist recht simpel: wir gehen zu einem Muggelstandesamt. Die Ehe müsste normalerweise vom Ministerium dann noch anerkannt werden." Sie hob ihre Hand, um seinen Protest im Keim zu ersticken. „Die andere wäre, nach Irland zu gehen. Auch hier müsste man die Ehe noch im Ministerium einschreiben lassen, aber sie wäre schon offiziell anerkannt, weil es ein magisches Ritual wäre. Die letzte Option ist die am wenigsten offizielle: wir lassen uns von einem Priester trauen, was weder für die Muggelbehörden, noch unsere irgendeine Signifikanz hätte."

Er war erstaunt. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass mit der Heirat sei ihr im Trotz eingefallen. „Ich sehe, du hast dich mit dem Thema noch nicht wirklich beschäftigt." grinste er sie an.

Er sah wie Röte vom Hals her in ihr Gesicht zog. Unwiderstehlich! Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie. „Welche Option ist dein Favorit?"

Sie rutschte an das Kopfende des Bettes, so dass sie sich anlehnen konnte. „Ich mag die mit dem Priester am wenigsten, weil sie so gar keine Verbindlichkeit hat. Irland ist o.K. und auch das Standesamt – wobei Irland mir lieber wäre."

„Du willst es wirklich dingfest machen. Keine Fluchtwege für mich." Sie wich seinem Blick aus. Er hatte also ins Schwarze getroffen. Beruhigend fügte er hinzu. „Verständlich!" Sie schaute ihn immer noch nicht an, aber grinste.

Remus überlegte einen Moment. Irland? Per Portschlüssel würden sie nicht reisen können und internationales Apparieren war auch nur nach vorheriger Anmeldung möglich. Für beides würde er seinen Status als Werwolf benennen müssen.

„Wir müssten mit dem Auto, Bus, Zug oder Flugzeug nach Irland." Sie nickte. Dann fiel ihm noch was ein. „Brauchen wir nicht Papiere für die Heirat? Müsste ich dann nicht meinen Werwolf-Status bekannt geben?"

„Nein, ich habe mich informiert. Als Ausländer benötigt man in Irland nur seine Geburtsurkunde. Die gehen davon aus, dass bei der Einschreibung in das Heimatland alle anderen Papiere geprüft werden."

Remus nickte bedächtig. „Was bei uns nicht passieren wird." Sie sah ihn nun offen grinsend an. „Genau!"

Er überlegte, wie er das nächste Thema anfangen sollte. Dann entschloss er sich, es gerade heraus an zu sprechen. „Was ist mit deiner Arbeit?" Sie zog die Decke über ihren Körper. „Kingsley meinte, ich müsste in nächster Zeit extrem wachsam sein. Noch ist das Ministerium nicht offiziell in Voldemorts Hände gefallen, aber seine Befürworter haben täglich mehr Macht. Und als die Tochter von Andromeda Black bin ich sicher bald auf irgendeiner Liste."

Remus hatte auch schon mit Kingsley darüber gesprochen. Sie hatten noch Zeit, aber wer konnte schon sagen, wie lange? „Dann bliebe noch die Frage des Geldes. Banal, aber ohne können wir nicht leben. Vor allem nicht, wenn du deinen Job verlierst."

Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das rosa-farbene Haar. „Ich habe ein wenig gespart." Er nickte. „Sirius hat mir was hinterlassen. Ich müsste nur bei Gringotts vorbeischauen und sehen, wie ich daran komme."

Er starrte tief in Gedanken vor sich hin. „Wir sollten eine Muggelwohnung suchen. Ich hole alles an Gold bei Gringotts ab und wechsle es gleich in Pfund. Dann besorgen wir uns ein Konto bei einer Muggelbank. Und ich werde meinen Verlag wieder kontaktieren. Vielleicht haben die Arbeit für mich."

Plötzlich war sie dicht vor ihm. Erschrocken fuhr er auf, aber da lag sie schon in seinen Armen und küsste ihn. Nach einiger Zeit löste er sich ein wenig von ihr und sah sie fragend an. „Wir planen unsere Zukunft. WIR planen sie! Das ist...unglaublich!" Remus glaubte Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen, aber dieses Mal waren es wohl gute Tränen.


	19. Kapitel 19

**FROHES NEUES JAHR!!!!**

_Wie immer: alle Rechte...blablabla...keine Geld...._

_

* * *

_

Kapitel 19

Es lief nicht gut – gar nicht gut!

Remus starrte auf seine schlafende Verlobte. Nicht, dass er sie nicht liebte. Das war es nicht. Aber manchmal schien es nicht genug zu sein.

Alle seine Vorahnungen waren eingetroffen. Angefangen bei der Reaktion ihrer Eltern.

Nachdem sie alles soweit geplant hatten, hatten sie sich am Abend zu ihren Eltern ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt. Erleichtert hatten ihre Eltern ihre pinken Haare zur Kenntnis genommen.

Die gute Laune hatte nicht lange gewährt. Nachdem Nymph gesagt hatte „Wir werden heiraten!" war eisige Stille eingetreten.

Ihr Vater war von Sekunde zu Sekunde röter geworden – ihre Mutter blasser. Es brauchte keine Werwolfssinne um zu sehen, dass sie nicht glücklich mit der Wahl ihrer einzigen Tochter waren.

Andromeda hatte sich zuerst wieder gefasst. „Remus, das geht jetzt nicht gegen sie persönlich. Wir mögen und schätzen sie sehr. Aber eine Ehe ist eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung und … nun, ja, ihre Umstände sind nicht gerade die geeignetsten um einen solchen Schritt zu gehen."

Ihr Vater hatte noch bissig hinzugefügt. „Und ihr Alter spricht auch nicht für sie!"

Nymph war mit jedem Wort wütender geworden. „Es ist also in Ordnung wenn ich mit ihm mein Zimmer teile, aber wenn wir verantwortungsbewusst handeln wollen und heiraten, dann ist er nicht gut genug."

Peinlich betroffen wechselte das ältere Paar einen Blick, dann räusperte sich ihre Mutter. „Nun, Schatz, wenn wir ehrlich sind, wir hatten gedacht, Remus sei eine deiner, nun ja, Phasen."

Remus wußte nicht, wie er sich fühlen sollte. Er war nervös gewesen und das hier war sogar besser als er es erwartet hatte, aber er wünschte sich das alles wäre schon vorbei.

Nymphadora explodierte neben ihm. „Eine Phase? Sowas, wie meine Heavy-Metal-Phase? Meine Werwolfsphase? Ich glaube es nicht!" Sie schnaubte.

Das hier lief nicht richtig. Wenn Nymph sich benahm wie ein kleines Mädchen, würden sie ihren Eltern nur Recht geben. Er berührte sie kurz am Arm. Sie tauschten einen kurzen Blick und er hoffte, sie hätte verstanden.

„Mrs. Tonks, Mr. Tonks glauben sie mir, alles was sie an Einwänden haben, habe ich ebenfalls bedacht. Ich habe versucht danach zu handeln. Wir haben die letzten Monate damit verbracht einen Weg zu finden, wie wir getrennt voneinander glücklich werden können. Wir haben keinen gefunden."

Er machte eine kleine Pause. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. „Ich kann mir sicher besser vorstellen als sie oder Nymph, wie ein Leben mit einem Werwolf aussehen wird. Das Letzte, das ich möchte ist, das Nymph unglücklich ist. Aber die letzten Monate haben gezeigt, dass sie scheinbar ohne mich unglücklicher ist, als mit mir."

Die Augen ihrer Eltern glitten zum Haar ihrer Tochter. Andromeda seufzte. „Wir wollen doch auch nur, dass sie glücklich ist. Aber das..." Sie hob hilflos die Hände.

„Mom, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr, wie das mit dir und Dad war? Wie deine Familie reagiert hat?" Andromeda sah ihre Tochter an. Remus konnte förmlich das 'Das war etwas ganz anderes' schon hören, aber sie presste ihre Lippe aufeinander.

Andromeda und Teddy wechselten einen langen Blick. Dann erhob sich Mr. Tonks. „Dann hol ich mal eine Flasche Champagner aus dem Keller. Es ist ja nicht alle Tage, das die einzige Tocher sich verlobt."

Natürlich war die Stimmung den restlichen Abend nicht locker und fröhlich gewesen, aber sie war auch nicht eisig. Er konnte es ihren Eltern nicht verdenken, dass sie besorgt waren.

Aber das war nur das erste einer Reihe ähnlicher Ereignisse.

Am Abend nach Dumbledores Begräbnis hatte Nymph ihn überredet mit ihr zum „Magic Irish Pub" zu gehen, um sich mit einigen ihrer Freunde zu treffen. Sie hatte gemeint, das würde ihre Stimmung etwas aufbessern.

Als er den überfüllten Pub betrat wurde ihm klar, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war. Die Geräusche und Gerüche waren fast zu viel für ihn. Er hatte monatelang in freier Natur gelebt und die plötzliche Menge an Menschen beunruhigte ihn mehr als nur ein bischen.

Nymph zog ihn Richtung Bar. Scheinbar hatte sie dort jemanden gesehen, den sie kannte. Eine hübsche Blondine begrüßte sie überschwenglich und erklärte ihnen wo 'die Gang' saß. „Wir holen uns was zu trinken und kommen dann nach!"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Kurz musterte sie ihn, dann umarmte sie ihn. „Wir bleiben nicht lange!" Ihre Wärme beruhigte ihn mehr als ihre Worte und er lächelte sie an.

Sie zwängte sich dann zwischen zwei Männer an die Theke und rief: „Hey, Simon! Beweg deinen knackigen Arsch her!" Der ältere Mann hinter der Theke drehte sich zu ihr. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus als er Nymph erkannte.

„Hast du das Schild am Eingang nicht gesehen? Keine Punks, keine Hools – keine Ausnahmen!" Simon war beim Reden vor Nymph getreten.

„Komm' schon! Du wirst doch nicht deine beste Kundin rauswerfen?!" Er sah sie von oben bis unten abschätzig an. „Beste Kundin? Süße, ich habe dich Wochen nicht gesehen!"

Zu Remus Linken brach abrupt schallendes Gelächter aus. Der erfahrene Barkeeper suchte die Menge sofort nach potentiellem Ärger ab. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Remus. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Lauter rief er ihm über Nymphs Kopf zu: „Ey, solche wie du sind hier nicht willkommen!"

Remus kannte das schon. Als nächstes würde er mit den Auroren drohen. Witzig nur, dass er mit einer hier war. „Er gehört zu mir!" Ihre Stimme war kalt.

Simons Blick wanderte zu Nymph. Argwöhnisch musterte er sie. „Du kamst mir nicht wie der Typ vor, der seine Arbeit mit Heim nimmt." Remus sah, wie sich ihre Schultern versteiften.

„Nein, das bin ich wohl nicht, sonst hätte ich wohl dein Hinterzimmer mal unter die Lupe genommen!" Sie war jetzt ganz die Aurorin. Simon wurde blass.

„Heute ist es in Ordnung. Aber ihn will ich hier nie wieder sehen! Egal mit was du mir drohst!" Nymphs Stimme war fest. Wahrscheinlich konnte nur er das Vibrieren hören. „Keine Sorge! Uns siehst du hier nie wieder! - Und jetzt hätte ich gerne zwei Lager!"

Grimmig holte Simon das Bier und schnappte sich das Geld vom Tresen. Nymph nahm die zwei Bier, drehte sich um und reichte Remus eines, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Sag' jetzt ja nichts!" zischte sie ihm im Vorbeigehen zu. Dann folgte er ihr in die dunkle Ecke zum Tisch ihrer Freunde.

Er hatte das alles schon so oft erlebt, dass er sich schon gar nicht mehr aufregte. Aber für sie war das alles neu. Es tat ihm leid, dass sie es erleben musste.

„Hey, Leute! Das hier ist Remus!" Der ganze Tisch starrte sie an. Er war sich sicher, dass er bei einigen Erkennen aufblitzen sah. Sie rutschte in die Bank und machte ihm Platz. Sie hatte nicht gesagt, wie sie zueinander standen. Hatte der kleine Vorfall an der Bar schon gereicht, um sie ihre Entscheidung bereuen zu lassen?

Ihre Freunde waren ein fröhlicher Haufen. Wilde Diskussionen über Quidditch und Musik wurden geführt. Unterbrochen von Geläster über andere Besucher des Pubs. Er wurde ohne Probleme integriert. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er sich wirklich entspannte und Spaß hatte.

Als er zur Toilette ging und dabei die Blicke von mehreren Mitarbeitern des Pubs in seinem Nacken spürte, wurde ihm wieder bewusst, wie unangenehm der Abend begonnen hatte.

Als er aus der Herrentoilette auf den Gang, der zum Pub zurück führte trat, stand die Blondine mit dem Schmollmund vom Tisch vor ihm. Wie hieß sie nur? Michelle? Morgana?

Sie schien auf ihn gewartet zu haben. Sie trat dicht an ihn heran, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Ihr Parfüm würde ihm innerhalb von wenigen Minuten Kopfschmerzen bereiten.

Mit rauchiger Stimme sagte sie: „Du bist so gar nicht das, was Tonks sonst immer anschleppt. Sonst steht sie mehr auf Milchbubis."

Was sollte das werden? War sie nicht eine Freundin von Nymph? Er räusperte sich. Was sollte er denn sagen? Schreiend wegrennen stand wohl nicht zur Auswahl.

Aber sie schien auch auf keine Antwort zu warten. „Wir könnten uns später noch zu einem gemütlicheren Teil des Abends treffen..."

Die Tür zum Pub hatte sich geöffnet, während sie sprach. Nun kam Nymphs Stimme von der Tür. „Ich glaube nicht!"

Aber - Michelle? Maggi? - lies sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Komm' schon Tonks! Sei nicht so spießig. Nach allem, was ich über Werwölfe gehört habe, können wir beide mit ihm auf unsere Kosten kommen!"

Oh, das war mal was anderes. Er räusperte sich noch einmal und sagte dann: „Nein, danke! Ich bin nicht wirklich der Typ für sowas." Nymph sah ihn blitzend an. „Spinnst du, Remus? Auf sowas kann man doch keine höfliche Antwort geben!"

Die Blondine schaute amüsiert von einem zum anderen. „Regst du dich jetzt mal ab, Tonks?" Nymph fuhr zu ihr herum. „Du baggerst meinen Freund an, schlägst dann einen flotten Dreier vor und ICH soll mich abregen? Wofür hälst du dich?"

Die Blonde lächelte spöttisch. „Dein Freund? Na, dann brauche ich ja nur ein paar Tage warten bis du ihn abgelegt hast!"

Nymphs Haare änderten die Farbe zu einem wilden Rot. „Da kannst du lange warten! Ich habe nicht vor ihn in den nächsten Jahren ab zu legen!" Die Blonde lachte. „Schöne Showeinlage, Tonks!" Sie klatschte. „Aber er ist ein WEHRWOLF! Du kannst doch nicht im Ernst eine Beziehung mit ihm anfangen! So abartig bist nicht mal du!"

Nymph zog ihren Zauberstab. Remus der die ganze Zeit den Streit beobachtet hatte trat nun zwischen die zwei Frauen. Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. „Nymph, das ist es doch nicht Wert!" Sie riss ihre Hand los, drehte sich um und marschierte in den Pub zurück.

Remus wollte ihr folgen, da spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Arm. Ungeduld durchfuhr ihn. „Was noch?" fuhr er die junge Frau an. „Für den Fall, dass es doch nicht die ewige Liebe sein sollte, würde ich mich freuen von dir zu hören."

Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er Schnaubte durch die Nase und folgte Nymph. Die stand am Tisch und hatte ihre Jacke schon an.

Binnen weniger Minuten waren sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer im Haus der Tonks. Er sah das Nymph immer noch kochte. Mit ruckartigen Bewegungen zog sie ihre Jacke aus und warf sie auf einen Stuhl.

„Sag' nichts. Ich will dein 'ich hab's dir ja gesagt' nicht hören!"

* * *

_Ich mag das Kapitel! Unter anderem weil es sich fast von selbst geschrieben hat! Hoffe, Euch gefällt es auch!_

_Jetzt dauert es aber wieder etwas länger bis zum nächsten Update....sorry!  
_


End file.
